Heels Over Head
by Ohime x3
Summary: No matter how much Kiri tries to run away from love, love just keeps coming after her. He is called Narumi. KiriNaru and other pairings. Now dance! Chachacha!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**MINA-SAN KONICHIWA! This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice. Also, tell me what I may need fix up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop in any way whatsoever. Because if i did, I would make sure Kanako ends up with Taro-tard. Aha, I love Occhi and Seki too much! ...and Occhi's just too sexy.**

All the gang was in the S.P. room after Kei gathered everyone because of Ochiai's "big news."

"Well..." Ochiai Kazuhiko started.

"Well?..." Narumi Shogo said, growing impatient.

"Uhm..."

"Kazuhiko, hurry this up!...Kenichiro was giving me a massage..."

"Narumi," Ochiai said.

"Wha--"

"Shut up." Ochiai said bluntly, then quickly glanced at his favorite Kouhai, Koshiba Kiri, who looked as about to fall asleep at any second. He then looked away.

"Occhi, what is it?" Minami Kei asked with a pleased smile while eating Giant Strawberry Pocky.

"Well, I have been trying to advance our challenges for S.P., and...I-I found us one" Ochiai continued, now looking at Aoyama Kanako. Kanako blushed and turned away to continue reading.

"And? What about it, Ouschin?" Minamoto Iori asked, as he was trying to steal a Pocky stick from Kei, who was rapidly pulling away.

"Is there something wrong, Ochiai-senpai? ...This meeting is getting noisy..." Kiri softly said, indifferently. Ochiai lightly blushed, unnoticeable.

"Hey, MUSSY HEAD! Will you SHUT UP?! Kazuhiko's trying to tell us something important!!" D: Narumi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I stand corrected...it _is_ noisy...Naru-naru"

"How many times-- SENPAI!! Call me Senpai!!"

"Naru-naru-senpai."

"What the- with-- will you-- GRAHH!"

"Narusy, stop being mean to me's Kirity! Or else me will have to call me's Emily to come here...again!!" Iori fought back. He thought of Narumi as evil. Actually, he thought everything that bothered Kiri was evil. -- Ha, and Kiri couldn't care any less.

"OH YEAH, 'CUZ THAT TURNED OUT SO GREAT THE FIRST TIME, HUH?! YOU KNOW, I COULD-- !!" Narumi was cut off by Ochiai.

"Narumi"

"HUH? Oh, yeah, Kazuhiko. Tell you Iori he could just-- "

"SHUT UP." He said as Narumi's ears were burning with fury. "Anyway, you children just wasted 2 minutes of our time. Be quiet and behave yourself. Never you mind, Narumi! ...Anyway, we just got an acception invitation for a challenge for S.P."

"Well? Then who's the model this time?" Komatsu Taro asked nosily. "Ooh, is it that girl Yamada? Or maybe Hanamoto-san? Yes, yes. Hanamoto-san is very ugly and her hair is so-- " his mouth was covered by Seki Kenichiro.

"Taro-tard" Kiri said as she answered for her Ken nii-chan.

"S-sorry!" Kenichiro answered for Komatsu.

"Ochiai-senpai's trying to tell us something. Ochiai-senpai?" Ochiai blushed like mad when Kiri said his name. _'Che! Whatever...'_ Narumi thought.

"A-as I was s-saying..." he kept choking on his words but finally caught up. "We got ourselves a challenge, one that could really boost our popularity. ...but..."

"But...what? asked Narumi.

"But...we have to travel to get there"

"And so? Where is it? Hokkaido? Or Okinawa?"

"Uhm...it's...in the Philippines" Ochiai finally confessed. Everyone's eyes widened for a second. Everyone except for Kiri, whose face remained indifferent, that is. Then Kei broke the silence.

"Hooray! Foreign country! Airplane! Snacks!"

"W-w-w-whoa." Narumi was still in shock.

"Aw, I thought that maybe we could go to New York this time. I mean, who doesn't love America?" then Iori started crying. "Oh, but if me goes anywhere, KIRITY goes with me! ...Right, Kirity?" Then he gave off a n-n;; look while she just ignored him and slurped her juice box.

"I wanted to go to Hawaii!" Komatsu walked out of the room dramatically. Then Kiri finally spoke up.

"Oh well. I've been there once when I was ten. It's very beautiful. But i only know my aunty and someone else named...Gerald Anderson?" Suddenly, everyone's jaws dropped.

"Gasp! K-K-K-K-KI-CHAN! Y-y-you know..Ge-ge...H-he's..." Kanako was so startled with the thrill. "Ki-chan! Gerald Anderson is currently a famous actor in the Philippines! He is also courting a famous actress, Kim Chiu!" everyone stared and was surprised at how much Aoyama just talked. "I-I-I read m-magazines...too..."

"Oh...kay?" Ochiai said and Kanako blushed. Ochiai then took the invitation and read it. "Anyway, it will be held during a show called...WOWOWEE?!"

"WOWOWEE?! What kinda name for a show is that..." Narumi mumbled so no one could hear him. But he was laughing on the inside.

"Ooh! Me was on that show once! Me went there with Kirity and met Gerasy! Ah...and I saw Toni Gonzaga-chi!" Iori had hearts in his eyes. "Oh, what beauty!"

"Yes, yes. Will everyone please just settle down." Ochiai stated rather than questioned. "Anyway, I already emailed then telling them every one of us would be there. They said they had heard of us, so that's how we got in. We leave a week from now, so that's next Friday. Be at the airport at 7 p.m. sharp. Meeting adjourned."

**Okay, thank you for wasting your time. Please, please tell me it was good enough. Okay, the romance blah will be coming up in the next chapters...just not chapter two. (Sorry) So hold your horses! I know this is annoying but I would like at LEAST 2 reviews to decide whether I should be updated or not. Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boarding the Plane

**Heels Over Head**

**Chapter 2**

"...hiko"

"...zuhiko"

"DAMNIT, KAZUHIKO!"

"Hm, what?" Ochiai turned his head to disappointment. "Ugh. What is it, Narumi?"

"WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT 'UGH' FOR!?" Narumi had just lost the last of his .0001 second patience.

"Narumi."

-mocking Ochiai- :0

"_Ughhh_. What is it, Kaz—"

"Shut up." Ochiai said without any hesitance. This made Narumi even angrier, but since Ochiai was the most sensible out of every single person in the SP, he knew why Ochiai wanted him to be quiet. At least, he thought he knew why. 'He must be taking a head count.' Actually, Ochiai was doing anything but. Ochiai was reminiscing of "Kouhai."

"Kazuhiko, if you yet have not noticed during your head count, Aoyama and Mussy Head still have not arrived yet," said Narumi.

"W-what? Oh for heaven's sake..." Ochiai then took out his cell phone and called Kiri's cell phone. ...

...Rrring, please listen to some music while your call is being reached 'Now I'm heels over head, I'm hangin' upside down, Thinking how you left me for dead California bound... Now I'm hee—'

"…Hello?" Kiri finally answered.

"Yes. Hello, Koshiba Kouhai-san. Everyone is here except for you and Aoyama-san." He was choke nervous*. "Will you be getting here soon?"

"Hm? Yeah. Kanako is with me. We will be there soon. Also, Taro-Tard can't make it. His mom is making him stay and work the shop this week."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

"…"

"Oh, and Koshiba-sa—" Kiri hung up. Typical. 'Sigh... Oh well,' Ochiai thought. Not long after, his peace was disturbed.

"UGH, WILL YOU STOP ALREADY! YOU'RE SUCH A JAYLORD!!" Narumi, shouting already after his .1 second record. [What record?]

"You are so evil, Narusy. But me will be the one sitting next to Kirity on the plane!"

"Why in hell would I want to sit next to Puffy Head!? YOU'RE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" After Narumi said that, Iori looked hurt.

"Oh unbelievable! Narusy, you have such cruel words— KIRITY!!" Iori saw Kiri and Kanako coming and walked up to Kiri to give her a big-Iori-hair-rubbing-hug.

"Oh Kirity! You and Canary just took so long, Narusy lost his patience and decided to pick on me! Can you believe his nerve!?"

Iori: (TToTT)

Kiri: (-___-)

Kanako: (0/ / /0)

"Kirity, you will sit next to me, yes?" Kiri shrugged.

"I dunno. Depends on my ticket." Then, the huge gigantic thunder storm awoke.

"MUSSY HEAD! YOU MADE US WAIT FOR A HALF AN HOUR FOR YOU!" Narumi, like always, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Naru-Naru! Be quiet!" Kei said, chewing on some Hello Panda.

"...Sigh, Naru-Naru, no offense. But I want to sleep during the flight so can you please be quiet so I can warm up."

"What the— Will you— Graahh!" Kiri just yawned. Meanwhile, Ochiai began to have mixed feelings of anger, hate, love, dizziness… and evil in him. Until he thought of a mischievous plan. He smirked. No one seemed to noticed except for Kei.

"Hooray! Okay Kirity on the left, and Canary on the right, Seki-nii in front, Kei-kun on his left, and Ouschin on his right" Then, Iori glared at Narumi. "And Narusy by himself!!"

"WHHAAAAT?" Narumi yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—" Ochiai had to cut him off.

"Okay, everyone. Here are the tickets." Ochiai gave a little smirk.

"Occhi? What happened?" Kei asked Ochiai suspiciously. Ochiai was a little startled.

"Oh! Uh... Kei, uh... Nothing. Nothing's the matter, nothing's the matter," He replied, hesitantly. "Here," he have Kei his ticket.

"Okay! F-3" Kei shouted.

"Eh? F-5?" Iori started crying.

"Uhm, G… 3" cried Narumi.

"Ergh… Uhm… F-4" whispered Kanako.

"Cool, Aoyama-san! You're next to me and Iori," Kei said as Kanako blushed.

"G-6... Sorry..." Kenichiro read his ticket.

"G-5," Kiri could barely read it since she had just woken up.

"NO! OH, UNBELIEVABLE! ME IS NOT NEXT TO KIRITY! WAAAAAH!"

"Well, what do you know, G-4!" Ochiai said joyfully as he drew a diagram of their seats. It was like this:

**F** Kei-Kanako-Iori

**G** Naru-Ochiai-Kiri (aisle) Kenichiro

Boarding on the plane…

"Well, at least I'm not sitting to that Mussy Head," Narumi said out loud. This made Ochiai angry.

"Narumi!" he said, "Don't… Talk about Koshiba-san like that," He turned away and blushed.

"Kazu… What?!"

"Stop calling her names like 'Mussy Head' or 'Puffy Head.' It's rude." Ochiai said as they sat down. Luckily, Kiri didn't go there until after their conversation so she had not heard them. It actually would have been way too embarrassing for Ochiai.

"Hello, Koshiba-san," Ochiai said with a smile. Kiri thought '_I hope Kanako got over him._' "Hey, Koshiba Kouhai-san," Kiri just looked at him. Ochiai started to choke on his words again. "Uh.. Uhm..."

"Complimentary beverage?" A flight attendant came up to them with a cart.

"Oh, do you have Oolong tea?" Ochiai asked.

"Yes, sir," the lady said. She looked kind of young, probably about 21. She smiled as she gave Ochiai his tea. "Anything else, sir? Miss? We have juice, water, milk, Arizona—"

""Green tea."" Narumi and Kiri spoke at the same time.

"What the… Mussy Head?"

"Oh, isn't that cute," The flight attendant said as she gave both Narumi and Kiri their drinks.

"""Thank you,""" the three said altogether. Weirdly.

"No problem," she smiled again, but before offering Kenichiro she turned to Narumi and said, "And you sir, have such nice hair. Whoever cut it did a really good job," as she walked away. Although both Ochiai and Kiri knew what was about to happen they silently chuckled and hid their faces. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"WHAAAT!?" Narumi cried out so loudly. _'Oww... I knew it'_ the same thought ran through Kiri and Ochiai's head.

"Eh, I kind of like your hair cut, Naru-Naru. It suits you well... Puhuh..." Kiri chuckled and tried hard not to laugh out loud before Narumi caused a scene. But, surprisingly, Narumi was… embarrassed? His face was flushed pink.

"Yes yes, Narumi. It makes you look cute," Ochiai couldn't help but laugh. "HAHAHA! Koshiba Kouhai! I'm going to die laughing! Hahahahaha!" Ochiai said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ochiai-senpai… S-stop…" Kiri tried to play it cool.

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU CAN JUST—!!"

"SHH! Naru-Naru the movie is beginning!" Kei cut Narumi off. The three could hear Kei drinking a giant chocolate milkshake a flight attendant gave him because she thought he was cute.

"OHH! Me loves this movie!" Iori exclaimed. The Grudge 2 started playing. (A/N: I know, I know. But I just love that movie)

"Uh..." Kiri looked a little...different? She looked a little worried.

"Hm? Koshiba-san? Will you be getting scared?" Ochiai looked concerned but on the inside he was a little...excited.

"Huh? Oh... no... I'm not scared. I'm just..." Kiri worried that she was going to embarrass herself. _'Not in front of them_...' "I'm just worried about Kanako, is all."

"Oh," Ochiai gave off a smile, knowing she was lying. "Sure. Okay."

"Hah, why don't you just admit you're scared, Mussy Head," Narumi teased. "Or maybe you'll make an excuse to fall asleep. This irritated Kiri a little, but he _was_ right. Sleeping was the fastest and easiest way to get out of anything. _'Kudos to you, Naru Naru-sama.'_

"Psh, fine. If you really want to keep me awake, Naru-Naru, then I guess I can spare two hours."

"Tch. That's right. ...Wait. No! Ugh!!" Narumi slapped his head.

"Quiet, Narumi! It's starting." Ochiai said.

(About half way into the movie, when the girl is in the school's psychiatrist office and she finds out that the psychiatrist and her friends were taken by Kayako and turned into... well... you know.)

Kanako had fainted by the first few minutes, when the step-mom killed her husband with the frying pan. But as for Kiri, she was watching the whole time. But the truth...

Kiri was scared. No doubt about it. She could usually handle these movies. But for some reason, she wasn't cool like how she usually was. Ochiai and Narumi were really into the movie for some reason.

"K-Koshiba Kouhai..?"

**A/N:** Aha. Yes, I know the romance is not here yet but I really want to, ahem, perfect this story so I am taking it slow for now. I will try my bestest to put some heart throbbing scenes into the next chapter. Any suggestions? Please criticize my work, whether you liked it or hated it…

UPDATE 3/15/09:

*"He was choke nervous"- LMAO. I was just editing this and realized that practically no one will know what I meant by this XDD. I'm from Hawaii, and here, we sometimes speak slang. It's called Pidgin. When I said Ochiai was 'choke' nervous, I meant that Ochiai was 'really, really nervous.' Other examples:

"There was choke people at the concert!" Translation: Wow, there seemed to be a lot of concert-goers.

"Sooo' bite!" How dare you try to copy me, yo.

"So irks, you." You are rather annoying the hell out of me.

"Sad your life." Sad your life.

But as for now, I would like 2 more reviews before I continue, Please.

Arigato. **AZA AZA FIGHTING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ochiai's Horror Movie

**A/N: I think I forgot to mention it, but I don't own **_**The Grudge**_** or **_**The Grudge 2**_** or whatever, which is the best horror movies of all time. And I a'ready said don't own **_**Beauty Pop **_**(nn) !**

_"K-Koshiba-san?" Ochiai saw that Kiri seemed a little uncomfortable._

"Huh? I'm fine, Ochiai-senpai" Kiri tried to avoid the subject.

"Are you sure? Because you look kind of--"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" ...It was Narumi, screaming bloody murder for his life.

"Narumi, behave!" Ochiai scolded.

"Ohoho, Narusy is scared" laughed Iori.

"Sh-shut up, Iori!"

...

"Narumi, we're in a plane. Please restrain yourself and be quiet," Ochiai told him.

"K-kazuhi..ko..Th-they were z-z-zombi..."

"And you tease Koshiba Kouhai" () "Tsk tsk, Narumi" Ochiai was sure Narumi would talk back, but Narumi was too afraid to open his mouth right now. He was hiding under his blanket. Then Ochiai turned to Kiri, who was staring out Kenichiro's window. He decided to use this chance while Narumi couldn't see (he was peeking at the screen through a hole in the blanket).

"Koshiba-san.." Ochiai moved in a little closer to her and whispered. "It's okay, please...it's just a movie..." Kiri didn't look at him but she nodded. "I just want to get rid of Narumi and Seki right now..." He mumbled. _'Oh, Seki's asleep.'_ he thought.

"What was that?" Kiri looked at Ochiai was shocked. "Get rid of Ken Nii-chan? And Naru-naru?"

"Huh!? No! I meant...I-I said..uh..."

"It's okay Ochiai-senpai. I don't have to know." Ochiai felt something. Like...his heart was hurting like crazy.

"No!...Koshiba-san..Kiri-san..." he finally worked up his courage and placed his hand on top of Kiri's, which were laying on the arm rest. She jumped a little, but still didn't look at him. "Listen to me!.." _'Ugh, why in a plane? Sigh, but i guess...if...'_ "Koshiba-san, listen. I-I...I..." Ochiai was hesitantly looking down, his body towards Kiri. He hadn't noticed..but..Narumi was taking off his blanket and he was looking at Ochiai. Listening in on him. "Kiri-san...I really..I know this is sudden, but..I really..." Narumi was waiting for what was to happen next.

Meanwhile..

Kei was munching on li-hing candies and the only sound coming out of him were crunching sounds. Iori was cuddling up with Kanako, who was still passed out so she couldn't blush like crazy.

"Oh, unbelievable. So mean! Kayako is haunting every single person in the movie! Me is so worried!"

"That's the point, Iori. Every single person who walks into the house is involved in her grudge. She has a grudge against her husband for killing her and her son. That's why it's called 'The Grudge' "

"Oh, yous are right Kei-kun!" Iori exclaimed. But Kei's face suddenly changed.

"...Hey Iori..Did you hear that?"

"Eh? Hear what"

"_That_." He pointed behind them. "But I can't really make out what Occhi is saying..okay, shh! Now I can..listen" The two lay their heads down low so the back row couldn't see they were eavesdropping. They heard Ochiai.

"...know this is sudden, but..I really..." Ochiai thought he was talking softly, but Kei and Iori could make the words out. "I-I...I.." Narumi was also listening. "I really like you, Kiri-san!! K-Koshiba-san..." he brought his head closer towards Kiri until--

"Ka..Kazuhiko?" Narumi called. Ochiai turned the brightest shade of red as he turned to face his horror. "Wh-what are you saying?" For some strange reason, Narumi felt inside of him break. "You..you like her? You like..Koshiba? You _like _Mussy Head?"

"..Na..Narumi..I..I didn't just...did I.." Ochiai was so nervous, scared, shocked, happy, sad, nervous..and nervous. He didn't know what to do next. He just confessed his feelings to Kiri...and Narumi heard it all.

"You like Mussy Head...huh...I must be in a nightmare." But before Narumi could say anything else...

"OCCHI LIKES KIRI-CHAN?!" Kei shouted as loud as possible.

"Ouschin..you...YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO STEAL MY KIRITY!" While Iori was burning up, Kei was laughing his head off.

"I'm so proud, Occhi! You like Kiri-chan!" Then Kei had one of those **nn **faces on. Ochiai took a pillow and beat himself with it, trying to fall asleep. _'Stupid! Stupid! I told you not in a plane!'_ But as for Narumi, for the first time in his life, he felt like..a loser. Like he just lost something special to him. He was in a depressed state. Then Kei tried to make things worse.

"Well? Kiri-chan what's your answer?" Then, Kei, Iori, Narumi, and Ochiai looked up at her to see what would happen next. Even Kenichiro had woken up to understand what went on as Ochiai was the only one red and sweating.

"Hey, Kiri-chan!" Kei yelled. Then Kenichiro started laughing to what he saw. Then he turned Kiri's head to show them what happened. She had fallen asleep. Typical, typical Kiri.

"Oh, what joy," Ochiai was so relieved. Though he was still a bit tense, wondering if he'd ever have to go through that again.

While, everyone was talking, little did they know Kanako was awake. But Kanako was actually faking it, and the line just kept running through her mind. _'I really like you, Kiri-san!!'_

Kanako was angry.

**A/N: Aha, how did you like this chapter (..')? Teehee, I hope I did better. Please keep reading :DDD **

**Arigato nn;;**


	4. Chapter 4: Kanako's Grudge

**A/N: Oh oh oh! Well, I am new to Fanfiction so I didn't really know how to check reviews. But when I clicked on them and saw what you wrote it made me so happy I cried (literally) ! I thought you'd be saying "what a suckish story, stop writing!" but you didn't! And that's the best part! So I thank the people whose reviews I checked: Jamie, BlackMoonTiger, KiwiPanda, and LittleMissMangaLuvr. I'm sooo sorry if you reviewed and your name isn't here, but I love you too! Thank you!**

The gang was getting off the plane and into the airport.

"Oh, happiness! Me is in the Philippines again!" Iori shouted.

"Occhi, do they speak English here?" Kei asked, eating Tamarind from a local flight attendant.

"W-what? O-of course they do!" then Ochiai went to go get them a cab. Kiri had finally woken up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ochiai-senpai"

Ochiai jumped when he heard the voice.

"O-oh, K-ko-koshiba Kouhai!! Yes yes!! I will call us a cab now!! Th-th-thank you!! Good d-d-day!!" he ran off screaming.

"...What in the-- what was that all about?" Kiri said as Kei, Iori, and Kenichiro were bickering. "Sigh...I was just going to tell him to get a Jeepney instead. I read about it, and it looked fun." Then she stood next to Narumi, who was dazed off looking at the ground.

"Naru-naru"

"WHAAA!! KIRI!!" Kiri's eyes widened. "Did..did Naru-naru just call me 'Kiri'?"

"N-no! I..I called you 'Mussy Head'!! Can't you hear!? You know, you should really fix that hearing problem of yours!!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Narumi walked away, his face was totally flushed.

"Hm, whatever. I don't what in world is going on right now, but whatever." Kiri said, noticing some Filipino girls flirting with Narumi.

"..on" said a voice. Then Kiri turned around. It was Kanako.

"...going on..." she whispered.

"Eh? Kanako? What's wrong?"

"...at's going on...YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!? I'LL TELL YOU!!" This took everybody (Kiri, Kenichiro, Kei, & Iori) by surprise. This was the first time Kanako had lost her temper. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE EVERYONE LIKE YOU! ALL THESE YEARS..I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! EVERY SINGLE PERSON IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! FOR ALL I CARE!!.." Kanako stormed off into the girls' restroom. Kiri just stood there, confused.

"Kana--" A gloomy look appeared upon Kiri's face.

"Kiri-chan...you want me to talk to her? To ask what's going on?" Kenichiro asked her with a grin.

"No." Kenichiro was surprised by her answer. "This is between Kanako..." she said, looking at the restroom door. "...and me." She then turned and went into the girls' restroom. When she walked in, she found Kanako crying and hiding her face with her glasses in her hand. Then she looked up.

"Ki...Ki-chan!! I-I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just..I was just feeling so..." Kanako sniffled. "I'm so sorry.."

"Kanako"

"..?"

"We're good friends. I told you. It's okay if you get angry sometimes, but..." Kiri took a deep breath. "Can you please tell me what is going on?? I mean, first, I wake up in the plane with everyone staring at me; Ochiai-senpai's red and ignoring me; Naru-naru is somewhat depressed; and you're yelling at me for something I didn't know I did," Kanako felt embarrassed for what she did. "Kanako, what's up?" Kanako thought about what she was going to say next. She wanted to tell Kiri the truth, that Ochiai liked her. But at the same time, what if Kiri ended up liking him back?? And what were to happen if she lies to her, and then someone else squealed to her what happened. She was so confused, but then she thought of an idea.

"Oh, n-nothing. I'm just sorry because, w-well..when I was sleeping, I had a dream.." Kanako made up "Ahh, I'm sorry..It's b-because it was about you and Kazuhiko-senpai, and...ahahaha..." Kiri just looked at her.

"Oh, Kanako" Kiri smiled, "You're ideas always get to your head. Let's go catch the cab before everyone starts worrying"

"R-right!" Kanako giggled. The guys would've just left them there, since they couldn't go inside because they were the only two girls.

Outside the Restrooms, during the Kiri/Kanako talk...

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Narumi came up to Iori, Kei, and Kenichiro. "Huh? Where's Kazuhiko?" Kei answered first.

"He went outside to go get us a cab or Jeppi, or something."

"JEEPNEY, Kei-kun. Jeepney" Iori told him.

"Ah, yeah yeah. But, uh...uhm..." Narumi started to get nervous. "Where's..that..Mussy Head?" His put his head down in embarrassment.

"Eh? Kiri-chan? Well, Aoyama-san started shouting at her and she ran into the bathroom. Then, Kiri-chan went to go straighten things out" Kei said, but then he started laughing. "Hey, Naru-naru, do you think someone will tell Kiri-chan about what happened on the plane?"

"Oh, Ouschin" Iori put on a hateful face.

"Ergh, let's keep it quiet for now, guys. It's Ochiai's problem right now." Kenichiro said. Then everyone looked at him. "S-s-s! Sorry!..."

"Oh," Narumi had one arm behind his back.

"Ehh? Naru-naru, what's that?" Kei asked while licking his lollipop. He pointed to the arm the was behind Narumi's back.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing!" But Kei wasn't listening and grabbed the box from him.

"HEY, KEI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--"

"Oooh. A flower?" Narumi's face turned as red as a tomato as Kei pulled outa blue orchid surrounded by light orange wrapping. "An orchid? Wow, it's a blue one. Is that even possible? You should've gotten pink and purp--" Kei smirked. "Who's it for, Naru-naru?"

"EHHHHH!? Keiii!..." Narumi glared at Kei, who was giggling. Iori almost fainted and Kenichiro was apologizing for no reason.

Finally, Ochiai was back. Narumi grabbed the flower back from Kei and shoved it into the box.

"O-okay, guys. I got us a cab. Did you know they have these things called 'Jeepneys' and they're really cool and--"

" " " We know !" " " Iori, Kei, and Kenichiro said unanimously.

"O-oh..okay..?" Ochiai looked at everyone. "Where's Aoyama-san and..." he gulped "Uhm..Koshiba-san..?"

"Oh, Occhi! Kiri-chan and Aoyama-san had a misunderstanding and-- they're coming out of the bathroom now!" Kei pointed at the two. Kanako look like always, nervously. And Kiri was as indifferent as ever.

"Hey! Mussy Head..." Narumi's face softened as he looked at the ground. Then he turned around. "Nevermind..." Everybody watched as Narumi walked away mumbling something in a different language...perhaps Alienese.

"...Well?" Kiri finally spoke. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, Kiri-chan! You fell asleep! But on the plane you missed--" Kei's mouth, no his whole _head_ was covered by Ochiai, who was redder than ever. (A/N: Everyone is turning red! More skin cream! More skin cream!)

"AHAHAHA," Ochiai laughed loud and stupidly. "AHA, KEI YOU ARE ONE FUUUNNY GUY!! HEH HEH, YES YOU ARE!!" Sweat was coming down Ochiai so much he was practically soaking in it.

"..." Kiri tried to go to sleep. Standing up.

"Ugh..guys can we hurry this up?" Narumi came back. He was obviously depressed and no one knew why.

"W-w-well.." Kanako whispered.

"Well, since we're in the Philippines for free, let's make this a good trip!" Ochiai shouted.

"Hooray! Three cheers for Manila!" Kei shouted. Then, a local girl was offering him balut. Ha, isn't he in for a surprise? (A/N: If you don't know what _balut_ is, I do not want to spoil it for you, so google it(: Btw, when you do, know that lots of people like it.)

The S.P. group gathered towards the taxi. Narumi was the only one behind, all gloomy.

_'I don't think I can get through this..'_

**A/N: Hooray! Omg I love all of you for reading! Aha, I hope I did a good job researching the Philippines. I can't believe I am updating three chapters in one day! -smiles- I know I am sounding kind of pushy, but I would like at least 5 reviews before I update -nervous- Pretty pleeease? Arigato (n-n)**


	5. Chapter 5: Narumi's Broken

**A/N: **Woo, five chapters already? I must really love you guys, lols. Thank you for making my hard work worthwhile -smiles-. I hope you like it because, well, I just write as it goes on. No plans or anything. So please, please… read on, read on. ^_^

_'I don't think I can get through this..'_ Narumi thought as he dragged himself toward the cab.

"Hooray! I think I am going to like Manila!" Kei shouted "Mostly because it rhymes with 'vanilla!'"

Everyone started laughing. Then, Kiri glanced at Narumi before she took a step into the mini-van.

"Hurry up, Mussy Head! You're blocking the line," Narumi finally spoke. Kiri just yawned. When everyone was in the van, Kiri looked at Narumi.

"Is something wrong, Naru-naru?" Everyone looked at Narumi, whose head was in the clouds. He didn't even hear her. Well, he was totally spaced out, alright. His chestnut brown shone as they were staring at the 1 a.m. Philippine moon. Everyone just ignored it since they didn't get much sleep on the flight, except for Kiri, but she was still tired anyway. When they reached the Manila Plaza, Ochiai went to go check them in. He came back with 2 room keys.

"Okay, one room holds four people," Ochiai choked. "So... what will we do?"

"But Occhi, there are two girls. There can't be only two rooms!" Kei was eating some popcorn.

"I _can_ sleep standing up," said Kiri.

"And I _can't_ let you do that, Koshiba-san," Ochiai argued. Then another idea made its way through his head. "Okay then I will split it up three to four," Ochiai laughed on the inside. "The ladies are in one room – with Narumi," Now _this_ Narumi heard.

"WHAAAT!? NO WAY IN HELL!!" Narumi screamed while running everywhere. Everyone had had the said the same thing in their heads. _'Look, it's the brat dance._' "IF I'M GOING IN WITH THEM, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, KAZUHIKO!!"

"Then it's settled, us four in Room 2013," Ochiai smirked as he handed the key to Iori. "You three to Room 2014" And with that, Ochiai went off walking towards the elevator. Everyone knew it was because of Kiri.

Naughty, naughty Ochiai. Boy, was he smart. And Narumi had been tricked. Narumi just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Ouschin!" Iori ran up to catch up with Ochiai. He whispered in Ochiai's ear, "If you do anything to my Kirity, I will personally kill you," then Iori smiled ^_^ "Okay?" he walked away. It was a bit scary, since he didn't say 'me will kill you.' But Ochiai could shake it off.

Kanako was blushing, thinking about Ochiai in the same room as her. Kiri was walking next to Narumi, who didn't even notice her, and Kiri was wondering why Narumi hadn't been complaining about 'Naru-Naru' in a while. Kei was telling Kenichiro about White Rabbit candies, and Ochiai and Iori had already gone up to the rooms.

"Okay," Ochiai said when everyone got up to the rooms. "Goodnight, Iori, Kei. Good dreams, Kenichiro." Then the four walked into the room, and stood there. Staring at each other. Then Kiri broke the silence and plopped onto the bed.

"I'm tired. You all just go to sleep," She took the left bed near the window. Kanako stood by the left bed next to the bathroom. Ochiai took the right bed across Kiri's. So Narumi was stuck with the bed near the closet, across Kanako.

"Hey! Kazuhiko! I wanted that bed! Give it to me!" Narumi argued.

"Narumi."

"I won't go to sleep until—"

"Shut up."

"Guh… fine," Narumi whined as he unpacked his luggage. "Always bossing me around. Telling me what to do. Narumi do this, Narumi do that. Is it so hard to get..." Narumi turned around to look at Ochiai.

Ochiai was sitting up in bed, watching Kiri sleep. Since Kanako was so quiet, no one really realized she was asleep. But anyway, back to Narumi. He suddenly felt sad again when he thought of Ochiai and Kiri. He didn't know why, but he kept having this feeling like something inside of him broke or something. The he heard Ochiai whisper something while turning off the light..

"Goodnight, Princess."

It was hard for Narumi to go to sleep. Once again, Narumi had that feeling.

**(The next day, dinner at Max's in Manila, **everyone was sleeping in the whole day**;)**

"Uhuhuhuh... suberflangher.." Narumi mumbled with his head down on the table.

"Narumi, didn't you get any sleep?" Ochiai asked, putting a lumpia-shanghai into his mouth.

"Nerfumgetter..."

"Oh yes. Naru-Naru was up all night tossing and turning," Kiri said, eating some pancit.

"Hey, Naru-Naru, try this Halo Halo!" Kei said offering a spoonful if Ube ice cream next to Narumi's mouth.

"Kei! Get that out of my face!" He shouted. Then he looked at Kiri. "I… I'm not hungry right now," he looked down at his plate of noodles.

"What is wrong Narusy?" Iori suddenly looked at Ochiai "How was your night, Ouschin?" Iori whispered with a scary smile on.

"It was fine, thank you," Ochiai looked away.

"Ki… Ki-chan! Try this!" Kanako said, pointing to the Halo Halo. (A/N: My friend made me try Halo Halo once and it was sooo good! It's sweet potato ice cream, with soy-like beans, gelatins, ice, and condensed milk… i think, lol. Delicious!) Kiri took a bite.

"Mm, good," Kiri smiled.

"Ooh! Some girls offered me balut yesterday. Surprisingly... It was good!" Kei smiled. "Ehe, I like everything."

"You sure do, Kei-kun," Kenichiro said, right before his cell phone rang. He answered it, "Hello?" his smiled turned into a look of worry. "Right now? No one else is there? Sigh, okay..."

"What's wrong Seki-kun?" Kei asked.

"I'm… sigh, I'm so sorry… my mother has the flu, and gave it to the rest of my family… I… I have to go back to Tokyo," Kenichiro felt really bad. "S-Sorry!" He left to go back to the hotel.

"Aw, Occhi! How will we do SP without Seki-kun? The show is tomorrow! All the celebrities will be there!" Kei stated with a sad face.

"It couldn't be helped, Kei. It's a family emergency," said Ochiai. Narumi finally talked again.

"Then that only leaves us with… hair, nails, make-up, aroma therapy, and… Aoyama," Narumi said, thinking about what they were going to do.

"Well, we can't do anything about it," Kiri said. "We can't cancel, so we'll do it without him."

"She's right… the WOWOWEE crew called me and we're doing a makeover on the celebrity couple tomorrow. We couldn't cancel now," Ochiai said while looking at his phone.

"OOH!" Iori was finally his usual self again. "Who is it, Ouschin?"

"We don't know quite yet. We'll find out tomorrow."

"How can we makeover a celebrity—" Narumi stopped suddenly, thinking. "Kazuhiko, did you say celebrity _COUPLE_?"

"Yeah, celeb couple…" Everyone stared in awe. "Wha— Did I not mention this??"

"Not until now!" exclaimed Narumi.

"We'll be doing a guy _and_ girl.." said Kiri. Everyone was bickering about it. Finally, Ochiai broke it up.

"Okay okay, everyone, enough. Let's all go back to the hotel now. Get some good rest because we've got a big day ahead of us," Ochiai said as he left to go pay the bill. Everyone walked out of the restaurant. Kiri and Narumi were the last to leave. Something inside of Narumi hurt like crazy, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, without thinking, he grabbed Kiri and pulled her behind the restaurants alley.

"M-MUSSY HEAD!" he pulled Kiri closer to him. Kiri was surprised, and she was also wondering what was about to happen next. Narumi closed his eyes.

Little did they know, Ochiai was watching them.

**A/N: **Hello there! Well, I was thinking about how I was supposed to get rid of Kenichiro, but I didn't know how. He doesn't talk much, so he was useless in my story since everyone else can't _stop_ talking, lol. Oh wells, thank you for your enjoyment! Would it be so much as to ask for 5 more reviews?

**AZA AZA FIGHTING!**

Coolies! Take a lookey here~

Panda: 'n_n'

Vampire: :F

Upside down guy with unicorn horn: ;


	6. Chapter 6: Have you lost it?

**A/N: Oh my goodness! This is so difficult! One reader says they want cliff-hangers, & another says they hate them. Erm, but that's okay I only want to satisfy readers.**

_Narumi closed his eyes..._

_Little did they know...Ochiai was watching them._

Ochiai was in state of shock. Then something unexpected

Kiri felt something being shoved into her hands, thought she _did_ expect something more.

"...Eh? What is this, Naru-naru?"

"J-Just take it!" Narumi felt a blush creep upon his face as he looked down at his feet to hide it. "Can't you just do anything without leaving a dxxn comment?" He looked up to see Kiri opening the box. Then she started laughing. Narumi was so embarrassed.

"W-Wha.."

"Puhuh...first a Rabbit Beer, now a flower? Naru-naru?" She looked up at him, laughing.

"What the-- FINE! JUST GIVE IT BACK!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT TO--"

"Would it bad to ask why Naru-naru gave this to me?" Kiri said as Narumi was so red, you'd mistaken him for Spiderman (O.O)

(A/N: Spidey powers! Kya kya!;)

"W-w-w-..." Narumi stuttered.

"Why not Kanako?"

"W...HEY! I-I..I FOUND IT ON THE GROUND AND THOUGHT I'D GIVE IT TO YOU!! WHY!?" _'Excuse me?'_

"...Pardon?" Kiri threw the orchid on the ground. She took it the wrong way.

"I-I said..." Narumi had no idea where this is going or what was about to happen.

"You think...that I am so low, I take dirt from the streets and call it dinner?" Kiri was angry as Narumi still didn't know what he just did. "HUH? Is that what you think!?" Kiri had never raised her voice like this before. And Narumi...he's so stupid. He doesn't even know what to do. "Don't think of me as that dumb, genius-san. You don't have to _remind_ me that I don't have a mansion like you. I have a home to go to, I have food on the table. So don't you ever treat to me as some kind of underling or slave," ... "because 'news flash,' Narumi, this is the real world." Before Kiri could say anything else...

"That's enough," Ochiai said. "Koshiba-san, please go back with the others." Kiri was about to argue, but..what could she say? She was deeply offended by what Narumi. So she went to catch up with Kanako.

Meanwhile...

Ochiai then turned to see Narumi's confused face.

"Narumi..."

"I...I know, I know! I'll say something without finishing my sentence and then you'll get impatient and say--"

"Shut up."

Narumi starting heating up.

"Narumi, don't go off the subject here! You hurt Koshiba-san's feelings!" Narumi looked down...again.

"I...I know"

"Know you're limit, Narumi. That was a really unfortunate pairing of words."

"I know"

"You should've apologized to her right away! Instead of standing their like an idiot!"

"I know"

"What will everyone think when we enter the hotel room? How will the S.P. Session turn out tomorrow when two of our members, doing the same job, are in a disagreement? You have to fix this!"

"I know"

"WHAT!? Is that all you can say!? 'I KNOW' !?"

"Kazuhiko..."

"What! Are you gonna--"

"Shut up" Ochiai got even more angry when Narumi tried to turn the tables on him, thinking that Narumi thought this was a joke.

"Narumi! This isn't funny! If you hurt Koshiba-san again--"

"Kazuhiko!" Narumi looked up at Ochiai. He was angrier than ever. "You think...that just because you like her...it means you're the only one who cares about her?" This took Ochiai by surprise.

"W...What? What...are you trying to say? What in the heck are you talking about?"

"...her" Narumi mumbled.

"Wha?"

"...s her..."

"...?"

"You're...YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES HER!!" Narumi shouted as loud as he could.

Silence.

"You...what did you just say?" Ochiai was just as confused as Narumi, who couldn't believe what he had said either.

"I-I...I don't know...w-what..._did_ I say...?" Did Narumi just do something he'd regret? But before Narumi could straighten out his thoughts, Ochiai started walking off towards the hotel.

"H-Hey! Kazuhiko! Where do you think you're going!?"

"Narumi..." Ochiai said, without looking back.

"...?" _'What is it?'_ Narumi thought.

"I...am going to win."

"W...wha?"

"This...means, war" Ochiai just kept walking on while Narumi still stood there, questioned.

And those were the three words that Narumi had to listen to.

**At the hotel...**

"Why...is there...Did something happen Kirity?" Iori said, hugging her.

"Get away from me, Minamoto" Kiri pushed him away, walking towards their room. "Just get some sleep so you can go back to acting like you don't know me."

Then Kei brought Iori back to the room, eating a candy bar. Iori was crying while mumbling something like 'Why is my Kirity mad at me?' or whatever. But who cares about him. (A/N: I am mad at him right now because of what happened in Chapter 38)

Then Kanako closed the door. Kiri walked right to her bed.

"Uhm...ergh...Ki...Ki-chan? Uhm...d-did something h-happen? Did Iori-kun bother you?" Kanako was so frightened of Kiri's look right now.

"..it's not Iori..." Kiri said quietly, looking out the window.

"H-huh?"

"...Nothing."

"Ki-chan, please...t-tell me. P-please."

"...Kanako..."

"...?" Kanako wondered, nervously.

"...I'll tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Th-that's...horrible, Ki-chan..."

"..." Kiri had nothing else to say. Just then, the door opened. Ochiai walked in first. Then, a minute later, Narumi came into the room, with a sad look on face once again.

"Goodnight, ladies." Ochiai said before going to bed.

_'Why must everyone be mad at me?'_ Narumi thought, glancing at Ochiai. Ochiai saw him and glared. He then turned away, staring at Kiri, who fell asleep. Kanako also fell asleep while blushing after Ochiai said 'Goodnight, ladies.'

But before Ochiai could say his line again, Narumi sped up before Ochiai had the chance to. Narumi took a look at Kiri.

"Goodnight, princess" Narumi said it loud enough for Ochiai to hear. Ochiai quickly looked at him.

Narumi glared at him. Ochiai was fake-sleeping, thinking about how he was gonna win over Kiri's heart. Meanwhile, Narumi was also fake-sleeping, trying to brainstorm an idea that says. 'I'm sorry."

**A/N: Are you happy yet? Erm, I know it's not much of a cliff-hanger this time, but I **_**was**_** going to stop this chapter at 'YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIKES HER!' but it was too short. Haha, I fell off my chair when I read Chapter 38 on onemanga, HAHAHA Ochiai had a poop scribble!! 5 more reviews, please!!**


	7. Chapter 7: We're All Going Insane

**A/N: Goodness, I'm so sorry for the late update !! But thank you ! So many reviews overnight !**

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!! IT'S 6 A.M. !!" Kiri, Kanako, and Narumi woke up to the shouting of Ochiai's voice. "WE HAVE TO BE AT THE WOWOWEE STUDIO AT 9!! Okay, Aoyama-san: shower first; Koshiba-san: sink first; Narumi..." He remembered what happened last night. "...pick out your clothes first." Kanako blushed. Ochiai was all ready.

Narumi looked at Ochiai with a grumpy face on. Narumi didn't remember anything yet. Right now, he was just cranky.

"Yeah, yeah.." Narumi moved slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, next! Koshiba-san: shower; Narumi: sink; Aoyama-san: clothes!"

Narumi went into the bathroom. But before Kiri walked in, she realized what Ochiai had just said. 'Koshiba: bath, Narumi: sink.'

"Hey, Ochiai-senpai" Kiri said as Ochiai jumped and blushed. Narumi looked angry as he grabbed the bar of facial soap. "How am I supposed to take a bath with Naru-naru washing his face and brushing his teeth?"

Then, Narumi suddenly realized that same thing. He was sure awake now. He turned so red, even Kiri noticed.

"Well..?" Kiri said.

"Oh, uh, Koshiba-san..There's a door for the shower." He was nervous about this, too, but he was in a hurry for some reason.

And Kiri went inside to check.

"Oh," Kiri said, remaining indifferently. "I guess you're right." She walked in with all of her things ready.

Ten mintues later...

As Narumi was brushing his teeth, he saw Kiri's hand grabbing her towel.

"N..Naru-naru, can you please get out for a moment?"

"Yo! Ayot hinishet!" Narumi murmured with his toothbrush in his mouth, looking at himself in the mirror. He meant 'No! I'm not finished yet!' He heard a 'hmph!' Then he saw something move at the corner of his eye. Kiri came out of the bathtub with her clothes on. _'Hm, boring.' _He blushed. '_And...how do I apologize? Is she still mad?'_ Kiri slammed the door when she walked out. _'Yup.'_ He thought, rinsing with mouth wash.

"Okay! Koshiba-san: clothes; Aoyama-san: sink; Narumi: bath!" Ochiai was getting on everyone's nerves, but it was for a good purpose anyway.

"How can I shower with Aoyama at the sink!?" Kanako blushed when she heard Narumi.

"The same way Koshiba-san took a bath with you in it," Ochiai smirked then looked at Kiri.

"I'll go change." Kiri said.

"I...I-I will go brush my teeth!" Kanako stuttered, nervously.

"W-wait! Aoyama! L-L...Let me get into the bath tub first..." Narumi looked down as he went in.

Kanako was busy worrying out of her mind, and Kiri went to go pick out her clothes. '_Hm. How did Kanako change with Ochiai-senpai in the room?'_ Kiri thought when she brought out a baseball cap that said 'BP,' an Invader Zim t-shirt, long pants, and a jacket to wrap around her waist during the session. _'Hm. The nub can't even say 'sorry'.'_ But back to the Ochiai problem. Ochiai was smiling in delight as he watched Kiri pick out her clothes. He suddenly lost it when Kiri turned around.

"Ochiai-senpai"

"Yes, Koshiba Kouhai-san?"

"Can you please leave?"

"H-huh?"

"It's so I change"

"O-oh" Ochiai was so relieved it was nothing personal. "Yes Koshiba Kouhai-san" But he decided to take advantage of this oppurtunity while no one else was in the room whatsoever because it was '_completely, absolutely, for-sure EMPTY'_ Ochiai thought as he looked at the closed bathroom door. Right when he passed Kiri, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. The he kissed the top of her head. Kiri was taken by surprise and her eyes were literally the size of the moon (A/N: cuz it's nine in the afternooon!!;) Then without even looking at her, he continued on walking towards the front door.

"Tell me when your done, Princess." Though no one could see, he was smiling. A smile that went from one side of his face to the other. Kiri was still in shock. She was paralyzed like a deer in headlights for like, 3 minutes. _'Hug. Kiss. Princess?'_ Kiri thought...densely. _'What in the name of heck is going on in this country?'_ But since she is the way she is, she just thought of it as nothing and decided to deal with it later.

Outside...

When Ochiai got outside, he saw Kei chewing on bubble gum and Iori with mixed expressions. First, Iori smiled.

"Ouschin?" Then he crossed his arms and put an angry 'what-did-you-do-to-my-kirity' face on.

"What did Ouschin do to my Kirity!?" Iori yelled, deafening Ochiai, who's smile turned into an indifferent face, just like Kiri's.

"Nothing, Iori" Ochiai stated, walking away. He started smiling again. "Nothing yet, that is."

Meanwhile, In the Bathroom...

_Shhhhhh..._was the only sound that was heard coming from the shower in the bathroom shared by Narumi and Kanako. Kanako was scared the whole freaking time whilst Narumi forgot she was there for a second.

"Now I'm heels over head! I'm hanging upside-down! Thinking how you left me for dead, CALFORNIA BOUND!!" Narumi was singing. In front of Kanako. So shame...but Kanako was actually more embarrassed than Narumi at the moment. "I got a first class ticket and a night all alone--!" To make sure Narumi was still aware that he had company in the same room, Kanako cleared her throat.

"Ahem, erm..." Narumi was so shocked when he remembered Kanako was still brushing her teeth. He had heard her through the door.

"OH!...S-sorry, Aoyama..." Now he felt like Kenichiro.

"I-it's o-okay, N-Narumi-senpai..." She said as she continued brushing her teeth. Well, since Narumi was in here alone with Kanako, he decided to get a better point of view.

"H-hey, Aoyama"

This startled Kanako. She blushed.

"Y-y-y-es?...Narumi-senpai...?"

"Wh...what makes...Koshiba...happy?" he was blushing, relieved that Kanako couldn't see. "J-Just!...wondering..."

"E-eh?..I-I-I g-gues...food? s-sleep?" Kanako muttered. This was useless.

"Not like that. What makes her smile? Anything you can, like...buy?"

"Eh? N-no. Narumi-senpai...Ki-chan..." Kanako continued. "...is very optimistic. She likes the things you can't buy. An apology that's sincere." She smiled, while washing her face. _'Yeah, when she isn't even sincere herself.'_ Narumi thought.

"For instance?..."

"F-for instance, she likes..people with warm-hearts." Kanako said calmly. But the next thing she said really hit Narumi. "People who can find beauty within themselves rather than the outside."

"WHAT!? Then why does she cut hair?" Narumi was over-reacting...a little.

"Sh-she just likes it...I-I g-gues..." Kanako said. She was nervous again. "I-I'm done, Narumi-senpai. A-are you finished yet?"

"Yeah, Aoyama. You can leave first." Narumi told her as he turned off the shower knobs.

"O-o-okay, Narumi-senpai.." she said as she left and closed the door.

"Thanks for your help, Aoyama." Narumi said to himself, smiling.

But as for Kanako, she was just full of thoughts running through her head, to her mind, to her senseless ideas... _'What is happening to you, Kanako?? Get youreself together!!'_ Kanako thought, standing in front of her bed, not realizing Kiri facing the the window, sleeping. _'What are you getting so nervous for? It was just Narumi-senpai!! It's...not like I was talking to Kazuhiko-senpai...'_ But Kanako just felt so...different. For how many minutes she just stood there. Thinking. Wondering. Until...she took a guess? _'It...it c-cant be...'_ Did she suddenly start to have feelings for Narumi!?

Then she looked at Kiri, saying...

"Oh my goodness. Ki-chan what will I--"

Then she heard the sound of Narumi coming out of the bathroom. She turned her head towards the ground, sat on her bed, and faced Kiri's side.

"Hey, Aoyama. Wake up Mussy Head so we can go."

"Y-y-y-yes!! I-I-I W-WILL DO THAT R-RIGHT AWAY, NARUMI SAMA--SENPAI!!" Kanako said, ever so hesitantly, still in Kiri's direction. Not looking at Narumi. _'Oh, the shame! 'Sama!?' Kiri, help!!'_

While Narumi walked out of the door thinking. Finally, he thought of an idea of how he would apologize to Kiri. While Kanako woke up Kiri, she thought otherwise.

**A/N: Ohmygod, finally! Lols, jk jk...5 more reviews please ! Btw, I don't own the song. Boys Like Girls does(:**


	8. Chapter 8: SP & WOWOWEE

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, but I got lazy, lols. I'm kind of a sad mood so yeah.**

Question for **Rie Mizuki: **It happens in the next few chapters of BP!? I thought she ends up with Seki!? Oh, but please no spoilers!

Question for **EVERYONE:** What are 'hits'? I checked them on STATS and I have no clue what they are, but apparently I got 582 of them. …Is that bad?

**Thank you!**

"Okay, everyone. Thank goodness all of you woke up on time. But Narumi…" Ochiai scolded as he looked at Narumi who had just come out of the room. "It's 7:34! You're four minutes late! Where's Koshiba-san and Aoyama-san?"

"HM? They're coming now." Narumi said angrily. Kiri and Kanako walked out of the room. Kiri was wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Kanako was blushing like mad with thoughts you wouldn't even know came from Kanako! _'Look! Kazuhiko-senpai is here! I should be happy!...but, he likes Ki-chan…'_ Kanako looked sad. The only one who noticed was Kei.

"Eh? What's wrong, Aoyama-san?" He looked up at her, eating Choco Poofs. This startled Kanako.

"A-A-AH, N-N-NOTHING!! N-NOTHING IS WR-WRONG RIGHT NOW, K-K-KEI-SENPAI!! EVERYTHING IS F-FINE!!" she shouted. Smooth. But Kei didn't really recognize it.

"Hm, okay." Kei said as he walked away to go bother Narumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(getting into the limousine)

"OOH, LIMO!" Kei shouted.

"Yeah, well. Me is used to it already." Iori gloated, but no one really listened (or cared) about him or what he said.

"EH, my dad's got plenty" Narumi mumbled as he walked in. Though it was true (-…-). Then, Narumi glanced at Ochiai, who was smirking as he got in.

The seating was very unusual. The right side was IORI-KANAKO-NARUMI and the right side was OCHIAI-KIRI-KEI. _'Damn that bastard. He's too smart.'_ Narumi thought. But he was right. Ochiai was sneaky.

"Good morning, Koshiba Kouhai-san," Ochiai greeted Kiri as he smiled at her. Kiri just looked at him indifferently.

"Good morning, Ochiai-senpai" Kiri said, in a monotone voice. Ochiai smiled and began to have thoughts.

Across from them…

_**To Do List**_

_Number one: Kill Ouschin._

_Number two: Put Ouschin in girls' clothes._

_Number three: Figure out where to bury him in which perfume__._

Iori wrote on his wrist, then covering it with his long sleeve. Though he didn't know that Narumi had saw what he wrote. _'Weirdo.' _Narumi thought. But back to reality. As Narumi was staring at Ochiai smiling at Kiri, he was getting so jealous. But Kanako on the other hand…

She was staring at Narumi. Looking at every single thing about him. Wondering why this person sitting to the right of her had been making her so flustered ever since this morning. _'Kanako, you are getting a little over your head here.'_ She thought to herself.

(The gang arrived at the WOWOWEE Studio at 8:06 A.M. but that's not important, is it?)

Now it was 8:55. (Told you it wasn't important.)

"Okay, Pi Es. Like I said earlier, salamat (thank you) for coming, ah?" Wowow-Willie said to them.

A/N: Wowow-Willie was the host of the show. Also, I will be putting parenthesis, or (), for translations.

"You speak English?" Wowow-Willie asked, Iori, whom he thought was the leader of the group.

"Opo. (Yes)" Iori said. Show off.

"Yes, sir." Ochiai said. He gave Iori a 'let-me-do-all-the-talking' face. "And, sir. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but we are the Scissors Project, not Pi Es."

"Ay, talaga? Oh, pansensiya ka. Pasensiya ka. (Oh, really? I'm sorry. I'm sorry.)" Willie said, forgetting they do not speak Tagalog –Filipino dialect- , again. "Okay, S.P. you will be going on live in 5 minutes. Your time on the show will be half an hour. I will announce the couple you will be working on when you guys are on live. But to let you know in advance, they are professional actors so please, try not to make any mistakes. Sige?"

"Siyempre po." Iori answered.

"Ah, looks like I can speak to you." Willie laughed and then he walked away.

" " "Show off." " " Ochiai, Kei, and Narumi said altogether. Iori just ignored them.

"Oh, unbelievable!"

"Okay, guys. Try your hardest not to mess up. Remember that we don't have Seki to calm down our nerves this time." Ochiai said, then he looked at Narumi. "DON'T screw up, Narumi. From now to 9:30, FORGET what happened." Ochiai told him. Everyone had a confused face, but they were too nervous to care about that right now. He started mumbling. "But _only_ till 9:30." And who was the only one who had heard this, once again? Kei.

"Hm? Wassat? What happened with you and Naru-naru, Occhi?" Kei asked with more Tamarind in his mouth than in his hand.

"Sigh…nothing, Kei. Nothing." Ochiai said, looking at the audience. _'Why is everybody saying 'Nothing' lately?'_ Kei wondered. Kiri wasn't all that nervous, she was just tired, wondering why everyone was making such a big fuss. Kanako must have been nervous for her, because a crewmember had to get her a brown paper bag to breathe into.

Meanwhile, Narumi was thinking about what had to do. Then, once again, the WOWOWEE theme music went on and everybody was dancing.

"OKAY! S.P.! You're on, in tutlo…dalawa….isa! (three…two…one!)" a crewmember said.

"Okay, everybody. We are proud to announce that we have a few special guests today." Willie introduced. "They came here all the way from Tokyo, Japan. They are…the S.P.!!" The whole audience was clapping and cheering. Even a Filipino/Japanese family waved their sign that said 'JAPAN!' Ochiai, Narumi, Kei, Kiri, and Iori walked onto the stage. Kanako had a front-row seat.

"Ah, I see there's only one girl. You guys all fight for her?" Willie laughed. Kei and Iori laughed as they looked at Ochiai, who was blushing and turning red. And Narumi was crossing his hands, getting more and more impatient by the second.

"Okay, okay. Let's start with your names." They each walked up in order.

"Konichiwa. Watakushi-wa Ochiai Kazuhiko, desu. Hello, Philippine islands! My name is Kazuhiko!"

"Wassup, Philippines! I am Minami Kei!"

"Hi I'm Narumi Shougo. My family owns a famous—"

-grabbing the mic from Narumi-

"Hello hello, my lovely ladies of the P.I. !! Your Iori Minamoto is here to—"

-grabbing the mic from Iori-

"Konichiwa. Koshiba Kiri." She nodded, nonchalantly. She handed the microphone back to Willie.

The whole crowd was laughing at their playfulness. Girls were shouting for all four guys. 'ANG CUTE MO TALAGA!' (You're so cute!) Though Narumi was mad at Iori, he could not take the fact that he was in a conflict between Ochiai, his best friend, and Kiri, the Puffy Head, any longer.

"And as for the mystery guest actor and actress…" Willie said, as he pointed to two people entered the stage. The audience went crazy. "…KIM CHIU!! AND GERALD ANDERSON!!"

A very skinny girl with deep dimples and long black, straight hair that went down to her elbow walked in and shook all of there hands. She looked as if she was half Filipino, half Chinese, in which she was. Also, she was 18. (A/N: I love your brother, JP!)

Next, a fair-skinned boy about 19, who seemed half Filipino and half Caucasian made his way to meet them. He had hair dark, jet-black hair that was side-combed to the right, part of it slantly spiked, the back being all the way down to the bottom of his neck. (A/N: I love you!)

"Okay, S.P. Your challenge is to make them look like a completely different person! Your time limit is extended this time –being you have two challenges—is 20 minutes. Do your be—"

Suddenly, Narumi did something unexpected. He grabbed the microphone from Willie.

"I'M SORRY!!"

**A/N: Oh my, you people are reviewing like crazy! I need more time! Uhm… 7 reviews, pretty please with strawberries? Also, I will not spell check this chapter because I'm in a hurry.**

**Also peoples, don't forget about my questions! No spoilers, please! (My faint heart depends on onemanga/mangafox)**

**Arigato x3**


	9. Chapter 9: On Live TV?

A/N: Whew…you guys took, like 3 days

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa. Whew…you guys took, like 3 days ! But it was a nice break (: Also, I apologize for last chapter during the limo thingy part. Kiri-dem was on the left, whereas Naru-dem was on the right. Thank you**

_Suddenly, Narumi did something unexpected. He grabbed the microphone from Willie._

"_I'M SORRY!!"_

Narumi turned to Ochiai first. Ochiai was so in shock right now. Actually, the whole audience was in shock also. They were wondering if this was all an act. Even Willie was too startled to grab the mic back.

"Kazuhiko…I know we have been friends for a long time," Narumi said with guilt. "But I can't help it. When I'm mad, I get mad. When I'm down, I show it. And I know what I said upset you, and I'm sorry." First, Ochiai had that 'WHAT-THE—' face on, but it soon turned into a grin. And then he nodded his head in approval to accept Narumi's apology. Next was the hard part. Kiri. Narumi turned to her.

"Yo, Puff--Koshiba…" Narumi told Kiri, looking directly at her. "I'm sorry. But what you got mad at was a lie. I didn't find it on the ground, I bought it. And sorry you took it the wrong way when I lied to you. But it was for a good reason." Narumi was relieved, even though he knew he couldn't expect an enthusiastic answer back. Then suddenly…Kiri grabbed the mic from Narumi??

"…Naru-naru."

Narumi was so embarrassed right now. But the next thing said would change everything.

"Who said anything about me being mad? All I did was relieve what I felt like saying, then I got tired, so I decided to stop and forget about it."

**(O.O)**

"Wh-wh-what the!! Why you--!! GRAAH!"

"Didn't your mama ever tell you never to go to sleep angry at someone?"

"What the—BUT THIS MORNING YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR!"

"Well, Naru-naru, it's a little thing called 'accident.' Didn't you hear me say 'sorry'?"

"WHY YOU—GRAH! NO!!"

"Hey Naru-naru"

"Hey Narumi"

Ochiai and Kiri spoke at the same time. The went up real close to him and then….BANGK! They conked him on the head as Kiri and Ochiai yelled out the same thing. In English. (A/N: Hey, they go to a private school, don't they??)

"ON LIVE TELEVISION!?"

Kei and Iori bursted out laughing, along with Willie and the rest of the world watching. Except Kanako, she was too busy blushing of embarrassment. Things got out of hand for about two minutes. Even Kim and Gerald were laughing. Until finally, Willie broke it up.

"Okay, okay. Sige. Let's- let's get back to this session."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Could this get any more embarrassing?'_ Narumi was so much in grief he couldn't pay any attention to what he was doing when he was doing both participants' hair. Kiri was smiling at Narumi on the sidelines, in thought about what Narumi had said to her a few minutes ago after everyone seemed to have calmed down. '_No way, Mussy Head! After all the pain you've cost me, I don't want you're help! Graahh!'_ She laughed it off.

"Okay, count down!" Willie shouted. The audience agreed, as they watched the backs of the two famous actors.

"10!...9!...8!..."

"Narumi! Are you finished with Miss Chiu-san yet?" Ochiai asked.

"Yeah, hurry! And take the other guy as well!"

"3!...2!!...ONE!!" The audience was tipping forward, almost falling off their seats. They turned Kim around first. The eyes widened in amazement and admiration. Her nails…Waikiki's beach. Her aura…lavender and chamomile. Everyone in the audience could smell her. They even did a close-up on her nails. Her make-up…lightly padded beige eye shadow, black mascara, shiny charcoal eyeliner, rosy blush, and to top it all off, sparkling pink lip stick with strawberry gloss. But her hair…

"Whoa! It looks gorgeous!"

"She's beautiful!"

"Kya! Pa-Cute! She _does_ look like a new person!"

"Kim, you are cuter than ever!"

Kim Chiu walked in front of the mirror. She just stood there, smiling. Kim started crying, and she went to go thank the S.P.

"Oh my gosh! Salamat, ah, for making me so pa-cute! Or is it…kawaii?" Kim said, wiping a tear from her eye. Ochiai nodded. "Sniffle, now, let's see Gerald" She said right after hugging Narumi. Narumi was so grossed out. _'Ugh! Gross! Girl!'_

"Kazuhiko! Cue Anderson!" Narumi shouted as he let Ochiai turn Gerald's chair. He stood up.

"Well? Everybody, is it nice" Gerald asked into the mic as everyone gazed in awe. Especially the girls. His scent was Dolce and Gabbana Men cologne (the one you smell at Hollister). And his hair…the bangs of it were practically kissing his long, dark eyelashes. But still, it looked…

"OH MY GOD, TALAGA! SO PA-CUTE!"

"PRETTY BOY PRETTY BOY!"

"SO VERY HANDSOME!"

"GERALD! SO HOT! I LOVE YOU!"

Gerald laughed, then he turned to Kim.

"Well? Do you like it, Kim?" He said, walking over to Kim, who was smiling just as he.

"I like it." Kim laughed, and Gerald put on a big grin. Then he hugged her as Kim was crying again.

"Aaww…" The audience cooed.

"I guess Kei put a love wish on her nails." Ochiai smiled, talking to himself.

Dude, Kim & Gerald, or should I say _Kimerald_ are like, the Philippines sweetheart-couple, or something. (A/N: Aside from BeaJohnlloyd and ToniSam)

The coupled went over to hug and thank them, the S.P., walking off the WOWOWEE stage.

But as for Iori…he noticed something strange the minute those two stood next to each other on stage. Gerald's hair was parted in the middle. Lightly combed to make it as smooth as an ice with a little Paul Mitchell for shininess. And Kim's hair looked so messy, yet so neat and placed. All soft and sturdy-like. '_Hm. This is indeed strange. Was Narusy thinking of--?'_

"Iori!" Iori heard his name being called out by Ochiai. "We have to go now! Our time's up, it's 9:30!" Iori ran after them.

"9…9:30?" Narumi asked Ochiai who just looked at him.

"It's okay, Narumi." Ochiai chuckled. Then Kiri joined in.

"Yes, Narumi. We forgive you." Kiri said as she and Ochiai burst into giggles once again.

"HEY—YOU GUYS!!" Narumi was back to his usual self. Kanako was feeling like her usual self again also. She was walking behind Kiri and Ochiai, blushing. _'I always knew you were the one, Kazuhiko-senpai. How could I have doubted you. Even if you do like Ki-chan, I will wait for you. Forever. My first, my only. Love.'_ She smiled to herself, her face was all red as a beet and she was staring at her feet. Then Iori's panting and shouting interrupted everyone.

"H..hey, Na…Narusy…"

"Hm? What is it Iori?" Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"Did…Wh…When you…" Iori was finally starting to catch his breath. "W-when you cut Kimberly's h-hair…"

"…Yeeeaahh?? Oh for crying out loud, WHAT IS IT!?"

"Na-Narusy…why…did Kimberly's hair…l-look a lot like Kirity's?"

At this point, everyone stopped walking in the parking lot and looked at Iori, who seemed right. Narumi turned red.

"Also…Na-rusy…Why was Gerasy's hair…s-styled like Ouschin's?"

Everyone was now staring at Narumi, waiting for an answer as Narumi stuttered.

"I-I-I-I-I WA-WASN'T THINKING PR-PROPERLY!! WH-WHAT WITH HAVING TO BE TORTURED ON LIVE T.V.!! DO YOU KNOW THAT WHEN WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON WEDNESDAY THE STUPID-UGLY FAN CLUB WILL BE TELLING ME THAT THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL SAW IT AND--AUGH!!"

"It's your own fault." Kiri and Ochiai said, once again, unanimously. Ochiai had that evil-sweet smile and Kiri's face was yet indifferent.

"So…" said a familiar voice. Naru-naru was thinking of me as he cut Chiu-san's hair…puhuh…" Kiri teased as she tried to block out Narumi, who was ranting on about something like 'DON'T LAUGH, MUSSY HEAD!' but whatever. Meanwhile, Ochiai's inside was raging with jealousy. _'Stupid Narumi. Can't he just go out with Aoyama-san??'_ So that guy was out of it for a while. Narumi was yelling at Iori in the limo. Kiri was trying to fall asleep. Kanako was blushing as she thought of her favorite senpai. But Kei—munching on chocolate covered cherries—just had/loved to make things worse…

"Hey guys…Since Seki-kun left, will the hotel room order change now that our ratio is three guys to two girls?"

Everyone looked at Ochiai.

Ochiai: sweat drop…

**A/N: I WANT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!**

…**AHAHA, DID I SCARE YOU? LOLS, THAT WAS FUN. AHA, I COULDN'T GET OVER THAT BUT NEVER ****YOU**** MIND (: 5 more reviews, please ! **Arigato Gozaimasu


	10. Chapter 10: Smiling Stars

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! Well, it was quite a while. I'm sorry if it tended to become boring. But anyway, I will try my best to spice up this chapter, aha!**

**Also, I once again apologize for the error in chapter 9. The ratio was actually 2:4 (two girls to four guys). Read on, fanfic- lovers. Read on.**

"_Hey guys…Since Seki-kun left, will the hotel room order change now that our ratio is __four__ guys to two girls?"_

_Everyone looked at Ochiai._

_Ochiai: (sweat drop)…_

"Well??" Narumi curiously asked.

"Uhm, Na-Narumi..." Ochiai hesitated. He didn't want to make it seem obvious to Kiri that he had feelings for her. But neither did he want Narumi to be in that room, since he knows that Narumi also likes her. '_Why in the world am I always the one stuck with these kind of questions.'_he thought. _'But honestly, it's not like Narumi would just volunteer to sleep in the same room as--'_

"I'll stay." Narumi said. Everyone was stunned. Narumi? Volunteering? Kiri? But the one most surprised was Ochiai.

"Na..Naru...W-what did you say?"

"I said, I'll stay with the girls." Narumi said, almost as bluntly as Kiri. But on the other hand, Ochiai was still mad.

"N..No! Narumi! I said, I will!"

"WHAT? SAID WHEN!? I SAID I WILL!"

"No!"

Not another fight between those two. Finally, someone broke it up.

"Naru-naru. Ochiai-senpai." Kiri said, getting annoyed from all the noise. "Iori can stay with us. You two can stay with Kei-senpai." Kei smiled as Ochiai and Narumi were neck-at-neck, looking at Kiri. Their faces read 'WHY KIRI!?' Iori got so happy.

"Hoo-ray!" Iori said, hugging Kiri. "Me! Me will definately stay with Kirity and Canary tonight! Oh happiness!"

Ochiai almost blew his head off. _'This is almost three guys to the three girls!'_ Narumi thought.

"B-but! Iori! I-I-I will..Not mess up my bed sheets! Besides, it's a hassle to move out my luggage and other stuff!"

"Y-yeah!" Narumi cried. "Me too!"

"Why can't you two stay by yourselves?" Ochiai pleaded.

"Whaaaat?" Kei said while looking at Narumi. He dropped his Strawberry Pocky. "It's weird Naru-naru." He then turned to Ochiai. "Occhi! Please! C'mon, the guy's practically begging!" He pointed at Iori, who was paying attention anymore. He was hugging and patting Kiri on the head while spraying Kanako with some kind of sweet pea perfume. Ochiai thought, and thought...and thought. Finally, he gave in. '_Well...since Koshiba-san mentioned for Iori.'_

"Okay, Narumi and I move out today." He said, climbing out of the limo. Narumi looked up at him.

"What!? Kazuhiko, why are you deciding for me!?"

"Goodness, Narumi. You really have to make a big deal before deciding on something, don't you? I'm just making it easier for the both of us. Koshiba Kouhai-san wanted Iori anyway." Ochiai turned around to look at Narumi. Narumi finally realized it.

"Okay...I guess so, then. Iori, you're with Aoyama and Mussy Head." Kiri yawned as Kanako was blushing. Now this made Iori even more happy.

"YAAAY! ME IS EVEN MORE GLAD! HOORAY NARUSY! OUSCHIN!" The three went to go up to the room.

Narumi and Ochiai looked at each other with a gloomed look on their faces. Kei was really confused.

"What's wrong, Occhi? Naru-naru?" Neither Ochiai nor Narumi looked at Kei. Kei guessed it. "You both like Kiri-chan?" Ochiai and Narumi both looked at Kei, with blushes creeping up both their faces, which were staring at Kei and his potato chips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that day, about 9 P.M.)

_'Hm. So Kei truly knew Kazuhiko and I...' _Narumi thought. _'Do I really like this girl?'_ He was on the roof, drinking Arizona Green Tea. Narumi was in deep-thought-mode. Then, he brainstormed something.

(-flashback-)

"I...am going to win."

"W...wha?"

"This...means, war" Ochiai just kept walking on while Narumi still stood there, questioned.

And those were the three words that Narumi had to listen to.

Narumi didn't want to go back to the room with Ochiai so he decided to go elsewhere. He took the stairs all the way up to the roof, level 25.

_'Am I even allowed here?' _He then looked up at the sky. '_The stars. They're beatiful. Shiny, like...that girl's eyes when she accepted that stupid Rabbit Beer,' _Narumi silently laughed at himself. Then he looked at his arm, wondering why the only time it broke out was when he was next to Kanako.

(-end flashback-)

"That's it!" He exclaimed, running down ten sets of staircases, to level 20. Then he started panting. "Am I stupid...it's a hotel! Their are elevators!" Narumi was exhausted, but then he ran passed his new room, 2014, and bust-opened the door of room 2013.

"MUSSY HEAD!"

Kiri was just about to get to bed. Kanako was already sleeping, since she sleeps at an early 8:00 P.M. Iori was talking his sleep. "No! Naru...see...Ouschin! Kirity and I are going on that ride next! Die die die!...Thank you!"

Kiri and Narumi just looked at him. _'What the #.'_ Narumi said...in his own mind. Then Kiri looked at Narumi.

"What is it, Naru-naru?" Narumi got back to earth again.

"Oh-oh yeah! Puffy Head! Come!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Where are we going, Naru-naru?"

"Just come! I have something to show you!"

"Well What is it?" Kiri asked. When they reached the elevator, Narumi turned to her and smiled.

"You'll see." He said as he clicked on the 24th floor button. Then he ran out, pulling Kiri with him. First he grabbed her wrist when running up the first staircase. The when they reached the second staircase, he slid his hand down from her wrist to the palm of her hand, placing his hand into her hers. She felt a tingle run through her but she ignored it.

"Okay! We're here." Narumi said, turning the knob of the roof door. When he opened it, Kiri had laid her eyes on what seemed like the most beautiful blanket of shining white pearls she had ever seen. There were a lot of stars at night in Manila, I guess. (A/N: I truly don't know xD )

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Narumi said, glancing at Kiri.

"...Yeah..." Kiri looked at him and smiled. "Score 1 for Naru-naru." It was too beautiful a moment to ruin it by getting mad for something so minor as 'Naru-naru.' So he laughed.

"Can I take it that Mussy Head likes it?"

"Yes. It makes me smile."

"Yeah...and it reminds me...of a time..." Narumi's face softened. It took Kiri by surprised.

"Well? Will you be telling me, Naru-naru-senpai?" Kiri looked at him. A grin appeared on Narumi's face.

"It was a time, when I gave soemthing to a girl. It was the stupidest gift on the face of this earth." Narumi chuckled. "But...she gladly accepted it." He looked at Kiri.

"The Rabid Bear?"

"Hey! It was Rabbit Beer!" Narumi shouted.

"So, you were talking about me?" Kiri giggled as she looked up at the stars.

"H-hey! You tricked me!" Narumi exclaimed as he heated up.

"Calm down, Naru-naru. There's nothing to get mad about, is there?" She smiled her winning-profile smile. Narumi's face once again relaxed to it's natural state.

"The stars, they're just like you're smile"

"Eh? What does that mean?" Kiri raised an eyebrow.

"It's rare when they really shine bright. But when they do..." Narumi looked at Kiri. "It's such a pretty thing..."

...

"That was really corny, Naru-naru." Kiri laughed. Narumi turned red.

"H-hey! You try saying something that deep!" Narumi screamed as Kiri was quiet for a second. "Yeah, that's right."

"Hey...Naru-naru..."

"What?"

"Did I miss anything?"

"Huh?"

"When..I fell asleep on the plane. Did I miss anything? Because everyone has been acting strange since then."

Narumi was nervous for a second. '_I don't want to lie to her, but if I tell her that Kazuhiko had confessed, she might just fall for him!'_

"Uhm...erm...well, you see..." '_No! I won't let Kazuhiko get her first! I will tell her that I like--'_ Narumi's thought was interrupted as the two heard the door open.

"Narumi-kun?"

**A/N: Oh well, that's it for now. I am starting to feel you guys hate me now TT__TT Is it true? Tell me please!**

**Anyway, 5 more reviews please. Arigato**


	11. Chapter 11: Why me now?

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa. Okay, okay. I know it was a little out of character, but how else am I supposed to throb any hearts. BUT OMG YOU REVIEWED SO FAST BEFORE I COULD EVEN FINISH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Also, this chapter, I wasn't intended to steal anyone else's idea. I apologize in advance if it seems similar to Dewkit or Wayward Victorian Girl's (you're stories just rock, is all!) It was not meant to be like yours. So please, don't blame me. Please?**

**D/C: I, Ohime x3, rightfully own this bowl of hot macaroni and cheese (: Oh yes, be jealous. Be **_**very**_** jealous.**

_Narumi's thought was interrupted as the two heard the door open._

_"Narumi-kun?"_

"H-huh? Who are you?" Narumi asked, ever so confused. The girl smiled.

"It's me, Ay--"

"Ayumi Nee-chan?"

Ayumi paused and took a look to see what, or who, was behind Narumi. She was really in for a surprise.

"Kiri-chan?? W-what are you doing here??"

Narumi turned around to look at Kiri with his normal face on.

"You know her Mussy Head?"

"Yes. Naru-naru."

Ayumi was really surprised.

"You-- Kiri-- I--" Ayumi remembered what had happened in the past.

(-flashback, referring to chapter 11-)

"I'm in love with you! Ever since we met...I've always, always loved..." Ayumi said as Narumi ran away.

She bowed down her head as Ochiai began to talk.

"That guy...he's not really the type for romantic love." He continued. "Right now, he's facing his goals...and racing toward them at top speed."

Ayumi was just staring at the direction Narumi had ran in.

"So, no matter how beautiful a woman confesses to him, Narumi won't turn around."

"I...see." Ayumi finally spoke.

(-end flashback-)

"Kiri-chan...He-- You-- He and you are..." Ayumi choked on her words as she was almost going to tear.

"No, no Ayumi Nee-chan." Kiri said.

"O-oh!" Ayumi started to brighten up again. But then she still turned to Narumi. "Okay, well, Narumi-kun--"

"Okay, first of all, girl..." Narumi said. He was beginning to get angry. '_Here? Now? Stalker? Why? ME!?'_ "WHO ARE YOU!? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

First Ayumi was scared, but then she started giggling.

"Hm, we're to start..." Ayumi smiled. "I'm Ayumi, the waitress from before. I accidently spilled water all over you but then I brought you some cake and tea. So then you said my hair was dry so you gave me some kind of treatment and I used it to become beautiful and became a model. I was doing a photoshoot with Jake Cuenca and Teppei Koike today."

Narumi gave her a look of insatisfaction.

"Are you finished yet?" Narumi asked impatiently. Ayumi blushed and giggled again. Narumi mumbled 'stupid girls...'

"Well, Narumi-kun, I-I was wondering if y-you'd like to join me tomorrow to go on a--"

"No thanks." Narumi automatically responded. _'Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with someone I don't even know and/or remember!?'_ he thought.

"O-oh...okay. I should've guessed...you had plans." Ayumi was crushed. But she quessed she should have expected this from the first time. "Sorry for bothering you...goodbye, Narumi-kun. Kiri-chan..." she walked away and closed the roof door. _'Heh...you're stupid, Ayumi.'_ Ayumi thought to herself. She smiled as she started crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Che. Who does she think she is?" Narumi said as he back was facing Kiri. He forgot she was there.

"...Naru-naru." Narumi jumped. He turned around.

"Waa... Wh-what?"

"So you know Ayumi Nee-chan?"

"Eh? I don't know her..."

"But anyway," Kiri continued. "What was that you were saying?"

The thought just came up to Narumi's head again. He got nervous again, but this time not as nervous as before. He tried to control himself.

"N-n...nothing." Narumi said looking, down. _'If I tell, her and she doesn't like me, things won't ever be the same again. We won't call each other names like 'Naru-naru' or 'Mussy Head' anymore. I'll just be...Narumi Shougo.'_

"Mm, okay, Naru-naru." Narumi smiled inside."Yawn, I'm getting tired. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Hm...okay." Narumi said. "I'll go down with you."

(In room 2014)

Narumi had managed to slip passed the sleeping Kei.

"Narumi? Where have you been?" Ochiai asked. He was still awake, reading some book. Squint squint. What does that say? _Koukou Debut: Volume 3!?_ WTH.

"EH? What the #X!Q is that? _Koukou Debut!?_ A chick story?" Narumi yelled. Ochiai quickly slammed it shut and shoved it into his bag. "Kazuhiko, a SHOUJO?"

"Would you please keep it down, Narumi."

'_I can't tell Narumi that I was studying how to steal girls' hearts. He'd wig out!'_

_'I can't tell Kazuhiko that I was up there with Mussy Head. He'd freak and plan something again!'_

"Where were you, Narumi?"

Daaam. It.

"N-no...Why, Kazuhiko?" Narumi plopped onto the bed face first. "AHHHH..." He said, sniffing his pillow. "Ew, gross! Iori was in this bed! Ugh, it smells like cucumber melon! I'M TAKING SEKI'S BED!"

"YOU!" Ochiai said loudly. "...were with Koshiba-san...weren't you?"

Narumi was surprised how Ochiai had guessed so quickly.

"W-w-wha?"

"Nothing Narumi." Ochiai had that smile on again. "Get some rest."

Narumi was as confused as ever. First, Ochiai looked mad. Now he was smiling?

"Yeah...Night, Kazuhiko..." Narumi moved his stuff across from Ochiai, the right bed next to Kei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock knock.

Knock knock.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"YO, MUSSY HEAD! AOYAMA! IORI! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Kiri wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she went to go answer the thunder storm.

"Hermm...Yes, Naru-naru Senpai?"

Narumi flinched a little at the sound of 'senpai.' He looked at Kiri, who was wearing big shirt and shorts with a bed-head.

"J-just get ready! Kazuhiko said we should do something 'fun' today."

"Eh? Something fun, Narusy?" Iori curiosuly asked. He had his hair in a ponytail, wearing a plain tee-shirt with pajama pants. (A/N: I forgive him x( Yeah, yeah.)

"We don't know yet." Narumi hissed, still being mad at Iori for getting to sleep in room 2013. "Just...be ready in half an hour. Where's Aoyama?"

"She's changing in the bathroom now. She goes to sleep at 8. She wakes up at 4 A.M." Kiri said in a monotone. She then walked away to go pick out her clothes. Iori followed, leaving Narumi to close the door.

"Che!" Narumi said while waiting for the clicking sound from the knob. He was thinking about when he grabbed Kiri from their room last night. Hearing Iori say 'No! Naru...see...Ouschin! Kirity and I are going on that ride next! Die die die!...Thank you!' Then a great idea came to head. '_Perfect!'_ No, not the dying part (-.-) The part about the 'ride.'

"Kazuhiko!" Narumi was practically screaming as he rapidly attacked-open the door. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

"Eh? The amusement park?" Kei came out of the room, eating pieces of bacon inside sweet rice, rolled up in nori. (A/N: Bacon Sushi?;)

"Yeah, Kei! Doesn't that seem like fun?"

"Narumi, you are a bit out of character today..." Ochiai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well...I'm just BORED, is all! Plus..." said Narumi. "...I wanna do something before we go back and I have to face the stupid fan club girls. Ugh."

"Aw, you don't like your fan club, Naru-naru?" Kei laughed. "Mine give me food. Once, they got me macadamia nuts. Mmmm..." Kei gazed off into a daydream.

"Okay, Narumi." Ochiai finally caved in. "We'll go the amusment park. Go tell the girls."

"You mean the girls _and _Iori." Kei jumped back into the conversation.

"No." Narumi said as he walked away. Ochiai gave a smirk and Kei was still confused but he didn't care. So he went back to his Bacon Sushi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, it looks like fun!" Kei said, hopping out of the cab. He was eating this thing called...a Willa Wonka Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight bar. It had a golden ticket inside, but Kei couldn't read any English, so he threw it away. NOOO!! But anyway...

"Kumusta ka, maganda ng pinay (Hello, pretty Filipinas)" Iori cried as a group of girls surrounded him cooing. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know if that's correct in Filipino. Sorry if it's wrong!) Well, they were off and set.

"OOH!" cried Kei. "Cotton candy! Caramel apples! Deep-fried twinkies! Ramen-saimin-noodle-cake!" And with that, Kei walked off to wonderland as girls greeted him.

"Oh, erm...a book stand." Kanako said, pointing at a booth filled with books for sale. "Ki-chan, I-I-I think I w-will be spending most of my time there. J-just c-call my m-mobile if y-you need me, o-o-okay?" Kiri nodded.

"W-wait! Aoyama-san!" Ochiai spoke up. "You can't go alone! You'll need someone with you!...being that you're shy and can't speak up and all..."

Kanako blushed like mad. '_N-no way. I-Is this a dream come true, Kanako? Will my love no longer be one-sided?'_ Kanako's hopes were quickly lifted until the next thing that came out of Ochiai's mouth.

"So you should go with Narumi since he can't do anything _but_ speak up." Ochiai pushed him on his back, bumping into Kanako's shoulder.

"WH-WH-WHAAAT!? KAZUHIKO-- WHAT!? WHY!?" Narumi screamed, attracting a few girls to look and wink at him. _'Ugh, gross.'_ "Let's go, Aoyama." He grabbed Kanako's arm and headed toward the big book stand.

"O-oh! Y-y-yes! Narumi-senpai..." Kanako turned red and almost fainted but Narumi held on too tight for her to loose consciousness. Narumi was pissed off.

Meanwhile...

"Oho, Koshiba Kouhai-san!" Ochiai smiled his demon-sweet smile. "Looks like it's just me and you!"

"Ah. Yes, Ochiai-senpai." Kiri answered. '_So polite. Always has manners.'_ Ochiai thought. _'Soon, Koshiba-san, you will be mi--'_ Something interrupted his mind from thinking when he saw someone lay a hand upon Kiri's shoulder.

"Hello, Kiri-chan."

**A/N: Aw, you don't hate me! I'm so... ecstatic? Eh, I found that word from **_**Aqua Marine**_**. Also, I don't really know if the Philippines has any amusement parks, but I wanted for the S.P. to do something fun!**

**FOOD CLAIMS/DISCLAIMS:**

-Ehe, I don't own any candy bars here. Oh, but it does sound good right now, drools.

-Yes, I made up ramen-saimin-noodle-cake. Mainly cuz I'm hungry and I wanna go eat at CPK (California Pizza Kitchen) tonight.

-Aaand, I do own Bacon Sushi. Yeah, you wish did, too xD.

**5 more reviews! Arigats. Yes, Arigats.**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh, the fun

**A/N: Okay, okay. Sorry for last chapter. 'No cliff hanger' Blahblahblah. Not really sorry. Happy 4th of July!**

_Something interrupted his mind from thinking when he saw someone lay a hand upon Kiri's shoulder._

_"Hello, Kiri-chan."_

As Kiri and Ochiai turned around, their eyes met with the eyes of the most unwanted person.

Iketani Billy.

One of his eyes covered with his sparkling golden hair that shined when the sun's light had made contact with it. Big, black leather head-phones cradled around his neck and leaning on his broad shoulders. His sleek shirt and modern-styled 'California boy' jeans with laced long boots. Ochiai's eyes had made his way up and down. This boy, actually having the nerve to crack a smile at Kiri. A smile that had a special ingredient in it. The same trick Ochiai had used many times ever since he had taken an interest in his Kouhai.

"Hi Bobby." Kiri said with yet a look of indifference.

"Aha. Oh, Kiri-chan. It's Billy! Remember me?" He smiled his fake smile once again.

"Ikeyama Billy?" Kiri questioned, not caring at all.

"Iketani. Billy Iketani!" He went to hug Kiri, almost putting his arms around her, but Ochiai's hand moved faster than his. _SLAP!_

"Hey!" Billy shouted, no longer having a smile on. There was a red mark left upon his face.

"Don't! I won't let you put your dirty-work hands on Koshiba-san!" Ochiai defended. Billy faces changed again.

"Well! Looks like someone has a little crush! Don't lie!" Billy smirked as Ochiai blushed like mad and turned red as if he had a baaad suntan. "Listen, kid--"

"Hey! Don't belittle me! You were in the same grade as Koshiba-san! You're younger than me!"

"Uh-huh, yeah." Billy rolled his eyes. "Listen, kid," Ochiai made a _'hmph!'_ "I'm coming back to my Kiri-chan in about five minutes. That's enough time to say whatever you wanna say, clickclick, got it" He winked at Ochiai when he said the word 'whatever.' Ochiai turned away from Kiri. "Later, Glasses." He smiled. "(hearts)I'll be back for you, Kiri-chan!(hearts)" He walked away towards the book stand. _'Ooh. Mister Amateur-Narumi. This...'_ He smirked as he glanced around back at Kiri and Ochiai. '_...is gonna be fun.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was Bobby talking about, Ochiai-senpai?" Ochiai layed his head down. Kiri turned around, her eyes still nonchalant but her patience getting to the better of her. "I want you...to tell me. I'm tired of...being the last one to know things here. Please..." Ochiai didn't move his head but his eyes took a quick glance at her up, and then stared back down at the ground. "...tell me, Ochiai-senpai." He looked up to see her indifferent eyes had a look of curiosity in them. _'This is it. I can't run or hide anymore. Heh, you're stupid for this, Kazuhiko.'_ He smiled softly as he raised his head.

"Koshiba-san...I"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Amateur!" Billy shouted, just a few feet away from Narumi's back. Narumi turned around, annoyed since he knew whose voice it belonged to.

"Iketani Jimmy."

"Please Mr. Amateur, don't act all smart. It's Billy! And by the way, I'm from America. You say 'Billy' first."

"YEAH YEAH SHUT UP!" Narumi heated up. He turned to Kanako, who was afraid of what was going to happen. "Aoyama, just stay here and wait. I'll be back."

"Y-y-yes! Narumi-senpai! I will!" Kanako said. _'Ki-chan, Iori-kun, Kei-senpai...Kazuhiko-senpai...'_

Billy and Narumi walked away behind some stuffed-animal booth.

(Meanwhile...)

"Well well well, Mr. Amateur." Billy laughed.

"It's Narumi! Call me Narumi! Narumi-senpai!" Boy was it different when it was Billy.

"Uh-huh. Right. So Amateur-Narumi..." Narumi rolled his eyes in grief. "I know honoring yourself in my gracious presence is usually about me beating you at hairstytling..." Narumi snorted at 'gracious presence.' "...but just to let you know, your social life is in danger."

"W-what?" Narumi asked. _'Social life? What the hell does he know about my social life?'_ "What are you talking about, Iketani?" Billy nodded his head which pointed out where Kiri and Ochiai were.

"The girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochiai's hands were joined, and he was looking down at his feet. Kiri was just staring up at his black hair, still nonchalant.

"I...I guess I can't w-wait...o-or p-put it off any...any longer..." Ochiai stuttered. He was completely nervous and hesitated. But first, he did what he should have done the first time. He checked to see if she was awake, and could hear loud and clear.

"...Ochiai-senpai?..." _'Check_.'

"Ko...Koshiba-san...I...gulp, I..." Ochiai looked up, and put his hands down by his side, but still curled up in fists. "I...I..."

"...?"

"I...I LIKE YOU, KOSHIBA-SAN!! I REALLY, REALLY..." Ochiai confessed. '_Thanks goodness. It's over...'_ He was panting like mad. (A/N: I don't know why, though.) But now..._'The worst part...her answer...'_ "Ki...Koshiba-san...?"

"..."

Silence.

He looked down at her. Kiri's eyes were wide open. She was awake, alright. But they weren't different from any other face she gave in.

"...Is it true?..." She finally took a chance and responded.

"E-eehh? W-whaa?"

"Is it true? Does Ochiai-senpai really like me?" Non-hesitant at all.

"O-o-oh my...YES, KOSHIBA KOUHAI-SAN!!" Ochiai was, well, I don't know. What was he?

Happy it's over? Mad he has to get answer? Nervous she might say 'no'? Scared of what the others will think? Who knows...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi was 5 feet away from them. He heard it all. He was behind Ochiai, though neither of the two saw him. '_What the hell is he thinking? Stupid Kazuhiko...'_

And Narumi ran past a smiling Billy who was cracking up. Ran past the stupid book stand where Kanako had waited. Ran past the entrance gate. He heard a faint 'Narumi!' It was Ochiai from far away. But he didn't care. And neither did Ochiai. '_He's a real stupid guy, that Kazuhiko. And why the hell am I running for.'_ Narumi finally stopped when he got to the alley across from the stadium where the amusement park was held. '_My stupid, stupid...feet. They ran without me even knowing it!'_ He looked at his the watch on his wrist. '_We've only been here for an hour. I didn't even get to ride anything yet, and I wanted to ride one with...'_ Then he remembered what had just happened 54 seconds ago. '_Ugh! That girl...'_ Now Narumi. '_This really...really isn't me. And why her? AND WHY KAZUHIKO?? Ugh THAT GUY!'_ But then his thoughts were interrupted by someone else who was behind a trash can.

HIC. HIC. HICCUP.

'_Who the..'_ He went to look back behind the trash can to see who was making those sounds. The culprit. Narumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is...is that...is that, really you?"

**A/N: Oh, who is it? Ooh! -pressuring all of you- Well, once again, thank you and I am sorry. I apologize once again for the late. Also...**

**Please stop freaking bugging me about the daaam cliffhangers/non-cliffhangers!! ...It hurts. Btw, I'm not spell checking this chapter, either. (I wanna go out and see the fireworks!)**

**Yeah, anyway. Happy Independence Day, America...and Hawaii! 5 more reviews please, and...Arigato Gozaimasu(:**


	13. Chapter 13: Mixed Romantic Feelings

**A/N: Okay, I'm back and updating!**

**Answer to MizIndependent666: No, I don't mind, lols. It's not that it's annoying, but still, I guess I can't complain then. You guys just please keep on reviewing.**

_His thoughts were interrupted by someone else who was behind a trash can._

_HIC. HIC. HICCUP._

_'Who the..' He went to look back behind the trash can to see who was making those sounds. The culprit. Narumi's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Is... is that... is that, really you?"_

HICCUP. sniffle. HIC-HICCUP. sniffle. sniffle. HIC.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry, Na-Narumi-senpai..." the famililar voice said. And then another 'HIC-sniffle-HIC'.

Narumi took a step closer to see the face of the person that voice belonged to. It was still between the afternoon and the evening so the sun was still out. But she kept going further and further behind the trash can. Crying and hiccuping. Then, he saw the culprit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-well? Ko... Koshiba-san?" Ochiai looked up at her, all red and sweating like crazy.

"...Well what?" Monotone. Oh come on, one of the 'cutest' guys at Ryokufuu Academy, and she's yet to be indifferent!? Goodness, this is no time for your tricks, Kiri!

"Ko... KOSHIBA-SAN!!" Ochiai screamed with plead and puppy-dog eyes. Tears almost filled his eyes because of her ignorance. '_How can Kiri be so dense...at a time like this!?'_ Ochiai thought. He was practically crying. But not really.

"Yes, Ochiai-senpai?"

"Ugh, what in the-- YOUR ANSWER, KOSHIBA KIRI-SAN!! YOUR ANSWER!!" Ochiai was so frustrated and nervous.

"My answer to... what?"

Oh. My. God.

"I said 'I LIKE YOU,' KIRI-SAN!!" Ochiai shouted. He turned his head away from Kiri's face. "I had to work up my courage! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!!"

"Ah, yes. That answer." She put a finger on her chin. "Hm. Let's see..." Ochiai could hear a soft 'Daam that Seiji...'

(Meanwhile, at the alley)

"Ao...Aoyama?" Narumi was so entirely confused.

Sniffle.

"Y-yes, Narumi-senpai. I... I'm so sorry. I-if you were here for something a-and all..." She came from behind the trashcan.

"What...When did you get here? How long?"

Hic. Sniffle. '_Narumi-senpai..._hicc, _is actually...caring?'_ Kanako thought.

"I-I recall... a-at least 2 minutes before you came. S-sorry...sniffle, I'll l-leave--"

"NO!! WAIT!!" Narumi stopped her by blocking her.

"Ah, sniffle. Did, hiccup, y-you want something N-narumi-senpai?" Kanako took off her glasses for a moment to wipe her tears.

"Aoyama...first of all...why are you crying?" Narumi wasn't joking. Kanako could tell by the look on his face, of concern.

"I... Narumi-senpai... I..." Unexpectedly, Kanako burst in tears as she walked towards Narumi. Tear. Sniffle. Hic. "Ochiai-senpai... Ki-chan... I... I... I saw it all!" She broke up sobbing.

"Oh... well, yeah. Kazuhiko's just stupid, is all." Narumi muffled. (A/N: I don't know what muffled means but whatever)

"B-but!... Ochiai-senpai... and Ki-chan... and he's just so... and, sniffle, and, sniffle, and... Na-Naru-mi-senpai!!" She was having herself a good cry. And he let her. I mean, she had every right, did she not?

No, Narumi wasn't all 'Ugh, stupid girl.' Mainly because he could feel Kanako's pain. '_I can't believe it, but I really am relating to this girl lately... but...'_ Narumi said in his mind. '_No matter how angry I am right now... I still... have this urge to go on a ride with that Mus--'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-w-well?" Ochiai asked with hesitance and impatience.

"I..." Kiri was thinking. "I don't know how to say this, Ochiai-senpai..."

Craaack.

Ochiai's heart had just been crushed into a million pieces. But not only that. Stomped on, broken, damaged, ripped, torn--

"..But I need more time to think. I'm sorry I can't answer you now. But the 'us' that _you _want...depends on your future, and mine." Kiri said.

Ding!

"So!" Ochiai said. His face brightened up with a smile.

"...Eh?" Kiri was confused now. " 'So' what?"

"_Sooo_! So that means I... I still have a chance." He got closer to her and smiled. "With... you, Koshiba-san..."

"Hm. Okay. Yes, Ochiai-senpai." Kiri fake-smiled (A/N: Can she even do that?). She looked over at the bookstand and saw that stupid bully Billy still laughing. But anyway, past that. Where was Kanako? Where was Naru-naru? "Eh? Ochiai-senpai?"

"Y-yes, Kiri-san?" Ochiai daydreamed as Kiri shot him a blunt look.

"Where did Kanako run off to? Where is Naru-naru?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At the alley...)

_...have this urge to go on a ride with that Mus--'_

He felt Kanako getting closer to him.

Sniffle.

"O-okay, Aoyama." Narumi's arm was breaking out again. A -sweatdrop- dropped down his head. "Ao.. Aoyama, I know you need comforting, but--"

He was cut off by Kanako. She turned red and looked down, covering her mouth with her hands. She did it. But it _was_ quick. Wasn't it? It was just a little peck. Right there, on the top of his lip. **W. T. F.**

3...

2...

1...

"AO... AOYAMA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--"

He heard someone, or _someones,_ gasp. He turned to the opening of the alley.

"…Naru-naru?" Kiri's eyes were wider than when Ochiai had confessed. Wide, wide awake. What just happened??

"Na... Narumi!?" Ochiai yelled. "What the... what the hell are you doing!?"

**A/N: Anyway, I just want to let you know that I tried really really hard not to make Kanako-san out of character as much as possible! It's just, Kanako did something out of the ordinary, is all. But yeah, it's just I love the idea of the mixed romance and the mixing of pairings, even though I am a true KiriNaru fan.**

**5 reviews again, please! Arigato Gozaimasu.**


	14. Chapter 14: Billy's Back, Back Again

**A/N: Sorry for late update! Okay, so I just went to Borders today and picked myself up a copy of Beauty Pop Volume 8. So I was up to chapter 38 on onemanga (mangafox is also good) but anyway, yeah! Hooray, but I think I relate to Kanako-san because she is so shy just like me, and ****I LOVE OCHIAI KAZUHIKO-KUN****! Narumi is like a dream, but Ochiai is just so cute! Aha, I know there are a lot of Kei fans out there, also . Even Billy fans, too. Any Iori fans? Kenichiro?**

**So yes, I think I have made so much friends with you guys! ...am I right? Yeah, I still own ****Bacon Sushi****! Oh babey!**

_He heard someone, or someones, gasp. He turned to the opening of the alley._

_"Na...Naru-naru?" Kiri's eyes were wider than when Ochiai had confessed. Wide, wide awake. What just happened??_

_"Na...Narumi!?" Ochiai yelled. "What the...what the hell are you doing!?"_

"EH??" Kei cried, licking a lollipop. He stuck his head in the alley.

"NARUSY!?" Iori covered his own mouth.

Then everyone heard someone laugh.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Billy. That stupid Billy. "OHO, YOU GUYS ARE TOO, TOO GOOD!"

Narumi was too in shock-mode to glare. So Ochiai did it for him. ...Odd.

"Well, well. I'll leave you 'S.P.' alone...for now. But I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Billy started walking away. "Ah, yes. I'll be going back to the hotel."

"Wh...Pardon? What hotel?" Ochiai questioned.

"Oho..." Billy turned his head and smiled. "Did I not mention?"

"Me..mention wh-what?" Ochiai asked, though he already knew what the complete worst outcome of all time was going to be.

"Ahh, I called Narumi-san, Mr. Amateur's dad, and he said I could stay with you guys while I was doing hairstyling for this movie with Jake Cuenca, Teppei Koike, and this weird girl named Ayumi." He walked away whilst still cracking up.

"Oh...un...believable!!" Iori shouted.

"Gefurd!" Kei was still licking on his over-size lollipop. (A/N: Ha, that reminds me the 'Dibs' commercial. Don't own _Dibs!_)

"..." Kiri pondered. _'Ayumi Nee-chan?'_

"Oh...god..." Ochiai was in 'Oh-my-effin-gosh-Billy-Iketani-is-staying-with-us-daam-it-vuck!' mode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_What in the good sam heck were you thinking, Kanako!'_ Kanako thought to herself. Her entire face was red, but no one could tell since it was completely covered by her hands. If only she was an octopus. _'Why in the... why did you do that to Narumi-senpai?! You like Kazuhiko-senpai! Now... __both__ of them will hate you!! Goodness, Kanako, how embarrassing! Please Lord, take me now!!'_ She still wouldn't look at anybody. Yeah, she knew they would stare at her. So she couldn't cry, no way! So, she did the only thing she could.

"Aoyama-san!" Kei ran to her.

"Agck! Canary!" Iori said as he and Kiri ran to her as well. "Oh, NO! Canary fainted! What will we's do!?" Iori cried. Oh well, at least Ochiai could straighten things out.

"Uhm, Iori." Ochiai ordered. Iori turned around.

"Eh? Yes Ouschin?"

"Since Seki's not here, you're the strongest one here right now. Please carry Aoyama-san to a cab and take her back to the hotel." Iori nodded. What can he say? The guy called him strong. Everyone had the same one thought. '_Iori's not strong!...'_ (o-o;;)

(At the alley...)

Looong silence. At least until the leader broke the ice.

"Okay, first thing's first." Ochiai spoke, turning to Narumi, who was still as frozen in shock and surprise as ever. "Narumi! What...the...hell...were you doing with Aoyama-san!?"

Narumi looked at him. He could see them but he couldn't hear anything. Nope. Nothing at all. He was so confused.

"Naru-naru..." Kei started. He was finishing up his over-sized lollipop. "Do you have a thing for Aoyama-san?"

Still that stupid confused look.

"Na-ru-mi?" Ochiai sing-songed.

Still. So Kiri decided to help.

"...Narumi-senpai?"

Narumi jumped back on to planet earth.

"G...Gross! Did that Mussy-Head-- girl-- thing, just call me 'senpai'!? Impossible!!"

_'Phew!'_ Everyone sighed of relief.

"Okay, Narumi let's get back on track here. What...exactly happened?...Between you and Aoyama-san?"

"H...huh?" Narumi was a little out of it right now. He seriously couldn't remember.

"Why did Aoyama-san kiss you, Naru-naru?" Kei threw the lollipop stick on the ground.

"Yes, Naru-naru, why?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah

"Wh-- How-- I--" Narumi's thoughts just couldn't stop bugging him. "Ao...Aoyama!! Where...Where is she!?" He looked around. Guess he really wasn't paying attention.

"Narumi, Narumi!!" Ochiai tried to calm him down while blocking his arms from waving everywhere. "Aoyama-san went back to the hotel, she fainted!"

"Oh _I'll_ give her a reason to faint, where is she!" Narumi kept punching at the air.

"Stop it, Narumi! Why did she kiss you!?" Ochiai screamed. How ferocious. It was only Kiri, Narumi, Ochiai, Kei.

"I...I don't know...I just...I just came here, running...and she was here...crying." Once Narumi said that, she knew the reason why. She hit Ochiai's shoulder. She doesn't know why, though.

"Ow!...Ko-koshiba-san?" Ochiai was rubbing his shoulder as Kiri explained.

"HAHA! OCCHI, KIRI-CHAN HIT YOU!!" Kei was at the side, cracking the heck out himself.

"Ochiai-senpai..." Kiri looked at him. "It's because she likes you! I mean really, that is dense!"

"She...she likes me? W...Wait a minute." Ochiai put a finger on his chin. "Dense? Me!? Me dense!? Koshiba-san..." Ochiai looked down at her. "You're the one who can't even see that Narum--"

"--I'S ARM WAS- WAS BREAK- BREAKING OUT!! YEAH!!" Narumi lied. He had covered Ochiai mouth. Kiri gave them a weird look. _'Hm. Something is going on between Naru-naru and Like Me-san...'_

"Narumi." Ochiai said.

"A-AH? RIGHT KAZUHI--"

"Shut up." Ochiai gave him an 'in-your-face' look.

"Hm. Okay, then. Kei-senpai, Naru-Naru-senpai, Ochiai-senpai." She walked away for a while, letting them know to they had to settle things out. But the boys were busy for a quick second.

'_Hooray! I was first!'_

_'Senpai!?'_

_'Daam, I'm last!'_

"You..." Narumi looked at the ground. "...confessed to Kiri, didn't you?...Kazuhiko..."

Ochiai...felt something. Was it...guilt?

"Na...Narumi..."

"It's fine, Kazuhiko." Narumi looked up at him. "I would've done the same thing." Narumi walked away to where Kiri was.

"EH? Occhi? Confess? Kiri-chan?" Kei wondered. "Oh yeah, so that's what Billy was trying to telling us!!"

"WHAT!?" Ochiai shouted.

"But..." Kei looked down, mulling it over. "Doesn't...Naru-chan...also, like Kiri-chan??" Kei looked at Ochiai and shook his head in disappointment and walked away.

'_Why is everyone making me feel so guilty?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Room 2013)

"I...I-I-I'M SO SOR-RYYYY!! I RU-INED E-E-EVERYTHING, D-D-DI-DN'T I??" Kanako was sobbing.

"No, no, Aoyama-san..." Kei tried to comfort her. "It's okay. Try to get some sleep, like Kiri-chan." Kei said, while pointing to Kiri who was asleep on her bed.

Sniffle.

"Oh, poor Canary!!" Iori cried, while blotting his face with a tissue.

"Yes, Aoyama-san. Get some rest, okay?" Ochiai smiled at her. She blushed. '_Ugh, Aoyama-san likes me?? Why can't she go out with Narumi!? They already kissed!!'_

Narumi was leaning on the wall by the bathroom. His arms crossed. Kanako took a glance at him. '_Narumi-senpai hates me...Kazuhiko-senpai hates me!!'_ Kanako thought. _'And Kiri-chan...'_ A tear fell down her cheek as she looked at Kiri, asleep, looking so peaceful.

"I-I-I'M SORRY, N-NARUMI-SEN-PAIIII!!" Kanako cried as she fell asleep quickly. Narumi looked at her.

"Hmph!..."

Ochiai, Narumi, and Kei walked out of the room, leaving Iori there with the sleeping girls. Ochiai closed the door, as Kei was just about to open room 2014.

"If it isn't Mr. Amateur..." Billy stood right there.

"Iketani!" Narumi hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, Amateur." Billy walked paced in front of Narumi. Narumi was heating up. "Oh, please. Amateur-san. Surprisingly, this isn't about me, this time."

Narumi rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Iketani!?" Narumi blast his head off.

"Oh, that's easy." Billy grinned evilly. "Kiri."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiri woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She yawned, and sat up. Kiri looked across from her and saw Iori on a laptop researching. Squint squint. What does that say? _Koukou Debut: Chapter 41._ **W. T. H.** But anyway...

Kiri turned her head and saw Kanako on sitting up on the bed. Her face was all red. It looked like she was thinking deeply hard about something. She was partially sweating and her hair was all frizzy. One of her ponytails was at the top of her head, and the otherponytail's hair-tie was almost coming off. Kiri was wondering about what her good friend was pondering about.

'_What...do I truly want?'_ said Kanako's mind. '_I am in love with Kazuhiko-senpai, though am I stupid...he'll never love me. So...why...did I do something so foolish...to Narumi-senpai?'_ Kanako had a weird look on her face. _'He surely hates me...but, did I not think about Kiri-chan's feelings? I can't...yell at her, like that...again...I can't go on having these feelings for Kazuhiko-senpai. I have to move on...'_

"Kanako?" Kiri interrupted. Kanako winced when she heard Kiri.

"Gah-- Ah, Kiri-chan...y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Er..Yes, Ki-chan...I'm sorry..." Kanako was somewhat embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about?"

"E-eh? O-oh?"

"You can tell me..."

"O-okay...Kiri-chan..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!?" Narumi argued as loudly as human lungs can let possible.

"That's right. Kiri." Billy smirked. "Unless..." He made a look as if he was actually _thinking_ about what he was going to do next.

"Unless..." said Narumi.

"...what?" asked Ochiai.

"Ehm?" Kei was given a plate of Filipino spaghetti from some young Filipino girl named Maxine. She said her father was Max, and she lived in Manila. But Kei doesn't know any Filipino or English, so when people offer a plate of food facing him, he snatches it and won't share for his life! But anyway... (A/N: I always get distracted x-x !)

"Unless..." Billy continued. "...You." He looked at Narumi.

"Okay there, big boy! I may be a genius but I aint that kinda guy!!" Narumi backed away.

"WTF? NO! Not like that! Idiot!" Billy shouted, grossed out. "Ugh, it is so hard to talk to amateurs!" He said to himself, though loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Well?? What the hell is it!? Dammit, Iketani!! I hate all these stupid guessing games! Just tell us what the heck it is already!!" Narumi leaned his leg against the wall. Ochiai was thinking all of this over. Kei was eating a roll of ube bread.

"Hm..." '_I'm not sure if I can tell Narumi's amateur friends...'_ "Yo, Mr. Amateur-san!"

"Whaaat!?" Narumi impatiently fussed.

"Come here for sec, without your litte 'Amateur Posse' " Billy used his "quote fingers" at 'Amateur Posse.'

"WHY YOU--"

"Daam, just come!" Even though the two hate each other so much, they couldn't be any more alike, no matter how you see it. Weirdos.

The two walked around the corner and near the elevators.

"What I want..." Billy started. "Is to set my precious Kiri-chan...with you."

'_What!?_' Narumi was flushed. '_What the vuck is this!?'_

"What the hell did you just say??"

"Quiet, Mr. Amateur!" Billy hushed. He looked around to see if anyone was around. "I know, I know. This isn't usually me. But y'know, I'm so nice. Dude, Billy, you're so cool!" Billy pat himself on the back. Narumi just gave him a look of disgust. '_This guy's a waste of my time!..'_

"So what now? Still working with my dad?? Another plot for revenge?? Is there even an honest bone in your weakling little body!?--"

"Hey! Do ya want help or not!? Or do ya want Glasses-san to come here and take her for himself?"

"Th-that...that can't happen." Narumi turned his head down and blushed. "Mussy Head would never let that happen..."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know for sure, Amateur-san?" Billy said matter-of-factly. He looked down at Narumi, who was sitting on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. "You know, Narumi..." Billy said. Narumi was startled that he called him by his name, but he was still staring at the floor. Then, Narumi looked up at the one-eye-showing demon. "...**Things can happen.**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hm...that's...strange." Kiri's hand was at her chin. Then she looked up at her. "Especially for you, Kanako."

"A-ah! Y-yes! B-but..." Kanako looked down. "Like I said, I've given up on Kazuhiko-senpai. Though both he and Narumi-senpai must really hate me right now...I...I wouldn't be surprised if Kei-kun hated me, too..." '_She sure looks depressed...'_ Kiri thought.

"Hey, Kanako." said Kiri.

"Y-y-yes! Ki-Ki-chan..."

"You kissed Naru-naru, right?"

"A-a-ah!" Kanako blushed like crazy. "B-but Kiri-chan!! I-i-it wasn't-- I-I did-n't mean t-to!!"

"Kanako..."

"Eh? Y-y-eah, K-K-Ki-chan?" Kanako said hesitantly.

"Do you like Naru-naru?"

Kanako started to sweat even more.

"WH-WHAAA?? N-NARUM-MI-S-SENPAI??"

"Ya. Since your over Ochiai and all." Kiri said. "Do you like him?"

"Ki-chan...I...I..." Kanako was on the bridge of death and die. Ergh.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 14 up! But anyway, I REALLY HATE BILLY! He's so annoying and is a nuisance everywhere, so I have no idea how to continue with him (T-T). But yeah, give me some comments on which BP guy that you like best. I guess I am tied between Narumi and Ochiai. 'Prolly Ochiai. Or Narumi. I don't know, it's complicated okay?? I feel bad because I used to be such a Narumi-shipper but now I switched to Ochiai (O-O). I know. I'm weird (-.-"). AHA, this looks like Kazuhiko-kun (o-o;;) ! But it's really much easier to make Ochiai say things rather than Narumi who just keeps stuttering and stuttering it's kind of erking, even for Naru-naru(;, . Also, I know this may sound weird, but the younger version of Koshiba Seiji is xcxuxtxex. (O-O)**

**Ugh, now it's morning, and I finished reading Volume 8 where they xox-ed, and it was so cute! Okay I officially love Narumi! Btw, what the heck is this 'fluff' when people say them in summaries?**

**5 more reviews, please! Arigato Gozaimasu") Btw, not spelling checking. It's 1:32 AM.**


	15. Chapter 15: Team IkeNaru!

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! Lol, is it really Kanaria? Oh I called her Canary because I read onemanga's scanlations because I don't buy the book. The site's scanlation's translations really differ from the real thing. Sorry, for the confusion, lols.**

**Okay, thank you much for your suggestions and criticisms. By the way, I was just wondering and I would like to know...Do any BOYS read my story? Because that's what I have been wondering about and it was bugging me so damn much. Back in sixth grade, I got every single boy (and girl) in the classroom to read this shoujo manga called **_**Kamichama Karin**_** and everyone liked it, lmfao! I brought my manga everyday to school! But anyway, yeah I feel like a lot of you have become my best friends. Even though you just post reviews and read my nonsense/ random author notes.**

_"Ya. Since your over Ochiai and all." Kiri said. "Do you like him?"_

_"Ki-chan...I...I..." Kanako was on the bridge of death and die. Ergh._

Kanako didn't know what to say. "...I-I d-d-don't..." She couldn't tell Kiri. She would always be in love with Ochiai. And that would upset Kiri. But not only would it upset her, it would also worry her since Ochiai had confessed.

"Hm. Okay." Kiri smiled. Relieved.

Then, Narumi walked in.

"YO, MUSSY HEAD!"

He looked at Kiri. Kiri at looked him. Stare up. Stare down.

"Did you get a new hair cut Naru-naru?" Kiri said bluntly.

"Wha--!" Narumi blushed. "What are you saying!? Of course not!!"

Kiri looked him over again.

"What is Mussy Head doing?" He looked around to see if anyone else answer him. Kanako and Iori had fallen asleep. "Hughh..."

"Ah. Now I see it." Kiri stood up. Narumi blushed even more. Kiri's soft finger wasplaced on his face.

"WHA- WAIT A-- MUSSY HEAD WHAT ARE YOU--!!"

"What a big pimple." Kiri chuckled. Narumi reddened. "Bweheh..."

"Sh..." Narumi's heart beat. "Shut up! Mussy Head!"

Then someone walked intio the room.

"Ah, the door is open. Hello Kiri-chan!" Billy walked in with his luggage. He winked at Narumi who was speechless.

"What...are you doing, Iketani?" Narumi was confused. (A/N: I was gonna say 'confound' but that's too formal dX )

"I'm bunking with Kiri-chan." Billy smiled evilly. '_What the hell is wrong with this guy? He wants to help me or kill me, what is it?'_

"Oh no, ya don't!" He pulled Billy by the arm, pulling all his luggages also. "Stay in the guys' room!"

"Tee-hee, bye, Kiri-chan!" Billy waved, acting all cutesie.

Kiri nodded and went back to sleep. So room 2013 was in 'DO NOT DISTURB' mode.

(In room 2014)

Pant, pant.

Hearing mumbles of '_Daam, you're heavy...'_

Pant.

"What...were...you doing, Iketani!?"

"Hm..." Billy smiled. "Score one for the amateur..."

"Wha...What!?"

"Also..." Billy took a step forward and pointed. "You have a huge pimple, right there!"

Narumi: "What the...CAN YOU STOP I ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Billy: "Ahahaha!"

Ochiai (waking up): "Dammit, Narumi can you just go to bed!"

Kei (rubbing eyes): "Naru-chaaan! I was dreaming of choco caaake!"

Sounds of kicking, screaming, and all the worst came from room 2014.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock-knock-knock.

Bang-bang-bang.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

"Mussy Head! Aoyama! Iori! Open the freaking door! We're leaving to the airport at 12!!"

Kiri looked up to see Kanako blinking awake. Iori must've been in the bathroom. Kiri looked up at the clock. It blinked repeatedly. 7:04 A.M. How late.

Ochiai burst the room open.

"Oookay, everyone! Kei and Billy are still getting ready! I want you guys to hurry up! Please be ready by 9!!" Ochiai took out his schedule."Okay, breakfast at 8 and finish by 9; at 9 we check out and go souvenir shopping till 10; 10 to 11 we drive from Manila to the airport, which I have no idea where it is; and at 11 we check in our flight and we leave at 12 noon!" He looked around the room. "Everyone got it?" He heard 'yeahs' and 'mmms' and 'whatevers.' Surprisingly, he was too focused on worrying right now to have concentrated on Kiri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kazuhiko, I have the tickets here" Narumi's mouth curled a bit. Was he smiling? Ochiai was suspicious. _'Daam that Narumi! I was the one who was supposed to get the tickets!'_ Ochiai thought _'I wonder if he did anything funny with it.'_

"Huh? D-4?" Ochiai said, as he wondered if he would be sitting next to Kiri.

"Lessee...C-2!!" Kei shouted a 'hip-hip-hooray!' while eating a donut.

"C-5?" Billy questioned. He gave Narumi a weird, confused look that said 'what?'

"D...3..." Kanako said nervously.

"D-5??" Iori said, again eagerly awaiting to see if he would be sitting next to Kiri.

"Hm. C-3." Kiri said indifferently.

"NOOO!! ME IS NOT NEXT TO MY KIRITY ONCE AGAIN!!"

"Hm. C...4!?" Narumi screamed. He looked over at Billy who was giving a thumbs up. Weirdly. Narumi looked at Ochiai, who was obviously upset. He was cursing Narumi under his breath. '_But I didn't plan this...'_ Narumi thought.

So the seating was like this...

**C** Kei (aisle) Kiri-Naru-Billy

**D **--(aisle) Kana-Ochiai-Iori

(Boarding the plane)

"Hooray! Strawberry souvenir snacks!!" Kei started eating one of four big bags filled to the top with different kinds of food and snacks. He noticed a girl staring at him, smiling.

"Want some sweet chesnut bread?" She smiled. Kei couldn't resist or refuse. It was food, free food!

"Hooray!"

(Meanwhile...)

"Look at that Kei...he wouldn't stop eating if his life depended on it." Narumi said, not really expecting an answer from anyone. He took a glance at Billy, who was unexpectedly smiling. "Wha...what is it, Iketani?"

"Haha, you still don't get it, do you?" Narumi looked at him, confused. "Oh god, Mr. Amateur. Just talk to the girl!"

Ding! Narumi finally got it.

"You...you changed the seating didn't you!! Graaah--"

"Look, amateur, do ya want Glasses to get her or not?" Billy looked at him bluntly. Narumi gave in a look that meant 'no-I-guess-not...' "Then talk to her!"

"Ugh, this is like some stupid shoujo. Yeah, I know what they write about me. Y'know there's this website called 'zanziction(dot)zet' and some people pair me up with Aoyama!"

"Yo, Amateur."

"Eh? What is it now--"

"Shut up."

Narumi's boiling point was just about to hit the roof.

"Just talk to her! I did _not_ change the seating just for this! Nothing!"

"So it was you!"

SLAP!

"Okay, okay. Fine..." Narumi was almost tearing. Almost. But when he realized what he was just about to do, he froze up.

"Dammit, amateur don't stiffen up! Dammit!" Billy screamed. "Hey, Kiri-chan!"

Kiri turned her head, annoyed.

"What is it, Golden Head?"

Billy smiled.

"Narumi likes you!"

**Haha, so I went over to Kiyoko Arai-san's house. It kinda sorta went on like this...**

_**Hello.**_

_**Konnichiwa. * bows ***_

_**Watashi-wa (My Name)-san, desu. Omai Kiyoko Arai-sensei, ne?**_

_**Ah, ah. Hai!**_

_**Do you speak Eigo? Engrish?**_

_**Yas. I do, of carse. (Yes. I do, of course)**_

_**May I own Beauty Pop?**_

_*** slams door ***_

_**(-.-")**_

**But anyway, I really wanna know if any boys read this I mean really it's not that girly. Arigato Gozaimasu! AZA AZA FIGHTING!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Glass Half Empty

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! Yes, I know I am once again late. It's because it's sooo tiring. But anyway…**

**Answer to ****BP LUVR13-SPARKLE SPARKLE:**** First of all, thank you so much, it's really overwhelming! Second, okay you go to 'login.' Then click on 'document,' and select doc from computer. Now, go to 'stories' click on 'new story' and upload the doc and VOILA! Story created! (: Oh, sorry it's late I hope I have helped! –starts singing "Walking On Air" by Kerli-**

"_Dammit, amateur don't stiffen up! Dammit!" Billy screamed. "Hey, Kiri-chan!"_

_Kiri turned her head, annoyed._

_"What is it, Golden Head?"_

_Billy smiled._

_"Narumi likes you!"_

Kiri shot an even blunter look than before.

"This again?"

"No, Kiri-chan. It's true! Ask Narumi for yourself!" Billy giggled.

Narumi was staring at the movie screen in front of him. His mouth was open but nothing came out. Hopefully. (A/N: What if vomit came out? xD Sorry, sorry… Inside joke.)

Poke!

Kiri tapped his shoulder.

Nothing.

"Hey, Naru-naru."

Narumi flinched.

"Wha…WHAT!?" Narumi came back to his senses.

"Is it true?"

"E-e-eh?" Narumi managed to cough out.

"Does Naru-naru really like me?"

Narumi's eyes bulged and his voice seemed to stop for a while, though his mouth remained so wide open that a fly could fly in, die, and come back out. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Another inside joke. My apologies.)

"D-does...w-why..." Narumi choked. "W-why...? D-does Mussy Head l-l-l-like _me?_" Narumi wondered. Hopefully, but he still felt a tingle run through his body. He wished everyone else in the plane, besides that Puffy Head, would just disappear! And yet he eagerly awaited for an answer. _'This is so not me, fussing over a girl. I...I have to end this.'_ Narumi sighed as Kiri went on.

"Well..."

"Hold on! Mussy Head, I can't--"

"AS I WAS SAYING...Naru-naru..." Kiri cut him off.

"But Muss--"

"I also like Naru-naru."

Narumi's eyes went all moon-like, and Billy laughed evilly. But as for Kiri...she looked straight at him in the eye, indifferently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Occhi!" Kei stuck his nose in.

"Ergh, what is it, Kei!?" Ochiai said harshly, not mainly towards Kei. He was trying to lift Kanako's heavy sleeping head off his shoulder.

"Na...Billy made Naru-naru-chan confess to Kiri!"

"Confessed what?" Ochiai raised an eyebrow, thinking it was nothing.

"His love!" Kei said, excitedly. He actually approved of both pairings. (A/N: Why is that, you ask? CUZ I SAID SO, THAT'S WHY!)

"His love for...what?" Ochiai moved a hand gesture. He didn't believe it. Couldn't. Wouldn't.

"Occhi, stop that!" Kei bit his mango. "His love for Kiri!" Ochiai's mind just ran around in circles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I also like Naru-naru."_

_Narumi's eyes went all moon-like, and Billy laughed evilly. But as for Kiri...she looked straight at him in the eye, indifferently._

Narumi didn't know what to say. Kiri liked him. She liked him? SHE _LIKED_ HIM!? _HIM!?_ NARUMI SHOUGO!?

"Mus...Koshiba..." His face softened. "Koshiba..."

"Naru-naru...is like a new friend to me." She said, still looking at him.

Narumi's blood boiled up. _'WHA--'_

"--AAAAAAAAAT!? WHAAT!?" Narumi panted.

"Of course I like Naru-naru. We're in the same group."

**EEEHHHHHHHH??**

Narumi: (--...--")

Billy: xDDD -tilt left-

Ochiai: (66)

Kei: (?--?)

Iori: (O--O)

Kanako: (sleeping)

Kiri: (S:l) -tilt left-

...

Narumi couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her collar.

"MUSSY HEAD!!--"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that day...)

"Finally," Ochiai said. "We're back in Japan."

"But the Philippines had some good snacks." Kei said, while he was chewing on some airline packaged peanuts.

"..." Kiri said as she walked over by them, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She took a quick look at Ochiai's watch. 6:07 P.M. '_Stupid two hour delay at the airport.'_

Narumi walked out of the plane, his face was red and he was tugging at his checkered shirt's collar. '_Stupid! Daam you, Shougo!'_ Narumi swore to himself.

Kiri glanced at Narumi for a second. Narumi blushed and Kiri finely grinned and looked back at Ochiai. Ochiai saw Kiri looking at him and blushed.

"Ochiai-senpai."

"EH! Uh...Ko...Koshiba...Kiri..." Ochiai started sweating. "Y-yes?"

"Will we be going home now?" Kiri asked. "I might miss dinner. Seiji-kun will worry. Plus, I'm kind of tired." Kiri yawned. '_Don't get so nervous, Like Me-san. It's creepy.'_

"Yes, Kiri-san. Narumi's limo." Ochiai smiled and repeatedly shook her hand without realizing that he wouldn't stop.

"..." _'Ew. Did Ochiai-senpai just call me 'Kiri'? Hm.'_ Kiri was getting a little annoyed.

'_Kazuhiko-senpai'_ Kanako thought, turning as red as a cherry every second as she stared at her favorite Senpai.

_'My Sweet Honey, Kirity! Does she like Ouschin? Or Narusy?'_ Iori mulled over whilst using his hands to gesture it. '_Nah! Kirity likes me!'_ -Iori smiles-

"Hey, Kiri-chan!" Billy said as he wrapped his left arm around Kiri's neck. He smiled the same smile Ochiai put on when he was planning something mischevious for his own personal delight to lovingly dwell in. ...bwaha. Billy looked at Narumi, he wrapped his right arm around Narumi's neck as Narumi suddenly jerked. "Mr. Amateur..." He continued smiling.

"Whaa-...Oh...Iketani..." Narumi patted his chest, relieved.

"Oh, Amateur-chan...If only you didn't say what you had said there wouldn't be any more awkwardness between you two!" Billy chirped.

"Ditto!" Kei gave him a high-five.

Narumi was getting irritated already.

"You just know to make things go bad to worse, now don't you!!" Narumi shouted! "...Stupid Iketani...I thought you'd help me..." He said under his breath. Kiri had already walked away to calm down Kanako and Iori. Narumi saw Ochiai glaring at him.

"Aw, don't be sad, Amateur!" Billy smiled and winked. "This is only the beginning." His sweet, empty smile transformed into a naughty smirk as he turned around and walked away.

-flashback-

(hours earlier)

Narumi couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her collar.

"MUSSY HEAD!!--"

His anything-but-gentle guy hands squeezed her collar, pulling her closer to him.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, MUSSY HEAD!!" Narumi said, his face getting closer to his. (A/N: Billy is silently laughing; Kei is watching while eating Cebu City bread; Kanako is sleeping, Iori is biting his nails from the suspense; and Ochiai just sitting there, wishing he could do something while he cursed Narumi with every word known to man, and not just Japanese ones!

**A/N: OOH! What happens next in the flashback?? Whoever guesses it wins a million dollars!! ...yeah, prolly' not. **

(Ya' wont.)

**EH? Was it too out of character? Oh well. Deal(x Nahh' jjkk ! Hm, I love Shou-chama (Narumi) now, but I guess I am starting to take a liking into Bee-kun (Billy) but Kazu-senpai (Ochiai) is still cute ;3 !**

**Okay so this Disclaimer thing was driving me crazy so I went to the Nickelodeon Studio and well…**

_**Hi-hi!**_

…_**? Who are you??**_

_**Who am I?? PUH! I'm the proud new owner of **_**iCarly**_**, that's who!**_

_**Mmhmm. Yeah.**_

_**Aw c'mon! …Gibby?**_

_**Think again, kid.**_

_**Freddie?**_

_**Security!**_

_**D: !!**_

**Darnit! My help was too late (TT-TT) By the way, does anybody like the Avatar? OMG, I was sooo excited when I found out they were having a second season! I love Prince Zuko! xD –starts singing "Hana Yori Dango" Theme by Ai Otsuka. (I watched HYD today and it was freeeeakinnn' awesome!)Also, what does 'OC' meam? Oh wells. I would like 5 more reviews, please. And this time I PROMISE I will update as fast as I can. Sorreeeeeeee xP**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! AZA AZA FIGHTING!**

**With all my x333 love, -Ohime x3-**


	17. Chapter 17: Something New

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa Ohime x3-chan, desu! I LOVE PRINCE ZUKO! He's mine! (Go take Sokka!) Ah, yes it is the third season(; Hana Yori Dango-hoorah hoorah! By the way, Walking On Air by Kerli is an AWESOME song :D Okay, okay I'll stop before I start hyperventilating (sweatdrop).**

**(Apology for last chapter! I forgot that Kei calls Kiri 'Kiri-chan' and Ochiai always uses the horrific 'san.') AH! I figured it out! 'OC' means 'own character,' am I right? Wrong? Yes?**

(-FLASHBACK- )

_(hours earlier)_

_Narumi couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her collar._

_"MUSSY HEAD!!--"_

_His anything-but-gentle guy hands squeezed her collar, pulling her closer to him._

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, MUSSY HEAD!!" Narumi said, his face getting closer to __hers__. (A/N: Billy is silently laughing; Kei is watching while eating Cebu City bread; Kanako is sleeping, Iori is biting his nails from the suspense; and Ochiai just sitting there, wishing he could do something while he cursed Narumi with every word known to man, and not just Japanese ones!_

Kiri was so close to Narumi she could feel the warmth of his body. A sweatdrop from his forehead beaded down his face. Her head was just below his shoulders, until...

"Psst, psst, psst, psst..."

"Pst pss...pts?"

"Psssstss!!"

All anyone could hear was whispers. No the kind where you cover your mouth while whispering into someone's ear. Kiri and Narumi were exchanging their answers by just looking at each other, not to make it seem like they were gossiping or playing some stupid game of 'telephone.' Everyone was disappointed, trying to get closer so they could hear on in. The only one could could really hear well was Billy, who kept being pushed back by Narumi because he was leaning on Narumi's back.

"Yo, Mr. Amateur." Billy said, as the 'psstts' took a pause.

"What, Iketani?? I'm talking to _her_!!" Narumi loudly whispered as he motioned his hands pointing toward Kiri.

"Can you speak louder!?" Narumi shoved Billy's head in the other direction. Billy grunted, and Narumi turned his body back towards Kiri, though he remained to have a mad face on.

"Ps pst pts stsssp!?"

"Pts pts pss, Pstu ptsuu?"

"PSUU!"

(In the KIRUMI conversation)

Narumi: "I'm done with you!!..."

Kiri: "Done with...me?" She said in a monotone.

"Yes, I mean it!!"

"Mean what?"

"I can't take it anymore!!"

"Take what?"

"Don't be so cool...from now on...you and I..." Narumi looked down. "...are rivals..." His eyes met with Kiri's. "Got that?"

"...Hm." She said. "Got it, Naru-naru" She softly smiled as she could hear a 'hmph!' Narumi adjusted himself in his seat. So that he could see the movie playing. **'The Ring.' **_'Dammit!'_ He thought. Since he was focused on Kiri for the last 20 minutes, he hadn't realized it had started...20 minutes ago. (A/N: I love horror movies! Woot-woot!)

'_Ah, Kanako must have fainted because of the movie.'_ Kiri learned her lesson. She would not, repeat NOT, get scared in front of everyone, again. She looked at the screen with repeatedly scary faces all over. It was nothing, piece of cake... right? ...Right? '_Hm. Might as well go to sleep...'_

"WAAAAAAAHHH!!" Not even 5 seconds had passed and Kiri was already fitching with her eyes to see a certain arrogant upperclassman who was once again screaming bloody murder for everyone else's life.

(-end flashback-)

(present time)

_"You just know to make things go bad to worse, now don't you!!" Narumi shouted! "...Stupid Iketani...I thought you'd help me..." He said under his breath. Kiri had already walked away to calm down Kanako and Iori. Narumi saw Ochiai glaring at him._

_"Aw, don't be sad, Amateur!" Billy smiled and winked. "This is only the beginning." His sweet, empty smile transformed into a naughty smirk as he turned around and walked away._

"NEH??" Narumi crossed his arms, walking over to grab his bags from the luggage relvolving - thingy. Then, he heard someone calling his name.

"Okay, Narumi!" Narumi turned around to his Ochiai waving his hands, motioning 'come on!' "The limo's here!"

"Yeah, 'M Coming, Kazuhiko!" Narumi nodded his head in thought.

(Outside the airport, getting into the limo-cab-thing)

"Ah, now are you going to be making a diagram for where all of us are going to sit?" Billy teased, mischievously smiling as he looked up to question Ochiai. Ochiai pushed up the bridge of his glasses and gave Billy a rude 'Mrgfm!...' Ochiai heard a remarkable 'yeah, yeah...'

"Fine, everyone just sit where you want." His eyes narrowed, glaring at the IkeNaru team.

Kanako went in first. When she saw the inside, the was amazed. _'What an extraordinary limousine!'_ It had mahogany-colored leather seats, one facing the other (one seat on the left, the other seat on the right). There was also a two-way T.V. and mini-refrigerators at each end of the seats.

'_Wow. Naru-naru is really rich.'_ Kiri thought as she walked in to find herself next to a smiling Ochiai and a tomato Kanako. Then, Iori came in. Those four all sat on one side. So, just in case (cuz this matters):

**Left** Kiri-Ochiai-Kanako-Iori

**Right** Narumi-Billy-Kei

"Ooh, Naru-chan! Your dad brought you the big limo this time!!" Kei's eyes wandered as he ate... (A/N: Running out of food groups) ...his onion rings.

"Yeah, and don't get any crumbs in it, either!!" Narumi scowled as he chewed and chewed and chewed on.

"SYDERGH!" Kei smiled happily, crunching and munching away.

"Pyeh..." Narumi said. Then, he started to look up at Kiri. Her eyes were skipping out the window, with her chin resting on her hand, her elbow leaning on the door. '_Chi...Her eyes really are like the stars...'_ He took a quick glance up at the upcoming night, with just a quilt of a few stars from the 6:28 evening sky. Then he looked back at Kiri. And to his surprise, this time, she was looking directly at him, too. But still, he was disappointed at her yet care-free facial expression.

"Hmph! What is it you are looking at, Puffy Head?" His arms automiatically crossed yet again. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't swear at her. No clue at all.

"Hm. Well, I was just thinking..." She started. "Isn't it a little bumpy, Naru-naru?" Both of Narumi's eyebrows arched. Billy stuck his nose in.

"Yeah, now that Kiri-chan's mentioned it, there were a few bumps earlier, Mr. Am--"

BUNGK!

"See?" Iori said. Everyone looked around at each other. Then, their eyes focused on an amazing feat. Kanako was totally cherried. That last bump had caused her to lean against Ochiai. She was so petrified that she couldn't even move to get off of him, like a deer paralyzed in headlights. Surprisingly, Ochiai wasn't all that peeved this time. He was actually...laughing?

"Haha, Aoyama-san...I'm...I'm sorry. That was, hehe, that was just so funny..." Ochiai broke off until he couldn't stop cracking up. Soon, everyone else was laughing on in with him, except for Kiri and Narumi.

"Hey." Kiri ordered. She was almost like Caesar. (A/N: "Cease!") "Please stop laughing at Kanako."

"Yeah, guys. It's rude." Funny. Narumi was also defending Kanako. People were guessing but they didn't quite know if it was for Kiri, Kanako, or for himself. ...Probably himself.

"Yes. I know Kanako gets embarrassed easil--"

BUMGP!!

...

"Gasp!"

"Kiri-chan!"

"Na-ru-sy??"

"Ki-chan..."

"Ohhh, Naruuuumiiiiii..."

Narumi was out of it for a sec. His eyes were closed but he could feel something warm laying against his face. '_What just happened?'_ He heard a '_sreeeeeeeech!'_ and then the voice of his chaufer. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"My apologies, Narumi Shougo-sama! Did anyone get hurt--" Even he was shocked of the sight.

Narumi opened his eyes. His lips were against Kiri's!

**A/N: Also, take my poll on my profile! Don't be shy! (I know **_**I **_**am...) By the way, just in case you wanna know the lyrics to one of the best songs in the world:**

**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound**

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

**Owned by **_**Boys Like Girls**_

**Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING...**


	18. Chapter 18: So maybe I Want KIRUMI

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! Though writing isn't my first love, I still like it cuz it helps because I want to be a famous professional manga-ka one day.**

**Also: I know I wrote that other story but I'm thinking of finishing this first. And sorry about that because there's still a long way to go.**

Dear: **eternalalchemist363,** OMG! I love that song! I was thinking of either naming it 'Check Yes Juliet' (We the Kings) or 'Hey Juliet' (LMNT) but afterwards, I didn't wanna make the story seem so obvious. But hmm...maybe I _will_ change it o-o idk. Ahaha, but NLT is just my favorite band in the history of favorite bands!! **OOPS! Wrong story for that author's note!**

**BTW: If I hadn't mentioned before, I like Yabu Kouta. We're married. Deal.**

_"Gasp!" (Billy)_

_"Kiri-chan!" (Kei)_

_"Na-ru-sy??" (Iori, of course)_

_"Ki-chan..." (Kanako, duh)_

_"Ohhh, Naruuuumiiiiii..." (Ohhh, Ochiiiiaaaaiiiii)_

_Narumi was out of it for a sec. His eyes were closed but he could feel something warm laying against his face. 'What just happened?' He heard a 'screeeeeeeech!' and then the voice of his chaufer. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)_

_"My apologies, Narumi Shougo-sama! Did anyone get hurt--" Even he was shocked of the sight._

_Narumi opened his eyes. His lips were against Kiri's!_

Scientific Explanation for Narumi: Because of the Narumis' chauffer, it had caused the backseats to react to that last bump causing Kiri to collide with him! (N/N: What do you mean, scientific explanation!? A/N: -kisses Narumi-)

"Mm, nrf, hme..." Narumi couldn't think of anything to say. He was astonished right now. Or is it astounded?

'_Oops.'_ Kiri thought. As she started to back her lips off Narumi, but before Narumi could think of what he was doing next, his hand suddenly moved. Kiri's lips were once again kissing Narumi's lips. But this time, Kiri knew it wasn't an accident. Her eyes were wider than ever.

Narumi was thinking _'What am I doing!? Why am I doing this in front of everyone!? Am I stupid!? Why did my hands move without me knowing it!?'_ But he and I both knew he couldn't resist. Though he could hear gasps and Ochiai still grieving his name and yet that distinct voice from Spongebob that always says 'My Leg!', he ignored it. BA-DAMP!

But...Kiri...just couldn't deal with this right now. She was too busy with things to get all flustered over a boy. Narumi could sense her uncomfortableness, what with being watched by every single person in his own limo (not to mention including the driver, who had head-on stopped the car, watching this whole thing). All eyes were on the opposites. Two opposites that had a sense or feeling that something just wanted them to attract each other. And since he had sensed her feeling of shock, he didn't want her to be embarrassed. So, being the Mussy Head she is, he knew she could yawn it all off. And being the ass Narumi is, he chose the embarrassment of Kiri over himself. Then he did it. He pushed his hands against Kiri's shoulders.

"G...Get off, Mussy Head!" He was flushed. "W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"..." Kiri wiped her lips. Narumi just watched in awe. '_She wiped her lips? Meaning...she didn't care? -didn't...like it?'_ He just watched as the back of her hand slid from the left curl of her mouth make its way across to the right. She quickly glanced at Narumi, with an unpleasant stare. Then, she sat back in her seat, she looked down. Narumi was secretly hurt. And now for the facial expressions!

Kiri: **(-.-)** (A/N: I don't know if it's indifferent, a glare, or if she's just plain sleeping. ...(sweatdrop) Okay, so she's not sleeping! Stop mocking me!)

Narumi: **)B)** -tilt right-

Ochiai: **lX** -tilt right- pissed out of his mine right now

Kei: **(o,o) **munching

Kanako: **(O-O) **no comment

Billy: **XD **-tilt LEFT-

Iori: **D**8** )** -tilt right-

"U-u-uhm, okay, Narumi Shougo-sama, here is Aoyama-sama's house. Next stop, Koshiba-sama's house."

Silence, glares, awkwardness, laughing, big eyed freaks, and INTENSE PACKED-ON MUCHING. (A/N: Chew on, Kei. Chew on. xD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day, in the S.P. club room.)

"Uhm, Kiri-san?" Ochiai asked with the obvious hint of irritance in his voice. "Can you and Narumi _please_ just stop playing your silly games and patch up the awkwardness between you two. ...It's embarrassing for even me." He walked away to his computer.

"..." '_Patch up? What a square.'_ Kiri thought. She walked over all the way to the other side of the table. Everyone was shocked as she pulled up a seat on the right to notice. But Narumi, as expected, wasn't even paying attention as his mind drowned him with thoughts. '_Was it all just a dream? Did I really kiss Mussy Head? What will happen to me and Kazuhiko's friendship? Is he still mad? It isn't my fault is it? I have to blame someone else besides me and Puffy Head! But...who? ...It was that stupid chauffer's fault! Yeah...yeah! The pieces of the puzzle are really coming together! My dad hired that chauffer! Argh, so this is all his fault! Stupid dad, this is all--'_

"--YEEEOOOUUUURRRR FAAAAUULLLLTTTT!!" Narumi shouted as he rapidly stood up, his finger pointed at the door with no one their.

"What are you talking about Mr. Amateur?" Billy crossed his arms while he couldn't resist a chuckling smirk any longer.

"Who's fault!? You're making no sense, Narumi!" Ochiai pushed up the bridge of his glasses.

"EH? Kiri-chan's it's Kiri-chan's fault?" Kei took a handful bite of his bag of french fries.

"N-no!" Narumi screamed. Anger issues, dude. "My dad's! He hired that chauffer, whom took the long way -the bumpy way- and caused me to...that girl to come forth and..." He blushed, turning different shades of pinks and reds every second.

"W...whaaaaaaaaat? How in the world's heck can you explain it and come out with that conclusion!?" Ochiai softly slammed his hand on the desk. Keyword: softly. Meaning: Everyone saw it, no one heard it.

"Yeah, Narurin-chan. Wouldn't your dad resent the fact that you're with a girl? Hahaha..." Kei giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Keiiiiiiii..." Narumi glared.

"Narumi-senpai." Kiri unexpectedly said. Narumi's body shook.

"Wha...Did that girl-thing just call me 'Senpai'?? She would never do that!!" Narumi made a face meaning 'Ewwy! Gross! Disgusting!'

"Hey!" Iori and Billy said together.

"Narumi, don't call her a 'girl-thing'!!" Ochiai walked over to Kiri. He smiled. Grossly. "It's okay, Koshiba Kiri-san. I would never call you that, Princess."

"H...Hey! Kazuhiko! You're..." Narumi was...jealous. "...you're making it nauseating in here." He fanned himself with his tongue sticking out in disgust.

"Hmph!" Ochiai grunted as he opened his brown brief case (A/N: Not to get mixed up with the silver one with all of his glasses. Ooh, new silly word coming up!) and skidaddled (xD) through some neatly-piled papers.

Everyone else tuned him out for a while. Billy walked over Kiri, who was drinking her juice. He hugged her tightly while fake-crying. Iori was also near her, patting her head and real-crying as he mumbled something that sounded like 'Evil Ouschin! Stupid Narusy!'

Stu.

Pid.

Na.

Ru.

Sy.

Kanako even approached Kiri.

"Thank you, Ki-chan." Once hand covered her mouth when the other patted her back. She was thanking her for what happened back in the limo, when she stood up for her. But anyway...

"Fuuhee! I found it!" Ochiai adjusted the edge of his glasses as he held up the paper in his hand to the light.

"Eh?" (Kei)

"Found what, Ouschin?"

"Yeah, what is it Glasses?" Billy rudely questioned. Ochiai pondered for a QUICK-QUICK-QUICK jiffy second '_What in the he-- Why is Billy here anyway!?'_ But back to his paper.

"Unfortunately, our S.P. sessions will have to be postponed until further notice for now..."

WHAAAAT?

"Ouschin"

"Okay, Mr. Glasses Man (A/N: Kamichama!), I know you're mad right now..." said Billy. "...But do ya have to take it out on our club??"

"WHAAT?? _OUR_ CLUB!? You're not even in it!!" Ochiai replied.

"Aw, fooey!" Billy sarcastly remarked as he snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute, Golden Hair." Kiri stopped him from saying anymore. Narumi continued.

"Yeah, Kazuhiko. What exactly do you mean by 'postponed'?"

Ochiai walked over to their table. Kanako blushed and walked to the opposite side. Ochiai handed Narumi the piece of paper, and Narumi read it.

ATTENTION STUDENTS!!

THE SEASON IS HERE!!

STARTING MONDAY OF NEXT WEEK,

WE WILL BE HAVING FIELD WEEK! YES, THAT

MEANS WE WILL BE PUTTING YOU IN WHITE

AND RED GROUPS ONCE AGAIN. THIS SEMESTER,

MAKE IT FUN! GET IN THE SPIRIT!

-Arigato, Student Body Coucil and Ryokufuu A. Staff

The paper slipped out of Narumi's hand and dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Okay... the author's note on the top was written days ago... now that I'm back at this computer I can finish... but since yesterday, I've been a little depressed. This story hurts, but... a very mean girl posted a video about me that made me look conceited. But I'm really not! I was just taking pictures. And she hurt me. She called me a 'Retarded Bitch.' But trust me, I'm not I'm really not. That hurt me. You know, I could sue her for video taping me because I didn't even know she was doing it. For those of you who hate being pushed around and are fed up with drama, LET ME HEAR YOU! NEVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**If you agree with me and have a heart, please review and put an 'AZA AZA FIGHTING!' at the end! If you can repost all those funny 'repost-this-if' comments on your profile, why can't you do this for me? Stop these stupid cat fights and decrease bullying. This may sound funny, but it's not. It really hit me that there really are children of demons still out there. If you don't, it's okay, but you'll still hurt me. For those of you who actually have the nerve to dye your hair pink in a crowd of brown-heads; if you are one of those people who actually give a fxck about those who can't take it anymore, then let me hear you! PLEASE REPOST AZA AZA FIGHTING!**

Arigato Gozaimasu):** All I want are 5 AZA's. **That's my only wish for you. Can you grant it?


	19. Chapter 19: Bringing sexy back?

**A/N: Arigato Gozaimasu! Know why I'm starting off with arigato? Because! Thanks to you guys for backing me up, you had made my day :D But don't worry, it's a little thing called 'karma.' So, whatever she dished out, it's coming back to her. My parents went to my school and told them to call her parents. If not, they're gonna to call the police no matter what anyway. Yay Parents! Yay You Guys! Yay Me!**

**THANK YOU FOR MY AZA'S**

**Kuro-Kihaku, condawg1, beauty-pop13, BP LUVR13-SPARKLE SPARKLE-, ..15, MizIndependent666**

**CONGRATS**

**To ****beauty-pop13**** for being my 100th reviewer!!**

_Ochiai walked over to their table. Kanako blushed and walked to the opposite side. Ochiai handed Narumi the piece of paper, and Narumi read it._

_ATTENTION STUDENTS!!_

_THE SEASON IS HERE!!_

_STARTING MONDAY OF NEXT WEEK,_

_WE WILL BE HAVING FIELD __**WEEK**__! YES, THAT_

_MEANS WE WILL BE PUTTING YOU IN WHITE_

_AND RED GROUPS ONCE AGAIN. THIS SEMESTER,_

_MAKE IT FUN! GET IN THE SPIRIT!_

_-Arigato, Student Body Coucil and Ryokufuu A. Staff_

_The paper slipped out of Narumi's hand and dropped to the floor._

"EEHHHH??" Kei slurped his milkshake that brought all the girls to the yard, and they're like 'it's better than yours' Dxmn rite! It's better than yours! He can teach you, but he has to charge! (A/N: Technical difficulties right now :D The author has died of over-working intense packed-on laughter syndrom. Arigato!)

"Aw, no more sessions? AGAIN?" Taro-tard slumped in his seat. He's back in Heels Over Head(: When was he ever here in the room!? D8

"S-sorry!" Kenichiro apologized.

"Hoo-ray!" Iori starting dancing around. "The girls will love me again now that me is back in Japaaan!" He waved to imaginary groupies. "_Me's bringing sexy back! Them other boys don't know how to act! Me thinks you're special what's behind your back! So turn around and Me'll pick up the slack. (_Mystery Voice_: Take em' to the bridge!) Dirty baaabeh--_"

SMACK!

Iori lay down on the floor as drool spread out. Narumi still stood there in front of him, with his fist still in the air. He huffed and puffed. He was a Huffle Puff. (N/N: Hey! I'm a Raven Claw! A/N: -kisses Narumi-)

"Okay, everyone just settle down. This is a good break since Narumi was attacked by his fangirls on yesterday. Ochiai shot a look at Narumi. "Now that it's Friday, you guys best be getting enough rest for next week." Ochiai walked out of the room.

Taro-tard couldn't help but share his information.

"Ooh! I heard they're switching the last day of Field Week to something special! A surprise!" He wooed.

"A surprised?" Kenichiro, Kanako, Iori, Billy, Kei, and Narumi asked unanimously. Kiri has fallen asleep. Surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Monday, Field Week Day 1)

"Welcome teacher, students, and staff! To the Opening Ceremony! This week...is field week!" said the Study Body President as the Ryokufuu Academy students roared in excitement.

"Psst! Kiri-chan!" Taro-tard called. He just couldn't manage to wake up Kiri like how Narumi always could. Maybe that was the reason he admired Narumi? (In a non-gay & non-gross way. In an 'idol' kind of way.) He threw a yoyo ball at her head. Bumbumbupf. It bounced from her head, to the ground.

'_Ah...ow.' _She rubbed the back of her head as she turned around. Kiri looked at an annoying Taro-tard and Billy team that were cracking up. Then, she gave them, a strange indifferent look. It was different from her other indifferent looks. It was a face more like Sasuke-at-Naruto mixed with Ino-at-Sakura. You'd know if you watch Naruto. (A/N: Who doesn't!?) She looked like (-...-") She's BLUNTLY glaring with her mouth SLIGHTLY open. "What, Komattaro?" Now, Taro-tard had that look. But then he got over it. After all, she never knew anything since she was half-awake most of the time. Okay, 90 percent of the time.

"They're gonna divide us into groups now." He loudly whispered because he got a few 'shh!'s.

"Hooray." Kiri whispered sarcasticly to Kanako, who was right next to her. Unlike Kiri, Kanako was actually kind of looking forward to this semester's Field Week. She didn't know why. And neither did I.

"Okay, now for the second years!" called the Vice-President of the Student Coucil.

"Aoyama Kanako-san, on the red team!"

Kanako: "A-a-ah..." She smiled.

"Iketani Biri-- Ooh, correction, BILLY-KUN! White team!"

Billy: "Haha, yeeah!" -peace sign- He grinned.

"Komatsu Taro-kun, red team!"

Taro-tard: "Hooray!!"

"Minamoto Iori-kun! Red team!"

Iori: -bows- "Thank you, thank you!" as girls coo and suddenly... red roses get thrown at him coming from nowhere? ...awkward. Okay!

"Koshiba Kiri-san...white team!"

Kiri: "..." -yawns-

Everyone's face was all 0-0.

"O-o-oh! Ki-chan..." Kanako was a bit upset.

"Aw!" Taro-tard patted her back.

"OH NO!! ME KIRITY IS NOT ON THE SAME TEAM AS ME!! OH, UNBELIEVABLE!!" Iori cried and cried.

"Hooray, me and Kiri-chan on the same team." Billy cheered. He got into an argument with Iori for a while 'Switch with me's!' 'No way, Aroma-san!' 'Now!!' 'Back off, amateur!!'

xxx (and blahdittyblahblahblah some people on white, some on red...) xxx

"And last but not least, the third years!"

Ochiai crossed his fingers. He was doing some thinking. _'Okay, maybe I should forgive Narumi now. I've been giving him the cold shoulder for 3 days aldready. It's not like he did it on purpose! Argh, but it just made me so angry! How can I forgive him when--'_

"Minami Kei-kun, please make your way to the white team!"

Kei: "Mmm, red strawberries..." He licked his lips as he was off into Dream Land...

"Ochiai Kazuhiko-kun! White Team!"

Ochiai: _'Yes! Same as Koshiba-san!'_ He did a weird smile at Narumi as he on over to the white team with Kei.

"And finally...Narumi Shougo-kun..."

People were at the edge of their shoe soles, fangirls anxiously waited and anticipated the utmost irritable suspense!...

"Please walk over to...the red team!"

Narumi: _'Noooo!'_ He sulked. '_Ugh, it's over!! He'll get her, for sure!!'_ He tucked his face into his hands as he peeked through a hole. He saw Ochiai smiling at a dozing Kiri.

"Eh? What's this?" Student Body President Kajiwara asked into the microphone.

What?

"Oh..." He said. "There's seems to be a slight error in the groupings." He quickly looked back at the VP (vice-prez). Then he looked back. "It appears that there are one too many students in the red group."

'_What's this?'_ Narumi and Ochiai thought the same exact thought.

"Uhm, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, Potter Harry-kun, Squarepants Spongebob-kun, and Narumi Shougo-kun..." xDDD

What what?

"Will you please... join the white team?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Let the universal Games, BEGIN!)

'_Dammit! Now Narumi is on this team! And to think I was going to forgive him! Argh!'_

'_Great! Now I can make Mr. Amateur kiss Kiri again! Haha, I'm so evil! Oh what's that, my lovely date? ...Oh, you bad girl! Hehehe...'_

_'How will I survive this week without Ki-chan pushing me!'_

_'Hm. Any gossip?'_

_'Mmm, that girl has bacon sushi-flavored bubble gum!'_

_'Stupid Narusy. Stupid Ouschin. English-curse-word, English-curse-word, English-curse-word.'_

_'Hm. I'm tired. I'll take a nap with Shampoo when I get home. That's when Bobby Blonde takes a bath.' _(A/N: Bobby Blonde? xD)

_'Ahaha, funny. I got on the team I wanted. ...MAN, THIS IS WEIRD!! SAME AS MUSS--'_

Someone tapped on Narumi's shoulder.

"Eh?" He turned around to see a stern look upon Ochiai's face. "Oh, Kazuhiko. Hey dude, let's get psyched up to win, oka--" Ochiai grabbed his shoulders.

"...enge."

"W...what?" Narumi scratched his head in confusion.

" A CHALLENGE!"

"EH!? ...For..."

"For Field Week!" Ochiai looked up. "You and I will both compete in every obstacle and competition. And whoever wins the most..." He smiled. "...gets to ask out Koshiba-san."

Narumi looked up at his face to see if he was joking. He just stood there, dumbfounded as Ochiai impatiently waited for his answer. Ochiai seemed...a little different now...that he liked Kiri. I mean really...

"What? Or are you so sure _I'll_ get her..." he came closer to his face. "...all. To. Myself."

Narumi's regular blood started to heat up to it's normal tempurature. His hand slapped Ochiai's as Occhi was shocked at his sudden move.

"You're on." Narumi stuck his tongue out, and then he walked away. Now Ochiai was the one dumbfound this time.

As Narumi left Ochiai standing there, he turned the buildings corner and saw someone smiling evilly at him.

"Hey, Mr. Amateur."

**A/N: And Ohime x3-chan is a Griffindor! Ah, the rebellious side of Occhi-kun. Heyhey, did you guys like my 'KEI MILKSHAKE SONG' song? Hahaha! Oh well, if you didn't think that was funny, you hate your parents xD ! I don't quite know who that mystery voice was, but that line really did fit Billy'd pursuit. (Oh yeuh, you **_**really **_**know I've recovered xD) Minasan Konichiwa (!?) Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING POWER!!**

**5 revies, please ;3 -with all my EX-THREE EX-THREENESS FIZZLE-**


	20. Chapter 20: B2: I Just Want You

**A/N: ****MINASAN KONICHIWA! YOU HAVE ENTERED ****HEELS OVER HEAD: Blade 2**

**By The Way: I'm a Gryffindor. Narumi is a Raven Claw because of his intelligence. I took some weird test earlier and it said that my dream guy is Harry Potter. I am upset. I wanted Cedric.**

**JUST HAVING FUN:** Narumi-Raven Claw; Ochiai-Raven Claw; Kei-Gryffindor; Kiri-Huffle Puff; Billy-Slytherin; Kanako-Gryffindor; Iori-Slytherin; Taro-tard-Gryffindor (Kiri is too sleepy to be curious enough to be in Gryffindor, as Komatsu is the opposite; he's like Ron. Billy and Iori are conceited so they belong in Slytherin. Narumi is not that self-centered enough, and so his hard-work and studying brings him to Rowena Ravenclaw; same as Ochiai. Kanako is like Hermione, she brings the brains to Gryffindor. Kei is curious and mysterious enough to fit in with the Gryffindor, too. It's true, we hardly know anything about Kei.) (I actually typed this before I read MI666's XDD)

--

_"You're on." Narumi stuck his tongue out, and then he walked away. Now Ochiai was the one dumbfound this time._

_As Narumi left Ochiai standing there, he turned the buildings corner and saw someone smiling evilly at him._

_"Hey, Mr. Amateur."_

"Eeg!" Billy had startled Narumi. "Eh...what is it, Iketani?"

"You had a deal with Glasses Guy, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Eh, Kazuhiko?... Yeah..." Narumi looked down. He was still a little shaken up because he was actually worried.

"Well, you gonna court Kiri-chan?"

"EHT! WHAAAT!?" Narumi's face was hot and he turned red all over.

"Shees, Amateur, stop being so noisy! ...You wanna win, right?"

"H-huh?"

"You wanna win her over, right?"

"Geez, you guys are making it seem like the world is going to end if someone doesn't start dating that Mussy Head!!"

"Well...**YA WANNA DON'T YOU**!?"

"HEY! IKETANI! THIS IS JAPAN, SPEAK JAPANESE!!"

"Ugh, never mind! If you don't want my help, then fine!! Let Glasses have her!!"

"W-wait!" Narumi put his hand on Billy's shoulder to stop him. Billy flicked it off. Unexepectedly, he smiled.

"Excellent."

(Meanwhile, Ochiai is still standing there doing some thinking)

'_Goodness, what have I done!? That was so random and not myself at all! I...I let my anger and jealousy get the better of me!'_ Ochiai's two hands grasped his hair and frisked it. (A/N: Ochiai is actually the hardest character to portray, besides Kiri. He's so formal, and when you want to make him evil, it's off cuz he's really not. But he really is starting to obsess over Kiri, if you hadn't noticed, in the bonus-stories in volume 8) '_I gues...I have to go tell Narumi now...'_ He ran off to go find Narumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EH? Excellent what? What's excellent?" Narumi was puzzled.

"I'll help you win the competition. My cheats." He grinned again mishievously.

"Eh? Like what?"

"When you run track, during hurtles, bounce on your feet instead of jumping..."

"How do you really--" Narumi scratched his head.

"During baseball, tuck in your elbow more when you bat..."

"Really?"

"And in bad minton, the birdie is lighter than a tennis ball so aim for hitting it in the middle of the racket. Nice..and hard."

Narumi just stood there. '_How is it that he knows EVERYTHING?'_

"I'm not so sure about this, Ike--"

"HEY! JUST LISTEN! You wanna doubt the guy who got sraight A's in P.E. for eleven years straight!?" Billy was growing impatient. Narumi looked down, realizing how difficult he was being. He looked up.

"Okay...I'll listen to you. You coach me." Narumi said and Billy smiled. They slapped hands.

" " Deal. " "

...

"...mi!..."

"EH?" Narumi turned around. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Billy asked.

"...umi!..."

"That." They both raised an eyebrow. Ochiai came running toward them

"Nay...Nayumi! Nayumi!" Ochiai panted.

"Eh? I am not Nayumi!"

"Sigh, I'll leave you two alone..." Billy said as he walked away. Narumi turned around. _'This is the first time Kazuhiko and I were ever mad at each other like this.'_

"Yeah, Kazuhiko?"

"I'm...sorry."

A bell dinged in Narumi's head.

"What...what did you say?"

"I wanna...call off the bet...We're friends...remember?"

(-flashback, referring to volume 2-)

Narumi: "Let's do our best!"

Ochiai: "...Yeah!"

They both smiled as they knuckled each other.

(-end flashback-)

Narumi was feeling sort of sad and angry at the same time.

"Do you...like her so much...you'd risk our friendship for her?" Narumi looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. Ochiai hesitated.

"W-well...I...I-I like...K-Kiri-san, b-b-but..."

"Fine! I don't wanna say this either, but the deal's still on!" He gave Ochiai a side-glare, and he walked away. Ochiai was just standing there, once again. He felt so bad that his stupid attitude got him where he is. He didn't want to fight with Narumi. Aside from Kei, Narumi was his best friend. He wanted to cry, but then he suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

"Occhi? What's wrong?" Kei licked his hard-candy. Ochiai turned his face away from Kei. If he would look at Kei and his big innocent eyes, he'd start crying for sure. But he couldn't do that! Guys are always self-concious about crying. (A/N: -...-")

"Nothing, Kei..." And with that, he walked on off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Beauty Pop Fanfiction) HEELS OVER HEAD: Blade 2**

**Setting: **FIELD DAY: Still Day 1, Afternoon, Pre-Track Run Competition

"Okay, Red Team VS. White Team!" said President Kajiwara. "As always, this is a practice game for Friday! Runner 1, the first-years, starts from the beginning, through the whirly tubes, and passes the baton to their senpai, the second years! The second years then run through the obstacle courses, then coming across a _very _complex monkey bars whilst still holding the baton in their mouths!

Once they've gotten across that, they jump and pass their batons to _their_ senpai, the third-years!" The crowd cheered. "Third-years, you go back-track onto the monkey bars, through the whirly tubes, and then...HURTLES! Once you race through through hurtling, whoever makes it to the finish line, or should I say, _start_ line, first..." Random drumrolls come on the P.A. System. "...wins free giant ice cream sundaes from Sweet Tooth Town! Yes, the place that's got those gigantic bowls filled with toppings and piles of ice cream!!" The crowd roared. Everyone. Everyone...except Kei. ...He was choking Narumi's neck.

"NARU-NARU!! I. MUST. WIN. THIS. PRIZE!!" Kei had done it. He had finally gone crazy.

"Ouch, Kei! Stop it, I won't even be on your team!"

"I MUST WIN IT, NARU-NARU!! I MUST!!" '_He is so determined. It's kind of funny.'_ Narumi thought. He silently giggled. '_Note to self: Never say that out loud.'_

"Team 13 (white) Kaburagi Naka, Koshiba Kiri, Minami Kei! Team 65 (white) Shikamaru Nara, Minamoto Iori, Narumi Shougo! Team 34 (red) Hanazono Hikari, Aoyama Kanako, Komiyama Yoh! Team 72 (white) Komatsu Taro, Iketani Billy, Ochiai Kazuhiko! Team 7 (red) Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"He-llo! I'm on the red team! Aw man!!" Taro-tard slumped!!"

"Pre-Race #1 everyone!! Get ready, get set!!...(blows horn!) GO, FIRST YEARS! GO!!"

First years: Naka, Shikamaru, Hikari, Taro-tard, and Naruto run.

"Hurray up, Naka-chan!! Hurry up!!" Kei whined.

"(pant, pant) I-I-I'm running as fast as I can, Minami-senpaikun!!" Naka said as she passes the baton to Kiri.

"Hurry up, Kiri-chan!! Hurry!!" Kei whined again.

"...!!" Kiri did actually run as fast as she could. She did not want to let Kei-senpai down. She raced through the monkey bars, trying to keep up. She was second out of the bars. Billy was first...but he started to slow down as he smiled. Kiri passed the baton to Narumi, who was receiving a sad look from Ochiai. Billy sped up and Ochiai was soon right behind of Narumi. Quick glances of each other as both were taking turns passing each other. FLASH!

"And the winning picture is taken!" Student Prez Kajiwara announced. "The winner is..."

'_Pant, pant... Ochiai, Ochiai, Ochiai! O-chi-a-i!'_

'_Narumi Shougo!!'_

"Team 13!! Kaburagi Naka, Koshiba Kiri, Minami Kei!!" Both Narumi's and Ochiai's mouths dropped.

"HAH??"

**A/N: I don't care if it's not a cliff! By the way, Student Pres. Kajiwara Umi-kun likes Kaburagi Naka-chan! Also, Kurosaki Ichigo is from **_**Bleach**_**. Oh well... thank you for reading part two of Heels Over Head!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING! 5 REVIEWS, PLEASE! **


	21. Chapter 21: B2: Hello Kiri

**A/N: Aloha! Como estas! Bonjour! **

**Hoo-ray! Go Kei, it's your birthday! Ah ah, remember when I put "N/N" ? That was a "Narumi's Note." He said 'Hey! I'm a Raven Claw!' Remember? :D Dammit, I fell asleep right before ABDC started but my mom said Supreme Souls left. Go Soreal, Super, & Boogie!! Fxck Toph! Fxck Katara! DIE DIE DIE! Prince Zuko is mine you ugly peasant commoner girl! Go Kataang! Go...Tophaang? Stay away from Zuzu! I am Princess Ohime x3! Future bride of Prince Zuko! (**Yabu-kun walked in on me roleplaying. Gotta go now. Byebye. -...-"**) I don't own any character I mention. **

**(Can't I just say that I do?)**

**Kiyoko Arai/Ryoko Fukuyama/Koge-Donbo/Masashi Kishimoto/Maki Minami**:**NO FRIGGIN' WAY!!**

_"And the winning picture is taken!" Student Prez Kajiwara announced. "The winner is..."_

_'Pant, pant... Ochiai, Ochiai, Ochiai! O-chi-a-i!'_

_'Narumi Shougo!!'_

_"Team 13!! Kaburagi Naka, Koshiba Kiri, Minami Kei!!" Both Narumi's and Ochiai's mouths dropped._

_"HAH??"_

Narumi and Ochiai looked at each other. Then back to the stage where Team 13 was getting on. Naka was all hesitated that Umi she would have to make eye contact with Prez. Umi (Umi and Naka like each other but neither one knows it yet.) Kiri yawned and Kei couldn't stop smiling and jumping up and down.

"HOOOORAAYYY!! FREE ICE CREAM FREE ICE CREAM!!" Kei exclaimed.

'_Hm. Ice cream. That would be nice. Today is very hot. Maybe I'll save some for Shampoo.'_ Kiri pondered.

'_O-o-oh my!! U-U-Umi will be g-giving me my p-prize!! U-U-Umi!! U-U-U..mi!'_ Naka thought.

"Okay! Our Team 13 has won!!" Umi said. "You are dismissed."

'_Damn! I didn't win! Mussy Head and Kei did! And that weirdo first year!'_

"Hey Narumi." Narumi turned around to see Ochiai standing there.

"Hey Kazuhiko."

"Look, sorry for earlier."

"But the bet's still--"

"I know. But..." Ochiai looked down at Narumi. "...Good job, anyway." Narumi looked up at him as he turned to walk away. He knew he felt bad, and he also knew Ochiai felt bad too. But neither of them had won the first Pre-Competition. Now depended on the next upcoming competitions. He looked at Kiri, who was softly smiling as she looked at her certificate for free ice cream. "_Heh. She's probably thinking 'I'd like to go here once.' Hehe."_

"Okay, Ryokufuu! Competition #2!! Teams!..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIELD WEEK: Day 2, Afternoon, Pre-Bad Minton Tournament**

"Minasan, settle down!" S.P. Kajiwara said. "Good afternoon! Today is for our…Pre-Bad Minton Tournament!!" He got loads of _roars_ and _yeah_ and stuff like that. "Team Match Rules! No mixing! …Okay, maybe there are a few mixed ones… (sweatdrop) Two teams per match (duh), whoever gets the most points in five minutes wins the match. You are only limited to ten minutes a game, because…well…" He started to mumble something into the mic. (mumbling) "There's a whole shit load of you students and we've only got 3 hours per Field Day."

"Ahem!" V.P. Oshimura gave him a stern look. She had heard what he had said. Uh-oh.

"Oookay! You're prize is…" random drum rolls sound from nowhere. "…two tickets each player to the upcoming _Our Chemical Romance_ concert in Okinawa! Teaming up! Game #1! Teams 1 and 2!!"

'_Please! Please don't make me go first again!'_ Narumi thought, crossing his fingers. Billy was elbowing him laughing. Saying "Dude, you are so cute! HAHAHA!" (A/N: AWW!)

"Team 1: Narumi Shougo and Minami Kei!"

"DAM. IT." He sulked.

"Team 2: Iketani Billy and Kota Yabu!"

Some weird groupie girl was out in the crowd screaming at Yabu-kun.

"YABU-KUN! IT'S ME, EMIHO X3-CHAN!! REMEMBER ME??" Yabu looked at her with a weird face on. "Ohh…" She went back home to her stupid computer to type her latest series: Head Over Heels on zanziction for _Popped Beautifully_. XD Anyway, on with the story.

"DAMMIT! I'M FIRST AGAIN!" Narumi kicked and screamed. The he looked around to see Billy on the other side of the net. He was smiling as he secretly snuck a thumbs up. Narumi wasn't _that_ stupid, he knew what that meant. He knew he was safe. But you never know… it is Billy after all. (-…-")

"Match 1…begin!" Narumi threw the birdie high into the air… and SMACKED it right passed Yabu, who was all worked up.

(LALALA, I'm skipping the whole game because I love watching Bad Minton, but I have no clue how to play it o-o;;)

"HINTAKEN DAIOU (A/N: Japanese cure word. Do not use.) !! DAMMIT I LOST!!" Narumi bended and broke the racket. Yabu cheered as he waved his hands in the air. Kei wasn't even sad.

"THIS VICTORY IS DEDICATED TO EHIMO X3-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!! –wah! She left!!" Yabu said. (TT-TT")

Suddenly, Billy appeared from nowhere and startled Narumi. He patted Narumi on the back.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU—"

"I tried my best to lose, dude. But that Yabu dude really is good." They both looked at Yabu, who was pushing away girls and screaming 'Ehimo! Ehimo! x3!' After Billy had finished patting Narumi's back, he went away to go to some girls.

"Match 2! Teams!" Everyone looked over as Prez. Umi called. "Team 3: Cross Yuki and Tsukishi Makino!" Yayayah! "And Team 4: Ochiai Kazuhiko…and Koshiba Kiri!"

"What!?" Narumi exclaimed. He watched as Kiri walked over to the court. And the birdie once again flew into the air.

(CHACHACHA, again skipping the whole game(: )

"ARGH! DAMMIT!" Narumi's water bottle burst opened as it hit the ground.

(-flashback-)

"What a close game! But the winners are…Team 4! Ochiai Kazuhiko and Koshiba Kiri!"

(-end of short flashback-)

'_Hm. I wonder if that Mussy Head is some sort of…good luck charm.'_ Narumi thought. '_I mean, she __has__ been winning a lot lately. Though…'_ He looked over at her, as she held the envelope enclosing the tickets. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Naru-naru?"

**A/N: Hooray! Now go check out SweetHoney94! **_**Queen of the Tennis Project**_**! NOW!! It's owns!! **N/N: Why should I? **A/N: Ya want me to beat you up? **N/N: As if you will, Messy Head! **A/N: Don't take this out on my messy hair! -starts pinning down Shou- **N/N: (gasp) RANDOM PARKER, HELP!! **A/N: Where are your manners? Say 'Random Parker-chan' **N/N: NO!!** A/N: -kisses Shou-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**BLEEP.**_

**Goodies Evening, boys and girls! E:D) This is Nya-ke chan from Kamichama Karin! Along with...**

**(MEEow)**

**Shampoo-chan from Beauty Pop! I have brought to you some sad news that Ox3-chan can no longer continue HOH because she has killed Narumi-kun of a very seriou--**

(GET OVER HERE, SHOU!! (NO, NO, NO!!) YOU WANNA DIE!?)

**(O-O;;)**

**U-u-uhm this is Nya-ke and Shampoo saying 5 reviews please!! Gracias, CIAO!! (Hurry up Shampoo!)**


	22. Chapter 22: B2: HIGH FIVE!

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa (Japanese)! Annyeong Haseyo (Korean)! Aloha (Hawaiian)!**

**Sorry for the late update! Well all of your stories have been so entertaining. Fluff and puff everywhere! Whee! And if you were wondering, Shou-chan likes me not Kiri-chan. Kiri-chan died. Bwaha! (Mad person). And by the way, I didn't have much of a writer's block, I was just lazy. LMAO.**

'_Hm. I wonder if that Mussy Head is some sort of…good luck charm.' Narumi thought. 'I mean, she __has__ been winning a lot lately. Though…' He looked over at her, as she held the envelope enclosing the tickets. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder._

"_Naru-naru?"_

"Wah!!" Narumi jumped...in star-tled...ness? Whatever. "Mussy Head?"

"Why is Naru-naru so spazzed?" Kiri said. Indifferently. Same old, same old.

"Wha...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SPAZZED'!?" Narumi shouted. Kiri was already walking away.

"Nevermind. You're okay now, seeing you're yelling. Later, Naru-naru." Kiri waved her hand with only turning her head 90 degrees.

Narumi blushed. '_Naru-naru was worried about me? ...Weird. ...Kei got a 97 on his math test last week? EVEN WEIRDER.'_ Inside joke xD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIELD DAY: Day 3, Afternoon, Pre-Baseball Competition**

"Minsan...Konichiwa!!" the announcer said. Squint squint. '_Who was that?'_ Narumi wondered. '_KEI !?'_ "Okay, everyone time for our final Pre-Competition!!" You could hear distant complaints like 'Final? What about tomorrow?' and 'No, tomorrow is our REAL contest!' and 'Shaddap Laa Laa!' and 'No YOU shaddap Tinky Winky!' Then Kei continued. "Winning prize for winning team...NO HOMEWORK FOR A WEEK, HOW'S THAT!?" The crowd was all pumped up to win. No homework for a whole week? Hooray! No homework for 10 classes for 6 whole days next week!" (In Japan, on the first and third Saturdays of the month, you have classes.)

Teams... Red Team VS. White Team!! Reds, bat! Whites, field! Third years up to bat! Second years pitch and First years out in the field! Red Team Captain: Aoyama Kanako-san! White Team Captain: Yaotome Hikaru-kun! LET THE PRE-BASEBALL GAME...BEGIN, NE??" A fake gunshot led in the air and everyone, the whole school, poured onto the baseball field. Some spread into the baseball diamond, the rest into the...dug hole chair thingies? (A/N: I remember those. I was a bench warmer T-T. I wasn't very good.)

"E-eh-eh??" Aoyama was blushing because the whole red team was staring at her. She almost fainted, but she knew how much she'd be tortured if she did.

"Don't be scared Canary. Me is here!" Iori said, signalling a 'hug me' position.

"Hey, Kanako. As captain, you don't really have to do anything." Taro-tard tried to comfort her.

"O-o-okay, Komatsu-kun..." Kanako said, as she inhaled...exhaled. Took deep breaths. "O-okay, team...let's win this thing!" She shyly said as the red team cheered in excitement.

Meanwhile, on the white team's side...

"WHITE TEAM! WHITE TEAM! WHITE TEAM!" Everyone chanted. "White team will crush Red Team! YAY!!"

Then, Narumi shook a glance at Kiri. She had her hands in her pocket, and her head was bobbing up and down so she was obviously napping. Narumi chuckled silently of the thought. Ochiai raised an eyebrow as he looked at a smiling Narumi. '_I still can't believe he kissed Kiri-san...but I hate this rivalry! And I still hate not having Koshiba-san!!'_ His hands grew into fists. Even though he wasn't much angry, he was totally pysched. '_I will hit a good one today!'_ Ochiai pep-talked himself. Billy laughed at the sight of both of them, and Kei just ate his 'Hello Panda.' (A/N: Pandas are my favorite animals (; )

"Okay, White Team!" Hikaru Yaotme said. "Let's win this so we can win free homework!" _YAY!!_ "Aaand...I wanna beat Yabucchi again!! Goal defeat Yabu Kota-kun!! Agreed?" '_AGREED, HIKA-CHAAN!' 'Yes, Cap'n!' 'I love you, Hikaru-sama!!'_ "First up, all third years! On the count of three..." said Hikaru. "Ichi...nee...san!..."

"AZA AZA FIGHTING!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And it's the first inning and the Red Team's third years are lining at bat! First up: Ochiai Kazuhiko! Pitching: Iketani Billy!" The stadium (?) became silent. Billy thought '_Well, the Amateurs aren't up against each other right now, so I might as well hit a good one.' _Kei armed his position and gripped the bat tightly. Billy swung his arm and gave it all his might. ...DING!

"FOUL BALL!"

'_DAMMIT! I HATE BASEBALL!'_ Ochiai thought. Woooph...TING!

"FOUL BALL!"

Everyone could hear Narumi shouting, "Kazuhiko, what the hell are you doing out there!? We're losing already!!"

Ochiai felt hurt. He knew it wasn't just from Narumi, but from all the evil glares from the Red Team. However, Iori was sure happy, hence why he was singing _'Burn babeh, burn babeh, burn!!'_ Ochiai was really angry now. He wasn't going to let them push him over for long. Woosh! went Billy's screwball. He could practically hear the ball gnawing at his ear chanting 'Crash and burn! Crash and burn! '_Not anymore you're not!'_ BOP! Feeuuooohh... Ochiai had finally hit the ball.

He was so dumstruck that he could barely hear Narumi saying 'RUN THE DAMN BASES, KAZUHIKO!!"

And he took off as the announcer cried "DOUBLE!" The outfielder had caught the ball in well. Ochiai was just relieved it was over with and he made it all the way to second base. WAYHOOT! ...Never say that out loud. But Ochiai thought for a second. '_Why was Narumi cheering me on?'_ The next player swung but didn't even hit the ball. He got 3 strikes.

"OUT!" cried the...referee. The Red Team was even angier at this guy. He got evil glares and unmentionable looks thrown at him. Even some long tongues were stuck out at him. The next batter was a girl. She had long hair and she was chewing bubble gum and looked real sporty. Everyone bickered 'Ah, she looks like a tom-boy! Perhaps she could make up for our last batter Hopeless-san!' Hopeless-san heard this and became depressed. Ah, I don't even know him so who cares??

Narumi looked at her and thought, '_I hope she makes it to at least second base. That way Kazuhiko could make run. I know--'_ And before you know it...

"STEE-RIKE 1!

STRIKE 2!

STRIKE 3! YOU'RE OUT!" called the referee. The girl just threw the bat on the ground, popped her bubble, and sat back down, anger-management-ish.

"DAAAAMMIT!!" Narumi shouted.

'_Damn...I even made it to second base!'_ Ochiai sulked as he made his way to the dugout. Kei was at bat first and Chinen Yuri was pitching. Kei had 3 fouls. Typical. (-.-) Next up, Kiri. Chii-san (Chinen) was left-handed. He had his stared right into hers, also making signal to the catcher, Akimichi Chouji. Yes, the fat one! (A/N: Shh...he stole Kei's chips xD Nah. Imma tell Kei later on.) Anyway, Kiri didn't really grip onto the bat so much. However, Chii-san threw a steady curveball.

"Ball 1!" The ref. yelled. Kiri hadn't moved. Another throw! "Ball 2!" '_What's up with her?'_ Chii-san thought. He was uber-cute! ;D

'_What is Mussy Head doing??'_ Narumi thought, whilst clinging his fingers through the chain-linked fence. And yet another throw passed by Kiri's face.

"Ball three-ee!!"

She looked normal, she stood normally. _'Is she saving up for the last pitch or something??'_ Narumi put a finger at his chin. And last but not least, Chii-san pitched his last ball. The crowd sat at the edge of their seats. Fwip!

...

Kiri didn't swing. Instead, she ran to first base. '_High five, Kiri-chan!'_ Kanako thought.

"Woohoo! Kiri-chan!" The Red Team's crowd hissed. '_Really. I have no clue why their cheering for me. My points are going to the White Team. Stupid.' _Kiri thought.

(And at least 2 hours and 55 minutes had passed. Until finally, the last batter was up. White team's turn.)

"Narumi!" Hee-chul Sensei demanded (the P.E. coach).

"Ah. Yes sensei!" Narumi raised his head, still having his elbows on his knees and his hands in a fist.

"Narumi Shougo, you're the only one who hasn't batted yet. We're at the bottom of the ninth and you're our only save!!"

"But Sensei, I'm not good at--"

"Shougo! If you're good at track, golf, bad minton, tennis, soccer, basketball and cricket..." He looked at Narumi in the eye. "You can do it!"

"But Sensei!!--" Narumi stuttered.

"You can do it, boy! Now go out there and wi- ...not suck!!"

Narumi glared. _'Wow, that __so__ cheers me up._' Narumi thought sarcasticly. This time, Gaara Unknown-Last-Name was pitching and Taro-tard was the catcher. At least Narumi could admit that he sucked at baseball. He could never aim at the ball accurately, nor could he catch a pop-fly. And his death was calling...

"STRIKE 1!" sounded the ref. Pitchi!

"STRIKE 2!" '_Dammit! Why can't I do this?'_ He turned around to face the White Team, not angered, but in shock. The crazy fan girls were all wide-eyed. But strange enough...he heard a very distinct voice shouting at him. _'Iketani? Billy?'_ He searched for him in the dugout. Finally, he found the golden head at the clutching the chain-linked fence behind him. Squint squint. _'What is he saying?_' Billy looked as if he were mouthing out something but Narumi just couldn't hear what with the crowd's continuous chirping.

"What? What are you saying Iketani!?" Narumi shouted loud enough.

Billy's mouth went **O** and** D** and **U** and **S** and **H** and finally **X**.

"What the hell!?" Narumi cupped his ear. Gaara whined 'Hurry up, you baby!' But no one really , back to Team IkeNaru. "What are saying, Iketani!?"

This time, Billy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"STUPID AMATEUR!! LIKE I SAID, TUCK IN YOUR ELBOW!!" And with that, Narumi quickly turned around, placed his elbow more inward, and got ready to hit. _'Please God...don't let me make a fool of myself!!'_ He targeted his bat's position. And Gaara threw the last pitch... FFFFING!! The outfielders ran and ran.

_Feeuuuuuwwww..._ went the ball. What happened to it. Narumi stared in dumbfound.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF RYOKUFUU!! NARUMI SHOUGO HAS JUST HIT A HOME RUN!! WHITE TEAM...WINS!!"

Narumi was all bug eyed and jaw-dropped. Suddenly, Billy went over and pounced on him!

"Yeah dude!! It worked!! We won!!"

"Hooray Naru-chan!!" Kei stuffed his mouth with cotton candy.

"C-c-c-congratulations, N-N-Narumi-senpai." Kanako blurted.

"Aw. We lost." Taro-tard sulked and walked away.

"CURSE YOU NARUSY!!" Iori blew into a tissue.

Then, Kiri walked up to Narumi. She softly smiled.

"Good job, Naru-naru."

"...(o-o")..." Finally he came back to his senses. He and Kiri high-fived. (Oddly.) "Yeah." They both hid smiles.

Though, they hadn't noticed Ochiai still in the dugout, with his chin resting upon his hand. '_So we're even now, huh...'_

**A/N: (I used to take baseball like in 2006. I now remember nothing T-T) Okay, so I just finished watching **_**JU-ON,**_** the Japanese version of **_**The Grudge.**_** Though I'm mainly Japanese, I prefer the English version better. It was so annoying. The voice translators were really weird. **(-...-")** But anyway, I still s o r t a liked it. But I was so erked earlier. **_**SHUTTER**_** was sold out everywhere! I wanna watch it so badly. I heard it was from the same creator of **_**The Grudge**_** and **_**The Ring**_**. Yeah, **_**The Ring**_** sucks. Not really scary. I own no horror movies. But I **_**could **_**at least own Yuya who played 'Toshio' the cat boy in the grudge. Try googling his name Yuya Ozeki and there's this cute picture of him with no make-up on, smiling. Ultra kawaii! ...Hugh, sigh. But I don't own him. (Bawls in corner) Also, I wanna look like Kayako the Grudge, she's so pretty! I know...Ohime-chan is weird. Go Teletubbies! Die Boobah, die.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING! Minasan Sayonara! 5 reviews please ;D TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


	23. Chapter 23: B2: The Tournament

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! Okay, so I spent like 2 hours last night watching **_**I SURVIVED A JAPANESE GAME SHOW**_**. It. Was. Awesome! So this chapter was inspired by last night's finale! I own nothing but this story. Also, get ready for long paragraphs**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Excuse me, folks. I just wanted to interrupt the story for a quick second to explain this chapter's obstacle courses. Do not mind me, but please read this quickly before you continue. Sorry, I know it's a spoiler (for my story) but I didn't want to interrupt **_**Heels Over Head**_** with this so I'm putting it up here for now. Please continue to read for no confusion. Also, take your time to read please.**

**Track Course - **your average track field filled with hurtles. First obstacle.

**Whirly Tubes - **giant sphere-like tubes, spinning at 3 miles per hour. Obviously second obstacle and so on.

**Jungle Gym - **if you don't know what a jungle gym is, I feel sorry for the 5-year-old version of yourself.

**Swimming pool - **455 x 700 foot Ryokufuu pool. Approximately 75,000,000 Yen (About 750,000 U.S. dollars).

**Red Platform - **built in pool, and floats in water.

**Big Red Ball - **attached to strings underwater so it does not move or float away. May have been seen in game show _WIPEOUT_. (I don't own.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF RYOKUFUU!! NARUMI SHOUGO HAS JUST HIT A HOME RUN!! WHITE TEAM...WINS!!"_

_Narumi was all bug eyed and jaw-dropped. Suddenly, Billy went over and pounced on him!_

_"Yeah dude!! It worked!! We won!!"_

_"Hooray Naru-chan!!" Kei stuffed his mouth with cotton candy._

_"C-c-c-congratulations, N-N-Narumi-senpai." Kanako blurted._

_"Aw. We lost." Taro-tard sulked and walked away._

_"CURSE YOU NARUSY!!" Iori blew into a tissue._

_Then, Kiri walked up to Narumi. She softly smiled._

_"Good job, Naru-naru."_

_"...(o-o")..." Finally he came back to his senses. He and Kiri high-fived. (Oddly.) "Yeah." They both hid smiles._

_Though, they hadn't noticed Ochiai still in the dugout, with his chin resting upon his hand. 'So we're even now, huh...'_

After Narumi was put down from being carried, he quickly ran away from screaming fan girls, and even guys chanting 'Oh he's a jolly good fellow!' He went to look for Ochiai. Finally, he found him behind the corner looking down at his fist.

"Kazuhiko? What are you doing?" Narumi asked, peeking over.

"EH?" Ochiai was startled. "O-o-oh n-n-nothing..." He stammered.

"Hm. Okay then." Narumi was just about to leave as he half-way turned about.

"Narumi." Ochiai continued. Narumi looked back.

"What is it, Kazuhiko?" Narumi questioned. '_What now?'_

"We're...tied now." He said.

"...Oh, yeah." Narumi had only just realized. "...and?"

"You still wanted the bet on..."

"Yeah, and?"

"We're tied now, the one who wins the next competition..." Ochiai turned around... "...gets to ask Koshiba-san out." ...and walked away.

Narumi scratched the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FIELD WEEK: Day 4, Afternoon, Final Competition "Tournament"**

"MINASAN...KONICHIWA!!" Student Body President Kajiwara Umi announced as he expected the crowd to roar, and they did. "This semester, as we said, we have planned something special for tomorrow so we have rushed this week's pre-competitions!" The crowd cheered with happiness and confusion at the same time. "What do we mean? Well! Our beloved principle, Watanabe-omo, has spent our school's extra funds to purchase an obstacle course!! Not only for your enjoyment, but to make the other schools look bad, too!" XD Prez. Kajiwara got smacked behind the head by V.P. Oshimura Seiko.

'Dummy! Shaddap!' She whispered.

'No you shaddap, Oshimura!! Stupid!!' He whispered back. "ANYWAY!!...All first, second, and third years MUST participate. Red and White teams combine in part 1 of our final obstacle course competition!!" Nothing but shouts, screams, and yells came from everywhere. "Since there are no teams, I will skip right to the explanation of your course. First! Each of you hurdle your way through the track field! Second, you may choose to crawl or walk your way through the whirly tubes! Third, climb through monkey bars! Fourth, swim your way through the giant pool and land on the red platform! And last! From the platform, you must jump!

...and bounce on the giant red ball!" Gasps and gasps cascaded through the crowd. "But! ...when you bounce, you have to land on the ball! If you land on the big red ball and then _fall_...you. Will. Be. ELIMINATED! " Even more gasps were heard. The crowd of students were getting tense. "Just one rule...no running over anyone!! Now, will everyone one of you please make your way to the starting point please!" He finally finished as the Ryokufuu students all dressed in their P.E. uniforms rushed to the big, long black-and-white checkered line. Some students overlapped, or stood behind others because it was so crowded. "The first 5 to finish get are in for a surprise! Now…On your mark...get set..." Then, the fake gun shot sounded. "GO!" They raced.

-- (A/N: I'm just going to hurry this up, okay?)

Narumi and Ochiai were once again neck at neck. Kei and Billy were right behind them but neither one noticed them. Taro-tard was racing Iori to see who was better, winner gets 2000 yen (20 U.S. bucks). Kiri was running slowly, as Kanako was TRYING ever so hard to catch up with her. Kenichiro was in the crowd worrying about everything. So all of them pushed and shoved their way through the hurdles. Kanako was telling Kiri to go on without her because she was getting queasy. But Kiri refused to participate any longer on account of...she was getting tired. So both of them sat on the sidelines and licked popsicles with the other sore loser quitters (-.-"), Taro-tard, Iori, and this weird kid "Dandruff Deidara." Man, was he flaky (lame inside joke xD). Anyway...

"Huff, puff...Kazuhiko...is that the best you got?" Narumi was just two millimeters ahead.

"Pant…Shouldn't I be asking you?" Ochiai sped up, but only a half-millimeter.

The two raced to the finish line, a few people were catching up to them but they paid no mind to them. They made it to the finish line. Who won?

"And the winning picture is taken! The winner is…Na—"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(10 minutes later…)

'_Dammit! What the hell is this!?'_ Ochiai thought as he stood near the last starting point.

(-flashback-)

"And the winning picture is taken! The first winner is…Na—"

The crowd anticipated.

"Na…"

'_No! Dammit!'_ Ochiai put both hands on his knees. '_Narumi won!!'_

'_I…I won? I WON!?'_ Narumi couldn't stop panting as he wiped his forehead. _'Just say who won already, STUPID V.P. OSHIMURA!!'_

"Na…Neither! Narumi-kun's lock of hair crossed the same time as Ochiai-kun's glasses bridge! Third winner is…" They looked at each other and yelled.

" "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!?" "

(-end flashback-)

Ochiai looked over at Narumi, who was stretching out his arms. _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'This will tell us…'_

'…_us who will get the honor of courting Mussy Head_.' Narumi and Ochiai had the exact same thought.

"Okay, final contestants! This is our last contest I swear!" spoke S.P. Kajiwara. "The 5 of you were first to conquer that last obstacle! And out of the whole school, I'll tell ya, it wasn't easy! But aren't you in for it?" He smiled. "This competition…is SO RANK…every one, of our students…will be watching you on a screen in the ceremony room." Students' lips caressed of WHAT and HUH and WHATDAFUDGEBIRDPOO! xD But anyway…

"Your next and final competition will be the most dramatic and yet _the best_ part of this whole tournament this semester!!" The crowd went wild. "Contestants! #1: Narumi Shougo! #2: Ochiai Kazuhiko! #3: Emiho x3 (No last name) #4: Iketani Billy! And last-but-not-least #5: Kota Yabu!" The girls shrieked and the boys booed. Wow. Only one girl made it o-o. "These five contestants will have to take place in our newest scheme…'FANTASTIC FIVE!'" Lame title -.-

The students were all puzzled. HUH? "'FANTASTIC FIVE' is a little something that all of us geniuses in the student body council made up. Well…mostly me." The rest of the council glared at him as he trembled. "A-a-anyway…THE GAME! PART 2 IS DIVIDED INTO 5 PARTS!" (A/N: I will break it up so it's easy to understand.)

"1: Randomly ask someone to draw a handle-bar mustache upon your face!

2: Using the iZune camera we hand you, let someone take a picture of you as another person gives you a kiss on the cheek!

3: Again, ask a different person to wear a SUMO costume…and you will photograph it!

4: Retrieve a business card from someone!

5 and finally: Get 2 other people to do the wave along with you!"

This time…silence. The audience was astounded. Narumi suddenly felt nervous. '_Kiss? Costume? Wave? WHAT IS THIS STUPID FIELD WEEK!!'_

"AGCK! Emiho!!" Kota Yabu shouted as he started lifting her up bridal-style. "Hold on, Emiho!!" He looked as if he was about to go crazy, which he rarely does.

"Hey!" Kajiwara screamed. "The contest! Let her be!"

"HEY! DON'T BACK SASS ME!! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!! WE FORFEIT!!" He ran off to the health room before he could even get a response.

…

"Okay, that's it. I forfeit, too. Too much competition too get involved." Billy ripped off his number 4 and walked away, grinning."

"UGH! THIS IS GETTING TOO OUT OF HAND! NO MORE FORFEITS!!" Shouted Prez. Kajiwara.

"Why!? IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA MENTION, KAJIWARA!!" Narumi blasted.

"Hmm…" Kajiwara put a finger at his forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell all of you that…" He grabbed the mic. "Those tasks I just gave you? You won't be doing them here in school. We're taking camera men with you out in Tokyo. We'll be watching here."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!"

Narumi. Had lost it.

"What the hell do you mean, you damned _bleep!_" Narumi fussed.

"Hey! Don't go swearing at me, Mr. Big Shot! This is just Field Week!" Kajiwara angered.

"Outside of school!? Out in Tokyo streets!? Stupid President!!"

"Hey hey hey! Calm down!" Vice Prez. Oshimura hushed. "Narumi-kun, please refrain yourself and go back to the school's entrance, or starting line!" She pouted as she pointed. Narumi frowned and walked back to Ochiai who had a surprised look on his face. "And you!" She smacked S.P. Umi's head upside. "Stop complaining all the time." Kajiwara Umi made a face as she walked away. He rubbed his head as he thought about Naka.

"Dammit, it's just you two! So just begin!" The fake gun shot sounded as it did for the last time this semester.

Narumi thought as he ran in the opposite direction of Ochiai. He thought. '_Task 1: Get someone to draw me a mustache on my face.'_

**Arigato Gozaimasu, AZA AZA FIGHTING! 5 reviews please!**


	24. Chapter 24: B2: Is it you?

**A/N: **Underlined means 'back at the school's auditorium.'

"_Outside of school!? Out in Tokyo streets!? Stupid President!!"_

"_Hey hey hey! Calm down!" Vice Prez. Oshimura hushed. "Narumi-kun, please refrain yourself and go back to the school's entrance, or starting line!" She pouted as she pointed. Narumi frowned and walked back to Ochiai who had a surprised look on his face. "And you!" She smacked S.P. Umi's head upside. "Stop complaining all the time." Kajiwara Umi made a face as she walked away. He rubbed his head as he thought about Naka._

"_Dammit, it's just you two! So just begin!" The fake gun shot sounded as it did for the last time this semester._

_Narumi thought as he ran in the opposite direction of Ochiai. He thought. 'Task 1: Get someone to draw me a mustache on my face.'_

Narumi ran up on the streets in his worn out P.E. uniform, carrying a messenger bag containing an iZune camera, magic marker, and a sumo's bottom half costume. Ochiai did the same, except that they were on different streets so that were on separate streets so they couldn't see each other.

Ochiai went up to this man and asked him to draw a curved, handle-bar mustache on his face. Then man agreed and did it quickly, laughing.

"AH, AH, AH!! It appears that Ochiai has gotten over his first task!" said Prez. Kajiwara.

Meanwhile, Narumi, being the smartass he is, used his friend called "common sense." He spotted a girl and ran to her.

"Why, hello." He deeply _fake_ smiled, and looked into the blushing girls' eyes.

"A-a-ah...yes?" The girl choked on her words as she turned a complete shade of red.

"Look, I'm being followed around by cameras. Would you _kindly_..." Narumi shushed her hair. '_Ugh, this is SOOO disgusting!!'_ "...do me a favor?" He smiled all cheery and KEI/IORI-like.

The girl practically flushed white and looked as about to faint any moment, but she couldn't pass an oppurtunity with a cute boy like this.

"Ah! It looks like Narumi has used his brain and seduced the girl. What a lady killer!" shouted Kajiwara.

"H-h-h-hai! Hai!" The curly-haired girl cleared her throat. "Anything, Sama!"

'_What the hell? SAMA? She sounds like Chisami. Tch.'_ Narumi hid his inner thoughts behind his fake, gross smile.

"Would you mind drawing a curved, magic-marker mustache on my face? Right here." One finger was used to tap his face as the opposite hand offered the marker.

"Y-yes. S-sure. Anything." She grabbed it and did as he said, except rather nervous. Her hand was shaking the whole time. Her friends stood dumbstruck, bickering about.

"ARGH! THAT'S UNFAIR! NARUMI-SAMA IS OURS!" screamed fan-girl #1, the one with the two pigtails.

"Hm." Narumi touched his face, cluelessly knowing he couldn't feel it. "Arigato, ne?" His dreamy face had gone lost. He started running away. The girl fainted.

"(Seiko)-chan!" "Hold on!" "We'll get you home!" The gang scurried away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochiai was doing some thinking as he heavily huffed and ran. '_Pant...I wonder how Narumi's doing. Dammit! Argh... Oh whatever. Task 2...'_

'_Task 2! A...(blush) stupid damn kiss on the cheek. Thank God it's not the lips. Argh! Oh no...'_ Narumi started scratching his arm. It had turned red. '_Huh...let's see...I should choose an ugly girl. If an ugly girl does it, she'll just dream. If a pretty girl does it, she'll stalk me. I choose the ugly girl.'_ He spotted an average girl with a decent, clean face. No make-up, and her long, black hair was caressing her fairly-broad shoulders. No bangs. She had some kind of paint-like Japanese hiragana on her face. It said 'Yabu Forever! Fight! (star).' Neither her hands nor her shoulders managed a hand-bag. She also wore a uniform, but hers strongly differed from Narumi's. She wore a uniform similar to PITA-TEN'S KOBOSHI, except it was black rather than red, but still containing the white color in there. Her socks were worn like how normal girls in Japan wear them, right below her knees. She, in oppose to Narumi, was beautiful, actually. But her facial expression...she seemed so sad.

And without a second thought or even a mull-over, Narumi made his way across the street.

"Su...sumimase!" Narumi called after her. The girl didn't even look up from her feet as she grew farther away from him. "Sumimase!" The girl finally turned her head to look back. "Ah, I'm sorry. Domo." He panted.

"I'm sorry also. I don't wish to purchase anything." She headed off. Her face as blunt as Kiri's.

"Hey! Wait!" '_I need to hurry this up!'_ "I'm not selling anything! I need a favor to ask of you!" Narumi wondered why he was specifically interested in this particular girl. She stopped and turned around.

"And why should I?" Her face suddenly turned into a pout. She was so fair-skinned, and not a blemish to be found. But boy, this girl was tough. She wasn't nervous or hesitated at all, and this is Narumi Shougo we're talking about!

"Listen girl, I'm being followed around by camera guys, running up and down the damn crowded streets of the busiest city in Japan. Can you please just do me favor?"

"Sigh...fine. Whatever. Was is it?" She said, but quickly continued before he could cut a word in. "Conditions: no stripping, no eating anything, and nothing gross."

"Yeah! Whatever! Are you through?" Narumi shouted. '_What a thick skull. Just like Mussy Head._' She nodded. "Okay, please, uhm...just…plant one on my cheek while a take a picture of it."

xxx

"Excuse me, miss. Please. I ask of nothing but a simple kiss upon my cheek. Please?" Ochiai asked a pretty, pink-haired girl, She agreed as her chocolate-brunette friend photographed it. "Thank you." He walked away as he smiled, just a 3 tasks away from Kiri.

xxx

"Wh-what? No! No way in hell! I knew I shouldn't have turned around! What is this?" She asked jittery.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Just on my cheek, either do it or don't! I'm in a hurry!"

"Don't!" She responded and took off.

"Ugh...how will I make it to Ryokufuu in time..." Narumi whispered. The girl stopped.

"You...you go to Ryokufuu Academy?" She looked peculiarly at him.

"What's it to you?" He hissed back. She rushed full-on at him and did it quick as he quickly snapped a picture.

"There. I kissed your cheek and you got it on film. Now's my favor. Take me to Ryokufuu Academy!" She rushed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, girl! I'm in the middle of something right now. See ya!" He ran as fast he could.

"But – what – why..." The girl stuttered though Narumi hadn't heard a thing, being as he ran away.

"Task three: Sumo costume."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_20 minutes later_

Ochiai and Narumi had managed to get by tasks 3 and 4, though it did take a while with the sumo costumes.

"That fat boy deserved it!" shouted Kajiwara. The crowd went 'yeah!!' "But now, this final round depends on this last task! They already used up 25 minutes! Now, only 5 minutes left!"

Kiri silently slept as Kanako was secretly wishing and hoping for Ochiai to win. Taro-tard, Billy, and Iori were playing poker. And Kei was chatting up a conversation with Kenichiro.

Meanwhile...

"PLEASE! PLEASE SIR!" the boy with the pom-pom head. "CAN. YOU. UNDER. STAND?"

"N-no! Leave me alone, please! Take my money! Just don't hurt my daughter. Here!" The elderly man mistook Narumi and threw his arms up into the air as his coins fell to the ground with him. The man started backing away.

"No--! Ugh..." Narumi spotted a cute couple.

"Dude! Ma'am!"

(Meanwhile...)

"Thank you very much. The wave was fun!" Ochiai smiled with glee as he back down that busy sidewalk street. '_Please! Tell me I won! (And please tell me that Ohime x3 didn't make it a tie!)_ He raced down sidewalk as if his life depended on it.

"Okay! Only 3 minutes left who will make it in time!?" Distant shouts of 'Narumi!' and 'Ochiai!' and students arguing against the opposed team. "Okay, guys! One is within the campus now! Whoever makes it through the entrance gate first-- Wait! The other has just arrived also, but at the opposite side! And our winner is..."

One boy f i n a l l y made it through the school's entry gate as the other came in second. The boy smiled in smirk as his plan had worked. Ochiai smiled and looked at Narumi. He said nothing but two words. "Congratulations, Narumi."

xxx

(Back at school)

"You see, you stupid girls? I told you that Narumi-sama would win, I just knew it!" said fangirl #2.

Narumi, Ochiai, Kei, Kiri, Kanako, Kenichiro, Billy, Iori, and Taro-tard gathered together to find out what Narumi's prize was.

"Okay Narumi! You won, but Ochiai won't go home with nothing!" S.P. Kajiwara announced. "You have won a 2000 yen gift certificate to...LENSE WORLD!!"

"Oh wow!" Ochiai was actually quite satisfied with his prize, even if it wasn't first place.

"Now, for Narumi's first taken role!" Kajiwara stood before a wide, bright red curtain upon the stage. "Your prize is..." The crowd stood up in anticipation, waiting for Kajiwara to hurry the _(bleep!)_ up! "...backstage passes to meet live with!..." He finally revealed what was behind the mysterious curtain. "Utada Hikaru!" Most of the school had gone deaf. The cheering went on and on as they had laid their eyes on 6 smiling people who had thought they were in Hollywood-Stardom-Heaven. Grinning more than they could take, Utada warmly greeted him. Though he started to itch once he hugged the three girls, he ignored it.

'_Whoa. How unexpected.' _Narumi walked out of the cleared school front campus alone. He looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. He quickly smiled softly. _'Could this day get any better?'_

Suddenly, as he turned the corner, he faced his best foe.

"Kazuhiko?"

"Narumi." Ochiai crossed his arms.

"What?"

"When are you planning on asking Kiri out?"

Narumi opened his mouth to talk but nothing seemed to come out.

**A/N: **My apologies, I won't be updating constantly like before. Stupid school is coming up this next week (I secretly miss it o o). So please continue to...

**5 REVIEWS, please!! Arigato Gozaimasu. AZA AZA FIGHTING! **Till we meet again (:


	25. Chapter 25: B2: Where His Heart Lay

**A/N: Minasan Konichiwa! I'm back (finally)!**

_"K...Kazuhiko?"_

_"Narumi." Ochiai crossed his arms._

_"W...wha--"_

_"When are you planning on asking Koshiba-san out?"_

_Narumi opened his mouth to talk but nothing seemed to come out._

Narumi paused for a while. Silence.

"Narumi!"

"..." Narumi didn't know what to say, except... "I..I..."

"?...Narumi, you are rather confusing me..."

"Kazuhiko."

"Wha--"

"Shut up."

"...W-w-wha!? Narumi!"

"--WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS--..." Narumi cut him off. He had thought about his answer good and well. In other words, he pondered about it for a while. "...I...don't think I wanna ask out Mussy Head just yet..."

"...What??" Ochiai asked, agressively.

"I mean...I want to see how she feels about me --or you or anyone else for that matter-- first. Plus, it looks like things are complicated enough, and I don't want to make it worse." Narumi took a deep breath as he lay his head down in embarrassment, thinking of the foolish thing he had just said. He clutched his fist next to his chest.

"Narumi...you're a man with bold words." Ochiai chuckled.

"H...Huh?" Narumi looked up.

"May the best man win." Ochiai smiled and walked away. Narumi just empty-mindedly stared into space, scratching his stupid little head xD.

(30 minutes later, About 3:00 pm)

"Okay, Ryokufuu! Remember when I said we have many surprises today? Well, how's about your final, and perhaps _the best_ surprise OF. THE. WEEK!?" Prez. Umi Kajiwara threw his hands up into the air. The students have done it. They finally went mad. Suddenly, Naka came upon the stage. "N-N-Naka!?"

"I..." Kaburagi Naka blushed. "I-I like...I l-l-like...like y...like you, U-Um..." Her words were cut off. Without a hesitation, he grabbed her face cheeks and kissed her passionately (A/N: The word 'passionately' was so embarrassing to type! I hate girly-girls!). Students cooed and cheered.

'Awww!'

'It's about time!'

'Naka, you're too cute!'

'Kajiwara is, like, sooo hot!'

And then those two ran off somewhere. So instead, angrily, V.P. Oshimura took the mic.

"Okay, alright! Settle the hell down! Looks like _they_ (stupidly) ran off somewhere! Anyway, I guess _I_ will do the honors of announcing your final surprise of the week! Drum roll, please!" The drumline went off the whole, entire P.A. system. "Your reward, Ryokufuu Academy...is..." Dut-dut-dut-dut-dut... "...your next period is a surprise festival! Candy apples, cinnamon sticks, takoyaki stand, games, paper birds, origami booth, and...GUEST STARS, SOREAL CRU!" Everyone at school went crazy and wild-like. Once they got out of the ceremony room (auditorium), they rushed forth at the bleachers.

Narumi was waiting until everyone got out. Finally, he tried to make his way toward the takoyaki stand. Until, he saw a group of girls and boys crowding around something. Something that didn't look like a booth, nor Soreal Cru _or_ Kaba Modern. It looked...rather a lot like... (Narumi shoved his way to the front) ..._that girl!?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next monday)

(White team has no homework. Or was it red team? Am I getting old!?)

"Surprise, surprise! Ryokufuu! Last surprise of the semester! You know you're whole Field Week?" Oshimura announced. "It was all filmed and will be shown on T.V. LIVE in a reality show, premiering next Thursday!!" People were so confused and somewhat excited at once.

'OMG! I'M SO SCARED!'

'Are we being punked? WHERE'S ASHTON!?'

'Is this some kind of joke!?'

'I hope not! I love my face on camera!'

"And blah blah blah blah blah. That is all." The P.A. System turned off. (A/N: Gah, I'm too lazy. Like how sometimes I only read iCarly Seddie one-shots because I'm such a lazygirl to read the looooong chaptered ones -.-")

"Whoa. Now that's a surprise!!" Kei muched on a cinnamon stick with a candy apple sticking out on the top.

"Ew. Kei, that's gross!! Stop it!!" Narumi screamed as Kei jokingly put the apple to Narumi's right face cheek.

"Okay, class. Settle down." Matsumoto-sensei hushed. "Listen up, we will be having a new student joining our class. She's come here all the way from Korea." A familiar face walked into class 3-C. Narumi widened his eyes. He didn't notice that Ochiai was just as surprised as he was. '_It's that girl.'_ The beautiful girl with the long black hair, kanji painted upon her face, and her sweet milk-and-honey textured skin looked ever so innocent against her jeweled ruby red lips that hadn't even curved into a smile. "Please welcome our newest student...CHA Di-Eum."

xxx

"YOU'RE GOING OUT!?" Billy asked rather loudly.

"W-w-w-well...u-u-uhm..." Kanako stuttered and her face went all red.

"Yeah, we are." Taro-tard said, smiling.

"..." Kiri slurped her juice box.

"...This...is kinda awkward..." Iori bashed.

Hooray & cheers to KanaTaro!!

xxx

"CHA Di-Eum-san, please take that seat next to Narumi-kun, in front of Ochiai-kun." Matsumoto-sensei smiled. Di-Eum fake smiled.

"Yes, thank you." She glided through the aisles and sat in her assigned seating arrangement.

"...Diem!?" Ochiai shouted, looking at her confused, and straight in the eye. Di-Eum replied.

"...Yes, Kazu-kun."

(Half-hour break, after lunch, S.P. Room)

"Hello." Ochiai greeted everyone as he walked into the clubroom.

"Hello, Ouschin!!" Iori waved.

"HI-HI, OCCHI!" Kei yelled.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were headed at the door, in which someone unrecognizable walked through.

"U-u-u-uhmmm..." was all that Iori could manage to say. Kiri looked at her curiously. Taro-tard was gawking at her, and Kanako turned red and full of jealousy. But Billy...idk!?

"Guys...this is...CHA Di-Eum." Ochiai confessed. "Diem, this is the S.P., our club."

"Hi." Di-Eum said. Still no smile.

"H-hey!" Narumi finally got a word in. "NO ONE BESIDES AN S.P. MEMBER IS ALLOWED IN HERE!!"

"Cool it, Narumi. She's new here. And she hasn't been in Japan for a long time. Besides..." Everyone looked at Ochiai. "...we know each other..." His face turned red, then all of sudden he turned away and walked towards the door. "I'll be back," Leaving Di-Eum standing at the doorway.

"..."

Awkward.

"(Gasp!) Oh, unbelievable! Me finally remembers you from middle school! Oh, Diemmy-chan!!" Iori bursted out. He went over and huggled her to death.

"Mrf!" It was a little difficult for Di-Eum to breathe. '_Hm...the weird one.'_

Then Kei went over and high-fived her.

"Nice meeting you, Cha-chan! I'm Minami Kei!" Kei went over and huggled her less intentively then Iori. '_Hm...the cute one.'_

"Why hello, Cha-san! I'm Komatsu! Nice to meet you! And by the way, the way you fixed up your uniform is awesome!" Taro-tard shook her hand. '_Hm...the loud one.'_

"Thank you." She bowed.

"W-welcome, Ch-Cha-san! You may c-call me Aoyama-san o-or Kanako-san." Kanako shook Di-Eum's other hand nervously. Then, Kiri got off her seat and walked over to her. '_Hm...the shy one.'_

"Yes." Kiri took her hand and shook it. "Welcome, Cha-san. I'm Koshiba." Di-Eum wasn't stupid. Like Ochiai, she was very knowledgable.

'_Gasp! This person...'_ Di-Eum looked right into Kiri's eyes. Kiri didn't smile, but Di-Eum knew she was a good girl. '_...is the girl Kazu-kun likes.'_ Di-Eum smiled. '_Man! She's so cute! Dammit!'_

"Please...you may all just call me Di-Eum, or 'Diem' for short." Kiri walked back to her seat. Ochiai walked back into the room.

"Diem! Come here for a sec! I wanna talk to you!" Ochiai pulled the nonchalant girl out of the S.P. club room.

...

"Hey wait!" Taro-tard said. "Billy didn't get to introduce himself!" A quick Billy raced out of the room and back to his homeroom class, leaving a room full of confused people.

(Outside the hall)

"Diem..." Ochiai looked at her in the eye. "...why are you here?"

"I moved back." She said, as monotonely as Kiri.

"Why!?" He rushed.

"What the hell is your problem, Kazu-kun?" Di-Eum looked at Ochiai with her big, angry dark eyes. Ochiai's mad expression changed, and turned into a worried, sad look.

"I...Diem..." His arms trapped both sides of her head against the wall. This surprised Di-Eum. He looked down at the ground. "I'm...sorry Diem. About...what happened before..."

"Huh? What are you talking about!? Dummy!" She tried to escape his clutch, but Ochiai stopped her.

"You know...back when in elementary. When we were...friends..." He said, gloomily. Di-Eum had the same look upon her face.

"F...Friends?"

--IMPORTANT PART OF STORY--

**(-flashback-)**

CENTRAL TAGATOME PUBLIC ELEMENTARY: Grade 4, First Semester, Age 9

Di-Eum pulled Ochiai into a warm hug.

"H-hey!" He gently pushed her off and looked at her in the eye. "What are you doing, Diem?"

"I-I..." Diem stared deeply into Ochiai's glasses shine. Through it, she saw his pretty, almond-shaped, black eyes. "I love you, Kazu-kun..." A blushed creeped upon her cheeks. Ochiai's went bulging. "I...want to be a fashion designer...so when Kazu-kun does make-up on models..." She stepped closer to him. "...I can be with Kazu-kun..."

Ochiai's face was getting hot. He took a step back.

"D-D-Diem! B-but...we've been best friends forever!..."

"Yes...best..." She stepped closer forward, only for Ochiai to take another step back.

"N...No, Diem!" He lightly tapped her shoulder, thus pushing her backward. Di-Eum gasped.

"K...Kazu-kun..."

"No, Diem." He hid of what was the worst feeling ever. "We're _just friends._" What Ochiai was about to say would hurt Di-Eum a lot, but not as much as it would hurt himself. "We can _only be_ friends." Di-Eum stepped back. A sad expression appeared upon her face. She turned around.

"Goodbye, Kazu-kun." Di-Eum slowly walked away into her family's Lamborghini, leaving little Ochiai with guilt he wouldn't even expect coming.

**(-end flashback-)**

"Yes, best friends! And...I'm..." Ochiai's voice was very faintly. "...sorry...I didn't tell, you before..." A light went off in Di-Eum's head.

"So..." Di-Eum understood. "...Kazu-kun also liked me." Ochiai looked up at her face, his own completely red.

"Yes! But...I..." That guilty ring of his voice was back, as it was 9 years ago.

"You like Koshiba-san now, don't you?" Di-Eum guessed. No, actually, she knew.

"How did you..."

"I'm not stupid, Ochiai Kazuhiko." Ochiai finally put his arms down. He softly smiled.

"Can...Diem, can we start over?"

"The beginning's already begun, Kazu-kun." She smiled. This confused Ochiai. "It's been renewed since I moved back to South Korea."

"So...that's why I never saw you again?" Di-Eum nodded.

"Mm-hmm! You see, I wanted to tell you how I felt about you before I moved. Once I got to Seoul, I saw Chiharu-san on vacation, and she told me you had transferred to Ryokufuu Academy. So, that's why you didn't want to get any more close to me than you already were." Ochiai's pride had sunken to the bottom low.

"Diem. Are you still upset?"

"Of course not, Kazu-kun." Di-Eum began walking on. "We're just friends." She looked back at him, smiling. He looked shocked, surprised, puzzled, confound, distraught. Okay, maybe not distraught, but anything an 18-year-old boy could feel about a girl.

Meanwhile...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Okay, so I don't really like OC's but I had to get the story rolling. Because Narumi doesn't really deserve anyone but Kiri. But so far, you may not, but I really love Di-Eum. Just to let you know, she's not the type of girl to wreck relationships. So she won't disturb anyone (hopefully). Think of, like, another Kiri (oh, god). Nah, just...don't hate on her. That's all.**

**5 reviews please! Arigato Gozaimasu. Aza aza fighting!**


	26. Chapter 26: B2: Finally!

**A/N: **Okay, as you have realized, that last chapter was way off and rushed. So I decided to split it into two chapters, lengthening this one. So go back to Chapter 25 if you're confused. I apologize for the misunderstanding. Gomenasai! But also, thank you for all of your private messages saying your vote. It has been decided! Di-Eum will be resembling JUN Ji-Hyun. So please, google pictures of JUN Ji-Hyun! Now!

So we last left off Ochiai and new-character Di-Eum talking in the hallway. What will happen next? Will love bloom? Which love?

_Meanwhile..._

Little were they aware that a certain second-year was watching the whole thing from the corner. But which one? There were only three main male second-years involved with the S.P. So which one was watching? Correct, the mischievous one.

"Friends..." He whispered to himself.

**(-flashback-)**

NATIONAL SOUTH KOREAN PARK

A lonely Billy tugged on his dad's long pants.

"But mommy! I don't like it in Korea! I wanna go back home! I wanna go back to California!"

"Aw, but Billy! We're still on vacation and--" said (Billy's mom?). Suddenly, a woman tapped on her shoulder. "Ah, LEE-san! It's great to see you again!" She turned back to Billy. "Billy, I want you to go play with those other kids over there, okay?" She smiled as Billy could only agree with his mother, being the eight-year-old he is. He went over to the slides first.

"Excuse me." Billy politely asked the other kids. They stopped talking and whatever else they were doing and stared at him, like he was an alien or something. "Can I play with you?"

"이봐 누가 새 사람입니다?" one Korean girl said.

"나도 몰라," a fat Korean boy said.

"H-huh?" Billy was confused, He couldn't understand them. "Don't you speak any English?"

"His eye's been burned by the fire god! Flame-shin hates him!" said the "popular" guy, menacingly. "우리가 그를 죽이려하자!" Billy rapidly covered his eye, luckily his bangs were unbelievably long

The kids charged at him yelling and shoving, as Billy ran for his life, his heart pounding non-stop. He was starting to lose breath once he had circled the kids' playing area about five times. The next time he would reach the castle stairs, he was so sure he couldn't continue running any longer. But before that, he tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. He was certain he'd be dead in about five seconds! Until...

A girl appeared before him.

"STOP!" She put out her hand in hault. "무엇을하고 있습니까!? 아무런 유감도! She scolded them in Korean. The other kids just blushed and felt stupid, and walked away.

Billy looked up at the girl who seemed like his heroine.

"Th-Thank you." Billy got up and bowed in gratitude. She looked him over, intimidating him somehow. He felt so uncomfortable, being in the presence of someone so nice, whilst he was just a cry-baby. So, he starting to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl said. She was slightly taller than him, probably by 2 centimeters. Billy hesitantly turned around, exposing his face full of tears.

"(Sniffle) W-what?"

"You...speak Japanese right?" She said in Japanese, of course.

"Y-Yes..." He answered.

"Then...will you play with me?" She said.

"S-sure." Billy finally stopped crying, wiping off his tear.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" And by that, Billy immediately knew that this girl was completely fearless, and not one to mess with.

"Billy Iketani, and I'm eight. And your name?"

"I'm CHA Di-Eum. I'm nine." Di-Eum smiled.

"Ah...can I call you Diem?" Billy asked. Suddenly, Di-Eum winced at the sound of his voice once he said 'Diem.'

"Well, actually..." She remembered what happened in her old life, back in Japan, and how much anger was at toward Ochiai. She wanted to forget it. All of it. "...yeah. You can." She smiled.

"I like to cut hair. It's my life-long dream! Well...whatever kind of dreams kids have." Billy giggled.

"I want to be a fashion designer!" Sparkles twinkled within Di-Eum's eyes. He looked up and down her body. Vintage jacket, Urban Wear blouse with ruffled-edges, and a plaid skirt followed up by charcoal black leggings. '_Hm. Mary Janes...not bad...'_

Billy then took a hold of her hand as a sudden, shocking tingle ran through Di-Eum's little body.

Weeks turned into months. And from then on for the past six months, she and Billy played with each other each day. Until it came. The last day of little Billy's vacation in Korea.

"I'll never forget you, Diem." Billy said.

"I hope I never forget you, Billy." She said, unexpectedly pulling him into a warm hug. Quickly, she let go. "I-I...I'm sorry. I'm...so sorry!" She closed her eyes, hoping not get pushed back, bowing down as if Billy were her senpai (which he's not).

"Diem, why..." Billy said. Di-Eum thought, '_Here it comes...I'll die!'_ She was about to cry. "…did you stop hugging me?" A tear rolled down Di-Eum's cheek.

"…What?"

"Why..." Billy took a hold of Di-Eum's shoulders. "Did you stop hugging me?"

"You...wanted to be hugged?"

"Of course. Diem has taught me to be strong." He looked straight at her. "Diem..." Instead of waiting for her, he just took the liberty of grabbing onto her himself. He hugged her, and after waiting a few seconds later, she hugged back. Di-Eum couldn't be any happier.

**(-end flashback-)**

'_And then I left to go back to Los Angeles. After a few weeks, my parents had passed. And I needed her more than ever. But...'_ Billy clutched his chest, near his heart. '_I thought I'd never see her again...Diem...'_ Billy felt so much sadness and excitement at once, almost practically wanted to cry. (But neither men nor Billys do that.)But suddenly, he saw Di-Eum coming towards him. '_Oh crap, oh crap! Dammit! What do I do!?'_ He still though, freaking out. He was about to have a nervous break down. But then...

"Billy?" Di-Eum questioned, staring at the side-combed guy.

"D-Diem??" He stupidly asked nervously. This dummy obviously knew who exactly was CHA Di-Eum.

"I can't believe it's you." Di-Eum began to tear. "It's so nice to see you." She ran over and hugged him tightly. Billy's face turned red. Regrettably, he lightly pushed her shoulders back.

"Diem...I'm glad to see you, too." Not even a smile.

"Me too. Everyone else here, no offense, seems...never mind. I'm—"

"Diem. You know Ochiai? That amateur?"

"Amateur? Yes...I know him...he's...not really someone I want to reminisce of right now—"

"Do you like him?" Shades of red appeared on Di-Eum's face. '_Diem's still the same. She reminds me of Kiri.'_

"Well..." '_Of course I like him. I'm in love with him. I always have been.'_ But this answer was serious. If the secret got out that she was deeply infatuated with Ochiai, she'd be humiliated. Especially since Ochiai likes Kiri now. "...No. I don't..." Her face expressed a sad look.

"Then..." Billy surprised Di-Eum by grabbing her shoulders. "I can't let this keep hovering over me anymore."

"H-Huh?" Di-Eum was somewhat embarrassed though no one was watching them.

"I love you, Diem. Will you be girlfriend?" He looked at her. He _always_ looked _directly_ at her. And now Di-Eum knew why.

"Billy...I.." '_Was it really a better way to get rid of one love by loving another?'_ "I..."

**To be continued/explained in Chapter 27.**

(A/N: Yes, I'm evil like that. Muaha!)

Meanwhile...

Kiri walked up to Narumi.

"Hey Naru-Naru." She took him by surprise and Narumi jumped.

"What-- Mussy Head!!"

"I never got to congratulate Naru-Naru properly." She took his hand and shook it. Kiri smiled. "Good job for all of Field Week. It was almost like...Naru-Naru was _trying_ to win." Narumi was flustered. ...If boys could do that(?).

"Thanks, Mussy Head." He smiled back. Ochiai just so casually walked passed the room.

'_Kazuhiko?'_ Narumi wondered what was wrong. But it was his time right now. He wasn't sure how he surely felt about this girl, but he did know that he loved her. Strongly, and very much. As everyone exited the room, Kiri and Narumi were left still shaking hands.

"Uhm...Naru-Naru? I'm getting tired."

'_No! Not just yet! Don't make me say it!'_

"Yawn...later Naru-Naru."

'_Please...I beg of you!_'

"Mussy Head!" He grabbed her hand from behind. "WAIT!" Kiri turned around.

"What is it, Naru-Naru?"

"I...I..."

Kiri looked straight at him. '_What do I effing do!?'_

"I-I-I...It's my birthday tomorrow." '_Good call! I almost forgot anyway.'_

"...?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah, that's right! I-It's my birthday tomorrow. So don't forget, got it?" Kiri's eyebrow raised, then she nodded. "LaterMussyHeadBye!" He raced out of the room with his heart beating as quick and fast as he took each step. '_Phew...that was pretty close.'_

(The next day...)

'_Huh...This is getting so stupid...'_ Narumi walked turned the knob of the S.P. room door. '_If this keeps up long enough I'll be dead by the time I have enough confidence to ask Muss--'_

"""SURPRISE!!""" shouted everyone. 'Everyone' is consisting of Ochiai, Kei, Iori, Kenichiro, Taro-tard, Kanako, Billy, Di-Eum, and Kiri. Narumi jumped in shock.

"Wh...What the..." Suddenly, Kenichiro started to walk toward him with a round-shaped red-velvet cake with bold, cursive letters on it. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUMI SHOUGO' it said.

"This one is for you, Narurin!"

"...Uh...thanks?" Narumi scratched his head. "Who's...idea was this?" He asked, looking around.

"Ah, it was all Occhi and Kiri-chan's idea!" Kei answered. Finally, he noticed something that cake looked ever so moist. He wondered what would happen if... SMACK! He looked up to see Ochiai's frowning face.

"KEI! IT'S _NARUMI'S_ BIRTHDAY! BAKA!" Ochiai screamed as he slapped the food-hungry boy.

"But O-cchi!" (TT--TT;;) Kei sniffled.

Anyway...

"Happy Birthday, Narumi-kun!" A fine, maroon comb from Taro-tard's shop.

"H-happy B-birthday, Narumi-senpai." A pair of Toshio scissors (he already had a pair of these) from Kanako.

"HAPPY BIRFDAY TO VOU, NARUSY!!" A bottle of TAG cologne, wrapped in blue mushroom paper and a bright, red ribbon from Iori.

"P-p-ch-p-p-ch...It's the birthday fizzle for Naru-chan Shizzle! Wicky-wicky-wicky-now, word!" A half-open, half-eaten box of HELLO PLATYPUS chocolatte cookies from Kei, who was strangely beat-boxing.

"Congrats on the 18th, Amateur. Your left eye's starting to expose a few visible bags. Grow your hair and cover it with bangs. LMAO." A box of 'Male Head Hair Growth' as joke from Billy, who was now blushing like made when he turned around.

"Happy Birthday. Nayuni-san." A small card from Di-Eum. When her eyes met Billy's, she sort of looked away before anyone could even see an expression.

"Mina-san arigato. And, uh, Cha? It's Na_rumi_." He was too flushed to throw a tantrum. The gang started chanting.

"""Happy 18th Birthday, Narumi Shougo!"""

"You're getting old already!

Yeah you are!"

"Did you just answer your own question?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Duh, dummy!"

"Oh no you di-in't!"

"Oh yes I di-id!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh don't you 'uh-huh' my 'nuh-uh'!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

(A/N: LMAO, icyy-dragon-san XD)

The S.P. clubroom all had that (O-O") face on.

"Who the hell are you two?" Narumi said, angrily. Out of nowhere, the two _(idk-if-they're-girls-or-boys)_ raced out of the room. "Anyway..." '_Wait...Mussy Head didn't give a gift. Hmph! Just let me ask her, that'll do it!'_ "Yo, Mu--" He stopped as he randomly found Kiri standing right before him. "Wh-wha..."

"Naru-Naru. Can I see you outside real quick?" She monotone-ly stated. How weird. '_Huh? She doesn't talk that much? What's going on?'_ Narumi thought as he clearly followed her outside. A question mark appeared above Ochiai's head as he looked at them. Then, he glanced over at -- skipping Kanako and Komatsu feeding each other cake -- Billy and Di-Eum. Di-Eum kept _calmly_ tapping on Billy's shoulder, as Billy kept on _hesitantly_ blushing and avoiding her. No doubt this 'something' was big. It was obvious... '_Iketani likes Diem!?...'_ A blush secretly crept onto his face. '_Augh! Why am I suddenly so fricken' jealous!? I like Kiri, not Diem!!'_ The confused Japanese boy threw his hands into the air.

Meanwhile...

(Outside in the hall)

"Eh!? What is it Mussy Head?" Narumi crossed his arms.

"It seems too uncomfortably crowded in there." Kiri replied with that never-changing nonchalant look in her eye.

"Uh...huh?" _DO-KI! DO-KI!_ went Narumi's heart beat.

"This is for Naru-Naru-senpai." Kiri spoke as she handed him a plain, long, black box. Narumi's heart kept beating like crazy.

"Ah...uh...th-thanks..." Narumi slowly accepted it and gently opened the box. Inside, a pair of shiny plated scissors lay inside. It was clearly platinum. Once he picked it up and felt it, he knew it felt right. But once he opened it up, the inside read 'Naru-Naru' quite simply. '_Whoa...th-...I...it--'_ What could he say? This girl who always had tactics of sleeping, yawning, arguing, ignoring, and eating...was the only girl that could ever leave him speechless. At this point of being 18, Narumi definitely knew he had dramatically matured since their trip to WOWOWEE two months ago. "Thank...you." Kiri nodded in acceptation of his gratitude. Then...

"Naru-Naru."

"...? Ah?" Narumi asked, wondering what could make this day even more random and peculiar?

"You've saved my cat. You've stood up for me. You've insulted me. You've belittled me. You've protected me. You've even fought for me." At last, Narumi tried to hide the red blotches making its presence.

"Wh-what are you-- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, MUSSY HEAD!?" He freaked.

"...I know that with your pace, losing to a snail, this is going to take _forever_ for you to finally come out with it."

"WHAT THE HELL?" _DO-KI!_

"Narumi-senpai, please go out with me."

**A/N: **Please...google and review!!

7 reviews, please.


	27. Chapter 27: B2: Make Me Fall For You

**A/N: **I apologize for the misunderstanding:

Billy tugged on his DAD's pants but was talking to his mother.

Remember the girl that had to give narumi a kiss on the cheek? Yup, that's how Di-Eum was introduced to Heels Over Head(:

Iori _thinks_ he knows Di-Eum (calling her _Diemmy_) but she truly doesn't know him.

Di-Eum is pronounced something like 'Dee Yum' with the U sounding like the U in 'kun'; and Diem, her nickname, is a bit more like 'Dee-Em.'

Shibahime Haruna: You are welcome ever so much. Your review overwhelmed me, and thank you. Also, I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter since chapter 6! Anyway, KiriNaru was actually established on 2008 September 7.

**-x-**

_"Wh-what are you- WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, MUSSY HEAD!" He freaked._

_"...I know that with your pace, losing to a snail, this is going to take forever for you to finally come out with it."_

_"WHAT THE HELL?" DO-KI!_

_"Narumi-senpai, please go out with me."_

"..." Narumi was astounded. What he'd been yearning and throbbing for wanting to do for the longest time...it had been vice-versed. '_I'm not...letting this embarrassment overcome me any longer._' He took her shoulders. "I like you, Mussy Head." He pulled her in for a kiss, which she thankfully accepted.

-x-

'_Hm...That Billy...same old Billy. But...he's confusing me...'_ Di-Eum thought. Lonesomely walking throughout the hallway.

(-flashback-)

_"Then..." Billy surprised Di-Eum by grabbing her shoulders. "I can't let this keep hovering over me anymore."_

_"H-huh?" Di-Eum was somewhat embarrassed though no one was watching them._

_"I love you, Diem. Will you be girlfriend?" He looked at her. He always looked directly at her. And now Di-Eum knew why(?)._

_"Billy...I.." 'Was it really a better way to get rid of one love by loving another?' "I..."_

'What the xxxxing hell did I just xxxxing do!' Billy thought. 'Only one solution then...sorry, Billy. Stupid Billy.'

"I..." Di-Eum responded, as that truly was all she could manage to say. '_Huh?'_ "I..."

"Diem!" Billy shouted, causing Di-Eum to jump suddenly, startled. "I..." He placed his hand on his forehead and bowed his head down so Di-Eum couldn't see his face. She saw his body trembling. No, wait...he's not trembling...he's...

"Ahahahaaaa!..." LAUGHING! '_LAUGHING!'_ (A/N: Yes, laughing.) Di-Eum thought as Billy raised his head. "Diem...(snicker) you should've seen the stupid look on your face...so stupid! Hahahaha!"

"Iketani Billy. Just what do you think you're- Have you no shame!" She smacked his empty little head.

"Ha! I'm sorry Diem. But heh, I can't believe you fell for it! Stupid! I was joking! I was practicing for another girl I _really_ like! I just wanted to see your dumb reaction. And boy, did I get one! Ahahaha!"

Di-Eum began to infuriate.

"Billy, you little!- Dumb butt!" She screamed. ...Eh? What was that? "...wait. Girl you..._really _like?" Her angry face vanished as came upon a smirk.

"Wha- Don't be stupid!" Billy blushed.

"It's Koshiba-san, isn't it? I'm not a dummy, Billy, and you know it. Nayuni-san and Kazu-kun both like her, and you love her too." Di-Eum smiled with spite. Billy became angry.

"Oh yeah? And how do _you_ know what love means, Diem? You know nothing! And I don't love Kiri-chan, nor do I like her anything more than as a friend! And it's NA_RUMI_!" He fired.

"I know lots, Billy. Possibly even more, especially since I'm a year older than you! And stop lying! You love Koshiba-san, you're blushing!" '_Stupid! I know love! I've been in love since I was in the damn first grade. Stupid Billy!'_

"Well apparently, you cluelessly know nothing about love, Diem! And since I OBVIOUSLY don't like-like Kiri, why, of all means, WOULD I FALL FOR HER? Especially because I love another girl!" '_Of course I know what love is! I've loved for as far back as third grade, I recall! Stupid Diem!'_

"...Eh? Who?" Di-Eum calmed down as did Billy a tint.

"Well, she's clearly not Kiri. She's smart, beautiful, random at times, but she's the most wonderful girl anyone could ask for, and no! I'm not just saying this like it's coming out of a freakin' shoujo. I say it 'cause I mean it! I love her, but I'm also _in love_ with her!"

"...She...sounds great..." Di-Eum looked down at the ground in embarrassment for the time-being.

"Yeah, she is! So don't you dare tell me who I love or what love is, got it!" Billy confronted her. '_I'm sorry. I feel horrible. Please forgive me. I love you, Diem. So why do I feel like crying?_' Di-Eum's mood suddenly changed again.

"Hmph...respect your senpai."

"...WHAT!"

"You should say Diem-senpai. And since we know each other, you may call me Diem-sama." She walked closer over to him. Cutesie-ly smiled. She poked his forehead. "Gots it?" Billy turned even redder than a tomato. Di-Eum started to laugh, walking away. Billy whined.

"Hunh...DIEM!"

(-end flashback-)

'_Hahaha. That Billy.'_ Di-Eum thought as she chose not to pay any mind of what was in front of her.

"Diem." Ochiai stopped her way.

"What is it, Kazu-kun? I have Home Economics waiting. Not like I need it..."

"Diem, this is something important. And...I'm not sure I can tell anyone else...but you." She looked up at his face, all worry-like.

"Kazu-kun, you're scaring me. What is it?" Di-Eum also looked worried. '_I love you, Kazu.'_

"Diem..." Ochiai took a deep breath and inhaled...then exhaled.

-x-

(S.P. Room)

Kei blew a horn.

"Finally! Go Naru-chan! Go Kiri-chan! " Kei shouted aloud.

"Keiiiii..." Narumi grunted as he turned red, also rubbing the back of his head.

"Yawn..." Kiri...yawned?

"Hooray! Now there is officially two couples in the S.P.!" Taro-tard cheered. Suddenly, a solemn Billy approached the door, coming inside rather slowly. A somewhat depressed/confused facial expression remained on his face. But...what? He...suddenly runs out of the room, completely flushed screaming 'Pie! Pie! Pie!' ? Okay. Awkward. "Wait a sec..." Taro-tard spoke. "So this means you two were both 17 at the same time?" He, Kanako, Kei, Iori and Kiri stared at him.

"W-well! I-it's not my fault my birthday is in November! Dummies!" Narumi's blood heated.

"Well, whatever. Ooh, I heard they're making you guys have a Christmas Special for S.P., huh?"

"Wha...Oh yeah, I guess." He finally let go of Kiri's hand, with his own getting sweaty. "I'm not sure yet, though. Because Kazuhiko usually plans everything out in advance. Recently, like for the past few days, Kazuhiko's been really out of it."

"A-ah...you're right..." Kanako said in a soft manner. '_Kazuhiko-senpai. Wow, I always dreamt of getting a boyfriend. But who would have thought my boyfriend would be Komatsu-kun?'_ She looked confusedly at her awkward, open-minded, loud-mouthed partner.

"Hey...where _is_ Kazuhiko, anyway?" Narumi asked, shaking his head unknowingly aware that Ochiai's presence was not within the room. "Ah, well. He's probably looking for his laptop or something." He shook it off. He glanced over at Kiri, who was behind him, looking directly at him. Narumi smiled. "Hey, Mussy Head." Kiri surprisingly blink a few times to see that he was actually smiling at her. She softly smiled back.

"Hello, Naru-naru." Narumi's smile stayed. Kiri's vanished.

"..."

"..."

"...(clears throat)"

"..."

"Yo, guys!" Narumi's smile diminished as he grievingly turned his head facing Taro-tard. He mouthed out 'What!' "Why doesn't Narumi-kun call Kiri-chan 'Kiri,' and Kiri-chan call Narumi-kun 'Narumi,' instead of your guys' old nicknames?"

...Silence. So many people had pondered over this question before. I mean, is Taro-tard really going to change the balance of nature? Will he really make Kiri and Narumi do something they haven't done before? Kiri unexpectedly held his hand squeezingly tight. Her head lowered and her eyes shut close.

'_I suppose...I guess I should call her 'Kiri.' There's nothing wrong woth calling her 'Kiri.' I'm her boyfriend, I am perfectly obligated of calling her 'Kiri.' I am calling her 'Ki-'_

"N...NO!" Kiri shouted. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" For the first time, they all say Kiri lose her composure.

"Wh...what?" Narumi gets confused ever so easily.

"NO!...I...I can't...call...Naru-naru...anything other than _that._ Even...as his girlfriend, I can't..." Kiri started to tear. But just a little. "I'm sorry...Naru-naru." She turned around to run out of the room when Narumi stopped her. He took her wrist.

"(Sniffle)...I'm sorr-"

"Mussy Head!" Narumi exclaimed. "Mussy Head...I won't make you do anything you don't want to, got it?" He looked at her straight, directly in the eye. He gently placed both his hands on either sides of her face. "I understand you, and I expect you to understand me in return...okay?" It took some time before Kiri finally nodded. And before you know it, Kiri just went and hugged Narumi. And in return, he took her waiste and returned her hug.

"WHAT! KIRITY IS DATING NARUSY! WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS GOING ON!" Iori ran out of the room screaming and his hands in the air. People were beginning to think that he was losing his sanity.

"Well...that was awkward." Taro-tard said. Narumi was doing some thinking. '_Wait. What..will Kazuhiko think..of Kiri and me?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Kazu-kun, you're scaring me. What is it?" Di-Eum also looked worried. 'I love you, Kazu.'_

_"Diem..." Ochiai took a deep breath and inhaled...then exhaled._

"Kazu-kun, will you stop these games? Trying to make it suspenseful and dramatic. What's wrong? I'm worried about you." Di-Eum was concerned about him.

"Diem..." He took her shoulders. Ochiai looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching them. Then, he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek. Di-Eum payed no attention to the kiss, though.

"You're...going to America for 6 months?"

**A/N: **Did you guys ever notice that distinct voice from Spongebob that happens to always yell out 'MY LEG'


	28. Chapter 28: B2: Sayonarasan

_"Kazu-kun, will you stop these games? Trying to make it suspenseful and dramatic. What's wrong? I'm worried about you." Di-Eum was concerned about him._

_"Diem..." He took her shoulders. Ochiai looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching them. Then, he whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek. Di-Eum payed no attention to the kiss, though._

_"You're...going to America for 2 years?"_

Ochiai looked down at the ground. Diem looked hesitantly at him.

"You think a stupid kiss on my face will make up for the fact you're-" Diem was cut off by Ochiai.

"Shh! 'Quiet, Diem!" Ochiai looked from left to right. "No one... exactly... knows yet." He stared back down at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Kazu-kun..." Diem looked as if she was about to cry. Instead, she just so suddenly turned around running...towards the S.P. room.

Meanwhile...

_"Well...that was awkward." Taro-tard said. Narumi was doing some thinking. 'What..will Kazuhiko think..of Kiri and me?'_

Narumi went into deep thought for about 2.7 seconds until Diem came running nervously into the room.

"Cha-chan?" Kei chewed on his gum.

"Neh? What's wrong, Cha-san?" Komatsu asked.

"WEHE! OH, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU, MY SWEET DIEMMY! Especially since you're the only one yet single..." Iori huggled her but he mumbled that last part. Kiri raised an eyebrow just as Kanako looked worried.

"Is... is something the matter, Cha?"

Diem looked at them nervously, and especially at Narumi knowing he became Ochiai's best friend once he transferred in 4th grade.

"I-I..." Diem broke down. "K-Kazu-kun's..."

Narumi let go of Kiri's hand and walked up to her. He squat down and grabbed the wrists that were trying to hold back tears.

"WHAT _ABOUT _KAZUHIKO!" He scoffed, unobtainably. Diem looked her red eyes up at him. A tear fell from her face onto Narumi's pants.

"Kazu-kun's... going to America." Diem coughed out. Sniffle. Tear. And with just those four words, Narumi raced out of the room faster than anybody could say 'America.' His hair brushed out of his eyes considering he wasn't paying attention to anyone but looking for Ochiai. Finally, he found Ochiai standing beneath a tree. He also found everyone in the S.P., including Billy, following right behind him (him: Narumi).

"Huh?"

"How dare you tell me that!" Diem's pitiful face hid behind a small kick upon Ochiai's shin.

"That didn't hurt— You told _everyone_?" Ochiai yelled at her.

"Don't blame this on Diem, you cowardly amateur!" Billy angrily shouted. '_How does he know Diem?'_ Ochiai thought, getting off subject.

"This isn't rather fair. Besides, I should leave Koshiba Kouhai-san alone, especially they're-"

_WHACK!_

Narumi punched Ochiai fiercely. A punch that wasn't made for one of Iori's singing bits; nor Chisami's whining. A punch that was meant for your best friend especially when the time is severe.

"Narumi!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DOLT!"

"Me?"

"You stupid…Kazuhiko..." Narumi looked away. What am I supposed to do now!"

"Huh?" For the first time in his life, Ochiai was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Narumi got up in his face looking straight at him. "THERE'S NOTHING TO DO… without you." His face softened whilst Ochiai clearly looked more and more puzzled. "You scheduled the S.P. Sessions, you helped me, you strengthened me, you challenged me... you called the shots. You're my best friend."

"...?"

"Mussy Head is my left hand. But Kazuhiko... Kazuhiko is my right. My guiding hand. The hand that makes girls feel giddy inside once they take a hold of the mirror."

"..." Ochiai finally understood. "And now... I think it's time for something new." He gently smiled. Narumi stopped.

"...!"

"I suppose it's about time for some change, don't you?" Ochiai smiled. He patted Narumi's bag. "Hey, c'mon! It's only 2 years!"

"...I guess." Narumi spoke. After a while, he finally concluded and smiled. He and Ochiai knuckled each other.

"Friends." They said in unison.

-x-

The next day - NATIONAL JAPAN AIRPORT

Ochiai wore a long, black coat. He carried about three carry-ons, not to forget that familiar damaged silver one with the badass poop drawing on it. First, he hugged Kiri.

"Farewell, Ochiai-senpai," She said. Then he hugged Kanako and Komatsu.

"G-Goodbye, Kazuhiko-senpai..."

"So long! Hey, get a souvenir for me, all right?"

He shook hands with Billy.

"Sayonara, Amateur. 'Glasses Guy.' 'Like Kiri'-san." Billy smirked as Ochiai shot a mean look at him.

Kei pounced Ochiai.

"UWAAAH! OCCHI! I LOVE YOU! I'LL MISS YOU! Now who will help me sneak snacks at Naru-Naru's house… WAHH!"

"Oh my— Kei, it's only 2 years, get over it! You're hurting my spine! And your face is drowning the airport!"

"What's this?" Narumi blew his top. "Sneaking food? Was it that week I put Kei on a diet? Oh, you too!"

Narumi took Ochiai into a handshake that resulted in a pat on either's back.

"Listen to me, Kazuhiko. Don't let those American kids get to you. Got it?" He pointed his finger.

"Yes, dad." They laughed.

"Hey, why is Iori here with his bags too?" Narumi said whilst Iori was coming toward them.

"IT'S BECAUSE OUSCHIN IS STAYING WITH ME BACK IN NEW YORK! YAY! I'LL BRING HIM TO THE STATUE OF LIBERTY AND EVERYTHING, THEN I'LL TAKE PICTURES AND SEND THEM TO DIEMMY! HOORAY!" As the gang wondered about also Iori leaving, Ochiai blushed at the thought of Diem. '_Where is she?'_

"Flight 209! New York City, New York! I repeat, Flight 2-0-9. New York City... New York! Please board!" went off the speakers. Ochiai started walking towards the ticket holder.

"Ka-zu-hi-ko!" Ochiai heard a distant name calling from behind. He turned around to see Narumi not that far away from him.

"Narumi?" Ochiai questioned, and Narumi suddenly threw him a small brown case and grinned widely. Ochiai barely caught it. '_What is it?'_ He opened it to see a pair of shiny, onyx, metal specs, just to Ochiai's pursuit: sleek, shiny, and stylish. And yet it was modern and... trendy, should I say. He almost cried…almost.

"Thank you, Narumi…a lot." He smiled and turned around to validate his ticket. But something is wrong. What is it? He heard a tiny voice in his head. 'z_u-kun... azu-kun.. .Kazu-kun!...'_ No wait, that wasn't his mind. It was...Diem?

"Kazu-kun!...Kazu-kun!" Not long after, he came to see Diem running towards all of them. All she was wearing was her (cough-fashionable-cough) night clothes all messed up, Elmo house slippers, and a torn up bunny in her hand. Her hair was oddly fine though.

"Diem." Ochiai softly said to himself. He dropped everything and ran toward her. Her face was wet from tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. "Diem, what's wrong?" Ochiai shook Diem's shoulders. Out of the ordinary, Billy unconsciously rushed, approaching Diem from behind.

"Diem..." He knew what was about to happen and was trying to prepare for it. He lay his head against Diem's back for support just in case his heart would cause him to do something unexpected. Diem finally opened her mouth.

"K-Kazu-kun... Don't leave..." was all she managed to get out before Ochiai couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst out.

"Diem, there's no turning back now. I'll be back… I promise." He said. "W-Will you miss me, Diem? Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

'_Here it is... My instant death... Her automatic response..._'

"I..." She cried. "I like you, Kazu-kun..." Kazuhiko's eyes widened to Diem's response. He took her in for a full nelson.

"I'll be back, Diem." He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Last call for Flight 209! New York City, New York! Flight 209! New York City, New York! Last call!"

"Goodbye, everyone." Ochiai got up and walked into the jet bridge.

"Goodbye… Kazu-kun." A few seconds had passed until Diem finally managed to stand up, pulling Billy with her. He was oddly clutching his chest. "Billy-kun, what are you doing?"

'_This is...already too hurtful.'_ Billy thought. In contrast, he started singing.

"_She's a heart..."_ Billy sang.

"Billy?" Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on.

"_She's a heart..."_

"Eh?"

"_She's a heart! She's a heart! She's a heart-burn! Heart-burn!"_ Billy was singing.

Diem's tears stopped at long last. Instead, everyone was laughing at Billy.

"Oh, Billy..." The strange person that was her best friend amused Diem. "You creep." Billy wasn't all that offended actually. Her stomach growled. "Billy-chan. Take me to eat. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten dinner yet." She said looking at Billy's watch. It was 10 o'clock. Billy smiled.

"Anything that makes you happy, Diem." They walked away with the rest.

"Shut up."

-x-

(The next day, S.P. Room…)

"Hey Naru-naru." Kiri looked up at him with her big eyes.

"Eh? What?" He answered.

"It's the second day of December."

"And so?"

"We haven't had an S.P. Session in a while... a-and..."

"Hm, I agree. I see where this is going. Why don't we do something...special?"

"Hm. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I agree."

"I agree."

"Okay, Mussy Head. Stop agreeing with me, you're annoying me now."

"...I agree."

"Grr... asdfghjl!" Narumi grunted as Kei and Komatsu butted-in.

"Oh yes, Naru-chan! That's a great idea!" Kei giddied.

"No, Kiri-chan thought of it!" Komatsu protested. Then they broke into a fight, I mean, _creative discussion_ involving the names 'Narurin!' and 'No! Kiri-chan!' Kanako sighed. Diem walked up to them with Billy closely following behind.

"If we're having a special... let's make it big..." She smirked.

**So I know a lot of you have lost interest since Diem is here, but please oblige with me people. Diem will do clothes and now make-up while Billy takes the role of aromatherapy for Iori. The story will get better hopefully. D:**


	29. Chapter 29: B2: That Girl

**A/N: **Hey, I am _finally_ back! And I have been itching to say this for THE LONGEST time…

**OMG, we can put all kinds of symbols on here now! [ * ~ ^ _ ^ ~ * ] WHEE!**

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to… me! It's my birthday! Yay! So I will be the special guest in this chapter! LMAO. (Note: I am describing me. I do not have long silver hair, but there had to be _some_ kind of transformation.) My other special guest is: Hey! Say! JUMP star Ryosuke Yamada!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beauty Pop, Hollister, Harry Potter, OR Ryosuke Yamada. Does this make you happy? Darn.

"_If we're having a special... let's make it big..." She smirked._

And so it was. Di-Eum had everything planned out with Narumi.

THE BIG NIGHT

"Seasons Greetings, and Thank You _all_ for coming!" Taro-Tard announced. "I am sorry to say that our fellow S.P. club members will not be participating tonight." The crowd stood in awe. "We now welcome our revised, yet temporary, S.P. club!" Yet, the audience bellowed in cheer.

"Narumi Shougo: Hairstylist!" Narumi nodded and crossed his arms.

"Koshiba Kiri: Hairstylist!" Kiri waved nonchalantly and yawned.

"Minami Kei: Nail Artist!" Kei smiled as wide as could be.

"Seki Kenichiro: Massage Therapist!" Kenichiro sweated.

"Iketani Billy: Back-up Hairstylist and Aromatherapy!" He bowed.

"And last, but of course, not least, new club member… CHA Di-Eum: Outfit Designer and Make-Up Artist!" Diem smiled.

"The lucky girl whose day will be made is…" Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats. "Emiho!"

The spotlight landed on a tall girl with thick, square glasses. Emiho had deep silver hair that went down to her knees. It was long, thick and wavy; a bit dry, though. Her uniform skirt was long like Kanako's, and her socks were low-cut. Emiho did not wear any make-up, neither did she use any nail polish.

"Wh-What?" Emiho stood up, knees rattling and everything. Her frightened expression became even worse when the emcees escorted her onto the stage.

"Are you ready, Emiho-chan?" Kei grinned.

"I-I…" was all she could say. She was a rather shy girl, as most girls are.

"Okay, they have 30 minutes to transform this bashful four-eyes into the girl she dreams to be. And… begin!" Taro shouted.

The gang had already pictured how she'd look like in their mind.

'_Hm. Diem is kind of new to this…'_ Billy thought, but quickly brushed it off. He glanced at her. Diem's hand was on her chin, browsing through the racks of clothes saying 'No. No. Nope.' Then, she caught Billy staring at her. He jumped and briskly looked away.

Meanwhile, Diem was worried out of her mind.

'_An outfit_ AND_ make-up in half an hour!? How does Kazuhiko do this? How does __**everyone else**__ do this!? OMGOMGOMG.'_ She turned around to look at Emiho. '_Okay, take it easy, Diem. Focus.'_ She looked at Emiho up and down. '_Hm. Lightly tanned skin… Skirt too long… Mismatched the length of her socks, I see…_'

During this hour…

"I'm thinking of design #13, Mussy Head." Narumi said. Design number thirteen was medium-length hair with curls, all same length.

"Hm…" Kiri pondered. "No. That won't work."

"…What!? It'll look perfect, can't you see it!?" He burst.

"Naru-Naru, I think- Listen to me- I think you should listen to me for once. Trust me." She looked deeply into his eyes. Narumi skipped a heartbeat. Though he was upset, she was his girlfriend, after all.

"Mm, fine." He told her. She smiled and blew a fake kiss. He blushed.

"No one saw that, right?" Kiri asked, looking around, going back to her normal state.

"Ergh, 'hope not."

"Okay," Kiri turned to Emiho.

"Please, Koshiba-san," she pleaded, tears almost streaming down. "I just want Yamada-kun to like me… that's all…" And so the tears did fall. But Kiri smiled.

"Then… let's use some magic."

"M-Magic? As in… _Harry Potter_?" She asked. Kiri chuckled.

"Something like that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Kay. Vanilla?" Billy sniffed the perfume bottle. "Ew, no." He took out another. "Pear?" His face cringed. "NO WAY! Not even on my worst enem— okay, yeah maybe." He lifted another bottle. "Sweet pea- woah! Hell no!" He could smell the distinct aroma even before he opened the cap. '_Ugh, what a pain. How does Iori do this?_' He found the last one in the box. It looked like a name brand, which it was. He carefully sprayed a piece of paper with it. He slowly grinned. "Perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, Emiho-chan? You look a little nervous!" Kei said, pinching her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine. Splendid actually. Just fine. Just dandy." She nervously replied, a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Aw, you are so cute!" Kei squeezed his eyes.

"R-Really? Th-Thank you." Emiho was still a bit nervous. She never had anything like this done to her before.

"So, Emiho-chan," Kei started, "Tell me, where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"T-Ten years?" She _finally_ started to calm down. "I… I want to become an astrologist." Both Kei and Emiho smiled.

"That's lovely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-Wow, that girl has it rough. She's got a lot of knots in her back. She must work very hard, I'm guessing." Kenichiro concluded, stretching his arms. Diem nodded and smiled.

"Well, now that she's comfortable, she should be able to move around in even more pleasant clothing. And I've got just the thing." She picked up an outfit.

"AH, nice," Kenichiro replied, "G-Good work, Cha-san."

"Thanks, Ken-niisan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone! Only 5 minutes left and we will unravel the curtains!" Taro-Tard smirked.

Behind the scene…

"Everything, all good, Mussy Head?" Narumi asked.

"Yup," Kiri nodded.

"How about you, Kei?"

"I'M FINISHED, NARU-NARU~ !"

"Grr… how are things going for you, Seki-nii? Cha?"

"Uhm, I'm fine. Narumi…"

"It's going well, Nayuni-san! She's putting on her clothes now!" Narumi gave Diem a look. "Oops. I mean… Narumi-san." She saluted him.

"I'm all gee, Amateur, thanks for asking." Billy sarcastically remarked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up! You were next on my list, promise!" Narumi joked and Billy rolled his eyes. They all heard the crowd.

"10… 9… 8…"

"Hurry! Is Emiho done changing yet!?" Narumi began to worry.

"She's almost done. Wait, here she comes now." Diem said, checking up on her. "C'mon, Emiho-san, we're about to—" She stopped. Everyone's eyes were fixated upon Emiho. Wow. Even Narumi and Billy were amazed.

"U-Uhm. You're all staring at me. D-Did you forget something? Is it something _I_ did!?"

"N-No… Emiho-chan…" Kei gazed in awe. "You're… You're beau—"

"3… 2… 1!"

The curtains departed and the crowd looked much anticipated. (Pssh, like they weren't anticipated enough already.)

"Wooow!"

"Hey! That isn't Emiho!"

"They wouldn't fake it, stupid! Just take it! …She's gorgeous."

Students everywhere buzzed about the major transition that was before their own eyes.

There, in the center of the stage, stood a beautiful girl. She no longer had long, dry silver hair. Now, on top of her lay luscious crimson layered-cut hair that stopped at her shoulders. Two ringlets of strands were cradled before both ears, and there was a tied-back ponytail on only the left side of her head. She now had side blunt bangs.

No more glasses leaning at the bridge if her nose, either! Emiho now had clear contacts; lucky for Diem to have a spare. And her top was simply stunning! It was a solid, silk ebony-colored blouse that was shoulder-less, a bit modern, with a big black bow on the right side.

She was tall, yes, so she wore a puffy, black-and-white, polka-dotted skirt that stayed above her knees. She also had white leg warmers with dressy laced-up heels that matched the color of her hair.

As for her nails… they were, nothing but her favorite symbol, stars. But not just any stars, they looked exactly like constellations, beautiful constellations. And don't even get started on her scent. It was a wonderful scent from the none-other, Hollister brand. 'The Pacific Malaia.' She was breath taking, nonetheless.

"Woah." I mean, even Komatsu was speechless. "Uhm, well. Now there's only one thing left." Taro-Tard chirped and looked at the crowd. "Emiho-san."

"O-Okay, Komatsu-kun," Emiho gulped. Gathering up courage, she did what no other girl dared to do. "Yamada-kun… I like you!"

She just confessed in front of everyone. On-stage. In front of everyone. (Okay, we get it!)

Yamada Ryosuke's eyes widened in shock. His best friend… confessing!? What response is expected?

"Y-Yes. I… I like you, Emiho-chan! I like you!" He screamed aloud. He ran over to the stage. Many girls protested this being that they had also liked Ryosuke for an impressive amount of time. Shoot, the guy even had his very own fan club like Narumi.

"I disapprove!" said fan girl #1 of the Yamada-Z.

"Me too!" said fan girl #42 of the Yamada-Z.

"I also disagree with this pairing!!" spoke Emiho-Love* fan boy #3.

"Very much!" that was Emiho-Love* fan boy #4.

"Not as much as I! So you all can shut the hell up!" – Emiho-Love* fan boy #2167.

Ryosuke made his way down the aisles and up the stage. He cupped Emiho's damp cheeks.

"I've liked you… for a long time, love." Without another word said, he took a hold of her hand, grabbed it, and they both ran off. (Okay, this sounded a little more wrong than I imagined it, but…)

"To the ice cream Shoppe!" Emiho exclaimed. A sudden drop fell onto a member in the S.P. It was _within_. But who?

**To be continued in Chapter 30…**

"Okay, everyone. Good day!" Komatsu announced and ran towards the rest. "Hey, good job, Cha-san! It was your first time, too! Wow!"

"Hee, thanks, Komatsu-kun," Diem happily replied. '_What a relief. That was practically a work-out._' Then Billy appeared out of nowhere. He had a look of bluntness in his face.

"Not bad, newbie. Not bad," Billy smirked. Her expression changed right away.

"Oh, shut up, Billy! And don't call me a 'newbie,'"

"Oka—"

"Not 'newb' either!" Diem declared with a look of 'and that is that.'

"Hey, Diem, wanna go get a milkshake? My treat?" Diem regained her composure.

"Hm, okay." They walked off together.

"I'm coming, too~!" Kei squealed.

"Hey, can we join you?" Taro-Tard asked, holding Kanako's hand.

"Us too." Narumi dully stated. He stood next to Kiri.

"Ugh, fine!" Billy sighed.

They all walked off. But Kei just stood there, confused.

"Ahh, looks like it's just us, huh? Let's go!" Kenichiro reported.

"Ah… y-yeah, yeah…" Kei scratched the back of his head. Kei felt something he had never felt before. Ever.

Kei felt lonely.

**A/N:** **Oh, and in case I forgot to mention: Today is my birthday! January 12! LMAO. Hooray! So don't forget to drop me a line (:**

10 reviews, please. You stubborn people left me short on the last chapter. I won't update unless I get 10 reviews. So aim for that much all right?


	30. Chapter 30: B3: Blade 3

**Heels Over Head: Blade 3**

**(old) A/N:** Hey, I'm back, but unfortunately not for long (I'm still quite busy). Anyway, thank you very much to the people to were not lazy enough to wish me a happy birthday, because if I found out it was my birthday, I'm pretty sure I would be too lazy to wish myself XDD

The beginning's weird so DON'T BLAME ME. Dx

**(new) A/N:** Okay, the old note was from my update from (October, was it?) I made an error that KiwiPanda pointed out, luckily. Also, congratulations to KiwiPanda for being my 200th reviewer. (: (OMG, weren't you also my 100th reviewer? XDD)

--

_September 2008…_

"Okay, everyone. Good day!" Komatsu announced and ran towards the rest. "Hey, good job, Cha-san! It was your first time, too! Wow!"

"Hee, thanks, Komatsu-kun," Diem happily replied. '_What a relief. That was practically a work-out._' Then Billy appeared out of nowhere. He had a look of bluntness in his face.

"Not bad, newbie. Not bad," Billy smirked. Her expression changed right away.

"Oh, shut up, Billy! And don't call me a 'newbie,'"

"Okay—"

"Not 'newb' either!" Diem declared with a look of 'and that is that.'

"Hey, Diem, wanna go get a milkshake? My treat?" Diem regained her composure.

"Hm, okay." They walked off together.

"I'm coming, too~!" Kei squealed.

"Hey, can we join you?" Taro-Tard asked, holding Kanako's hand.

"Us too." Narumi dully stated. He stood next to Kiri.

"Ugh, fine!" Billy sighed.

And the seven walked off happily ever after.

Just kidding. Sucka.

-:- January 2010 -:-

"New year, new start," Diem said, walking slower so she could feel the cold winter wind blowing on her face.

"New troubles brewing," Billy caught up from behind her. "Would you slow down? The park isn't going anywhere."

"Troubles? Don't think so negative, you egg." Diem ran quickly toward the swingset. "Billy! This park is almost like the one we used to play at in Suwon." Her eyes twinkles as her wrist twisted around the swing's chains.

It has been over a year since Ochiai had left, and Diem has been okay. Billy still holds off for now, but watches over her carefully. "You know, you're a lot more open now." She laughed. "You were so mean to everyone else when we were young." Oh, her laugh. Her laugh was Billy's addiction, and whenever he had the chance, he'd tease her so she could laugh – for his own enjoyment. Selfish, selfish Billy.

"But other than that, you haven't changed a bit. You haven't even a lack of style; your look hasn't changed in a year."

"Okay?"

"Oh, don't sass me."

He honestly didn't know how to respond. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? WHAT!? Goodness … and girls say _boys_ are difficult. It's _themselves_ they should worry about.

"Diem … you'll never chance, right?" Billy asked her from beneath his long, dark eyelashes.

"Of course not. Well, not for the worse, at least. I hope…"

She was absolutely right. Probably the only thing that has changed about Diem is her look. Diem had side swept bangs, and her hair now reached her lower back. '_So delicate.'_ Billy thought. '_So pretty._'

--

Kanako and Kiri were also walking around a neighborhood park somewhere. Kanako's changed, too. She still had her large glasses, as always. But now she wears her hair differently, like how Kiri styled it the first time. Kiri, of course, looks the same, feels the same, acts the same. She is Kiri, of course. No one else had changed, either, for that matter. Of course, except for Kei, who had longer hair and grew a whole four inches! Four inches in a year and a quarter! And Kenichiro went back home to the country. Komatsu left a heart-broken Kanako for Seoul. Apparently, his parents' business did _a lot_ better than anyone would have expected.

Just then, Kanako was almost hit by someone on a skateboard. "Kanako-san!" She couldn't see who it was. "Kanako-san! I … I crushed your glasses… Oh my, oh my… Oh my, oh my, oh my."

"Minami-senpai? Is that you?"

"I'm so really very humungo sorry, Kanako-chan! Really, I am."

"Oh, ha ha. Th-That's okay, really. I-I'm fine."

"Kei-kun moves around a lot…," said Kiri.

"Oh, yes! Hehe, I like to skateboard."

Kanako touched Kei's chest. "Kiri-chan? Is this you?"

Kei laughed. "HA HA HA!"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is." Kiri silently laughed.

"Oh, very funny you two." Kanako sounded frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kanako-chan. You must be frustrated not being able to see. I feel horrible I broke your glasses. Here, I'll guide you back to the SP Room. I know Occhi has a humungo stash of glasses!"

"…What's with 'humungo'?…" Kiri whispered.

--

"NARU-CHI! NARU-CHICHI! CHICHI-SAN!" Kei shouted.

"I'm not your father*. Quiet down, Kei. What do you need?" Narumi asked.

"Kanako-chan's glasses broke."

"You mean you broke them, Kei-kun," Kiri corrected.

"Ah, yes yes…"

"Kei, you have to be more careful. Kanako-san, you have about the same eye-sight as Ochiai, right?"

"U-Uhm … I'm not so certain." Kanako blushed as the thought Ochiai touched her face when putting them on shook her mind.

"Does that seem right?" said Narumi, bursting her thought bubble. He found one of Ochiai's extra pairs.

"Y-Yes…" Kanako was just as nervous as before. "Narumi-senpai… I don't want to be a burden. Are you sure I may have these? I-I'll give them right back, right when I get my own pair fixed."

Ochiai laughed. "Don't worry about it, Kanako. Keep them. Just … Kei, try to be more careful." Narumi watched Kiri as she walked back into the room. "Mussy Head, I wanna see a movie."

"Which?" Kiri asked.

"The magic sponge one. The one where the sponge talks and lives in a pineapple."

"The one where he falls in love with his enemy, the squirrel?"

"Yes, that one."

"Oh, I love that movie!" cooed Kanako.

"Ill. What a girly movie. Are you girly, Naru-Naru?"

"N-NO!" Narumi turned red, unable to tell whether it was because he was angry or embarrassed. He pulled Kei aside. "You said girls love that movie," he whispered.

"Yeah, Kanako loves it!"

"Augh."

Kiri tapped him on the shoulder. "Narumi, can we see Ju-On**?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!"

-x-

"Diem…" Billy stroke her face with the back of his hand. Diem stood still, staring at the night sky. She didn't answer. "Diem."

Still no answer.

"Diem!"

"What is it, Billy?"

Still, her eyes were fixated in the blanket of stars. There was just something about stars. Four breaths separated the girl's question and the boy's reply. Billy couldn't resist anymore. One year, three months, twenty-five days, four hours, and thirty-two seconds. Billy resisted to (an estimated) one-year-and-a-quarter of excusing himself by not touching Diem. Not even once.

Adding on to the _one year, three months, twenty-five days, four hours, and thirty-two seconds, _were the extra eight years Billy wished he could have stayed close to Diem forever. This comes to show that Billy can wait nine years, three months, twenty-five days, four hours, and thirty-two seconds without laying a single finger on Cha Di-Eum.

But not a second longer.

"B-Billy?" Diem said. A tingling feeling shocked her body as she hesitated. His arms were wrapped tightly around her arms and her waist. She felt Billy's chest against her back and shoulders. Billy has grown strong and healthy – into a fine young man. "What are you doing, Billy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill closed his eyes. Didn't she know? He wanted to be Diem's composure. He wanted to steady her momentum.

"Billy?" was the only word Diem knew at the moment.

"I care about you." It had been too long. Impatient Billy couldn't wait for Diem anymore. He took her in and caressed her like he had been hoping to ever since he was eight and a half.

-x-

"Kanako-chan, all day I've been thinking about how to repay you for breaking your glasses, and I've got it. I'll be your glasses for a week. That's right, you get Kei's special treatment. (:" Kei said. (Yes, that's right. He smiled, too.)

"What!?"

**(old) A/N:** My work is corny. I can't write! Dx I guess I'll have to take up astronomy in college…

*Chichi means 'my father', but not everyone's father. Only your own.

**Ju-On is the Japanese version of The Grudge. I don't like it. The Grudge is way better.

**(new) A/N: Yesterday was my birthday! :DDD January 12****th****, hehe. (I seem to constantly be updating only on my birthday…I hope it does not become a habit…) Please make my day by reviewing! o^--^o **


	31. Chapter 31: B3: New Love, Longtime love

**A/N:** Wow. Excluding the author's note, I have not updated since 2009. I hope I still have a few writing juice in me. By the way, I know Diem is more of a Vietnamese name, but it's just her nickname.

_"Kanako-chan, all day I've been thinking about how to repay you for breaking your glasses, and I've got it. I'll be your glasses for a week. That's right, you get Kei's special treatment." Kei said, smiling._

_"What!"_

"Yes." Kei had a big grin on his face. "For now, I serve you, Kanako-chan."

"N-No, Minami-senpai. It's fine, really!" Kanako insisted before bumping into a wall.

"Hahaha! You're funny, Kanako-chan. How about I take you to lunch?"

Kanako decline, but Kei dragged her along anyway. He took her by the wrist.

"This is my favorite place. They have really tasty sweets~"

"Minami-senpai—"

"You can call me 'Kei'," he smiled.

"Kei-kun, it isn't healthy to only eat sweets…" Kanako's shyness was slowly fading.

"Eh? But food is boring." Kei frowned.

"Then maybe we can try something sweet first."

"Sweet food? Like?"

"W-Well… Like honey chicken? Maybe…"

"Honey chicken? Well, I guess I could give it a try, if you share some with me, Kanako-chan." Kei ordered. Kanako looked down and blushed.

-x-

_"Diem…" Billy stroke her face with the back of his hand. Diem stood still, staring at the night sky. She didn't answer. "Diem."_

_Still no answer._

_"Diem!"_

_"What is it, Billy?"_

_Still, her eyes were fixated in the blanket of stars. There was just something about stars. Four breaths separated the girl's question and the boy's reply. Billy couldn't resist anymore. One year, three months, twenty-five days, and four hours. Billy resisted to (an estimated) one-year-and-a-quarter of excusing himself by not touching Diem. Not even once._

_Adding on to the one year, three months, twenty-five days, and four hours, were the extra eight years Billy wished he could have stayed close to Diem forever. This comes to show that Billy can wait __nine__ years, three months, twenty-five days, and four hours, without laying a single finger on Cha Di-Eum._

_But not a second longer._

_"B-Billy?" Diem said. A tingling feeling shocked her body as she hesitated. His arms were wrapped tightly around her arms and her waist. She felt Billy's chest against her back and shoulders. Billy has grown strong and healthy – into a fine young man. "What are you doing, Billy?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Bill closed his eyes. Didn't she know? He wanted to be Diem's composure. He wanted to steady her momentum._

_"Billy?" was the only word Diem knew at the moment._

_"I care about you." It had been too long. Impatient Billy couldn't wait for Diem anymore. _

_He held her and caressed her like he had been hoping to ever since he was eight and a half._

"I know you do, Billy." Diem whispered. "I care about you, too."

"No, Diem! What bothers me the most is just staying like this… Hurting…"

"Billy, I'm confused."

"I'm tired of hurting, Diem." Billy clutched his chest again. "And I can't just go on like this forever. It has been long enough. I need to know." He took her shoulders. "It's now or never."

Billy kissed Diem. It was simple and passionate and sweet. It was Diem's first kiss.

"B-Billy!" She pushed him away.

"I'm tired of just being your friend. I love you, Diem."

**A/N:** It's short. D: It would be nice to have some reviews please


End file.
